Asylum
by Nici Barru
Summary: "Eines Tages, als seine Verwandten schliefen, schlich er sich in ihr Schlafzimmer und nahm sich das Gewehr seines Onkels aus dem Schrank. Ich hörte, dass es ein grausamer Anblick war, als die Polizei eintraf." SLASH HP/SS Crazy!Harry Übersetzung
1. Prolog

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter und die darin vorkommenden Charaktere gehören lazycrazykitten und mir in keiner Weise.**

Achtung!

**Slash (M/M), Gewalt**. Beachtet, dass es **M** ist.

TN: Hat noch keinen Beta. Enjoy.

Frohe Weihnachten (oder was auch immer ihr feiern mögt)!

* * *

Asylum

**By Lazycrazykitten**

Kapitel 1

**Prolog**

Es war eine wunderschöne Nacht, nicht zu heiß und nicht zu kalt. Die Sterne funkelten im endlosen, dunkelblauen Firmament und der Mond war voll und schien fröhlich in der Ferne. Die Häuser in Little Whinging, Surrey reihten sich hintereinander auf und sahen im Ligusterweg alle gleich aus. Sie alle waren in den gleichen Farben gestrichen, alle Hecken zur Perfektion getrimmt, die Vorgärten gemäht und die Blumenbeete wuchsen hervorragend im Wetter des frühen Augusts. Niemand hätte je vermutet, dass eines dieser Häuser in dieser ganz normalen Straße ein kleines Geheimnis hatte.

Ein Junge, Harry Potter, saß momentan auf seinem schmalen Kinderbettchen in einem Schrank unter der Treppe des Hauses. Seine Figur war schmaler, als jeder anderer neun Jahre alter Junge auf den Straßen, seine übergroße Kleidung ließ seinen Körper noch winziger erscheinen. Man konnte die Tränenspuren auf seinem blauen und blutigen Gesicht sehen, obwohl er vor fast einer halben Stunde aufgehört hatte, zu weinen. Sein Kiefer war geschwollen, sehr wahrscheinlich von einem Bruch und seine Hand hatte dasselbe Problem. Sein Atem klang ein wenig unnatürlich. Davon abgesehen machte der Junge kein Geräusch. Niemand hörte ihn, als er sich um fast ein Uhr morgens auf den Weg die Treppe aufmachte, die knarzende Stufe überspringend. Die Tür zum Master-Schlafzimmer öffnete sich leise, als er in das Zimmerseines Onkels und seiner Tante trat. Die Tür zum Schrank öffnete sich genauso still. Es hätte allerdings keinen Unterschied gemacht, wenn er Lärm gemacht hätte. Sein Onkel schlief seinen Rausch aus und wenn seine Tante etwas über das Schnarchen seines Onkels hören würde, wäre das ein Wunder. Harry nahm sich das lange Gewehr von seinem Platz im Schrank, das noch nicht einmal versteckt gewesen war. Immerhin hatte sein Onkel es genutzt, um ihn vor noch nicht einmal drei Stunden zu bedrohen. Er prüfte, ob es geladen war und sah nur eine Kugel.

Das würde er ändern müssen.

Er durchsuchte den Grund des Schrankes und fand eine Box, gefüllt mit den Patronen, die er benötigte und füllte drei weitere ein. Es waren genug, um die Arbeit zu erledigen, plus eine extra, falls er verfehlte. Harry zielte die Waffe auf seinen betrunkenen, im Bett schlafenden Onkel, mit einem wahnsinnigen Schimmer in seinen Augen, wissend, dass er als erstes gehen musste. Der Junge bewegte sich so nah heran, wie er konnte, trotzdem weit genug von den Schlafenden entfernt, dass er nicht überraschend gepackt werden konnte. Er störte sich noch nicht einmal daran zu zögern oder seine Augen zu schließen, als er den Abzug zog.

BANG. Ein Schrei.

Petunia Dursley erwachte schreiend, als sie fast taub wurde von der lauten Waffe, die in der Nähe ihres Kopfes losging. Das Blut ihres Mannes war über ihr verteilt, sein Kopf fast von seinem Körper abgetrennt. Sie war dabei vom Bett zu tauchen, fort vom Angreifer zu dem sie sich nicht umdrehte, um ihn anzuschauen, aber es war schon zu spät. Das Gewehr ging ein zweites Mal los.

BANG.

Die Kugel traf sie genau in ihrer Brust, als sie vom Bett sprang und ließ sie tot in einem Haufen halb auf den Boden fallen, ein Bein im Laken auf dem Bett verknotet. Harry Potter wandte sich von der blutigen Scene ab und ging zum letzten Schlafzimmer im Gang. Er öffnete die Tür und schaute auf das Bett. Kein Dudley. Er hörte ein Geräusch im großen Schrank zur Rechten. Dudley hatte den Schuss offensichtlich gehört. Aber sich im Schrank verstecken?

Erbärmlich.

Harry ging zum Schrank hinüber und zog die Tür auf. Dudley war zu einem fetten Ball zusammengerollt, mit Tränen, die seine Wangen hinabliefen. Seine Stimme ließ ein hohes, wimmerndes Geräusch erklingen, wie ein Schwein auf dem Weg zum Schlachthof. Harry hob die Waffe ein letztes Mal und zielte mit ihr auf die erbärmliche Entschuldigung für ein menschliches Wesen und schoss auf den Schweine-Jungen vor ihm.

BANG.

Und so entschwanden die Dursleys.

Harry legte die Waffe dann auf Dudleys Bett und ging die Treppe zurück in sein Schlafzimmer – den Schrank. Er setzte sich dann auf sein Kinderbettchen und wiegte ich vor und zurück, der wahnsinnige Schimmer verließ niemals seine Augen. Sirenen plärrten den Ligusterweg hoch und runter; die Augen der Nachbarn spähten hinter den Vorhängen ihrer Fenster hervor, um zu sehen, was die Aufregung bei der Dursley Residenz war.

* * *

_2 Jahre später, Hogwarts_

Albus Dumbledore seufzte und fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht. Die Dinge sind nicht so gelaufen, wie geplant. Heute Nacht hätte Harry Potter bei der Sortierung sein sollen, aber er ist nie erschienen. Seitdem Hagrid aufgebrochen war, um Harry im Ligusterweg abzuholen, waren die Dinge schlimmer und schlimmer geworden. Albus hatte natürlich Harrys Verschwinden untersucht, aber bisher war seine Suche fruchtlos.

* * *

_Flashback, ein Monat zuvor_

Hagrid eilte in das Büro des Schulleiters.

„Professor Dumbledore. Ich bin in den Ligusterweg gegangen, um nach Harry zu schauen, aber die Dursleys waren nicht da", sagte Hagrid eilig.

Dumbledore runzelte die Stirn. „Danke, Hagrid. Warum gehst du nicht die Professoren McGonagall und Snape holen und wir ziehen los, um mit Arabella Figg zu reden."

Alle drei flohten rüber in den Ligusterweg, um mit der alten Squib zu reden; was sie fanden überraschte sie. „Es tut mir Leid, aber ich kenne keine Arabella Figg", sagte die reizende Lady in den Zwanzigern in dem Haus, das einst Arabella Figgs Zuhause war.

„Arabella Figg, sie lebte hier. Sind Sie gerade erst eingezogen? Wissen Sie, wo die früheren Bewohner des Hauses sind?", fragte Albus leicht beunruhigt. Warum sollte Arabella umziehen? Sie wusste, dass sie ein Auge auf Harry halten musste und dass sie ihn informieren sollte, falls sie umzögen. Er hatte Nummer vier selbst überprüft, seit Jahren war keiner in dem Haus gewesen. Es war jedoch merkwürdig, dass, obwohl es einen neuen Teppich und neue Möbel hatte, das Haus sehr günstig auf dem Muggelmarkt war.

Das Mädchen schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Wir, mein Mann und ich", das Mädchen lächelte, als sie Mann sagte, sie mussten frisch verheiratet sein, „sind vor circa sechs Monaten eingezogen. Wir haben das Haus für einen guten Preis bekommen. Aus irgendeinem Grund haben alle beschlossen, aus Little Whinging wegzuziehen und sie haben ihre Häuser zu Tiefseepreisen verkauft. Dieses Haus war für ungefähr eineinhalb Jahre auf dem Markt, bevor wir es gekauft haben", sagte die Frau.

„Alle sind weggezogen?", sagte McGonagall neugierig. Was kann eine ganze Stadt dazu bringen zusammenzupacken und so schnell wie möglich fortzuziehen?

Das Mädchen nickte. An diesem Punkt trat ein junger Mann, ebenfalls in seinen Zwanzigern, hervor. „Ja, der Vermieter sagte, dass das Haus schon kurz davor auf dem Markt war. Ich glaube diese Mrs. Figg, nach der sie suchen, starb, bevor alle wegzogen. Der Typ, der das Haus gekauft hatte, sagte, dass er es nur renovieren wollte, weil das Ganze nach Katzen gerochen hat", sagte der Mann entschuldigend.

Das Gesicht des Schulleiters wurde traurig. Mrs. Figg war verstorben? Das würde erklären, warum sie ihm nie von Harrys Abwesenheit erzählt hatte.

Der Mann sympathisierte mit ihm. „Schauen Sie, hier ist der Name meiner Vermieterin, sie müsste mehr darüber wissen, als ich. Alles was ich weiß ist, dass aus irgendeinem Grund Little Whinging seine Sachen gepackt und einfach gegangen ist. Ich weiß nicht, warum, mein Vermieter hat es nie gesagt." Dumbledore nickte.

„Danke, für Ihre Zeit."

* * *

_Ende Flashback_

Er hatte mit der Vermieterin gesprochen und alles, was sie gesagt hatte war, dass etwas in einem der Nachbarhäuser geschehen ist, das alle in der Stadt verschreckt hatte, sagend, dass sie nicht länger dort leben wollten. Es muss aber ziemlich schlimm gewesen sein, wenn es Leute wie die Dursleys aus ihrem normalen Leben geängstigt hatte.

Wenn er nur wüsste.

* * *

TN: Und? Schreibt doch, ob es euch gefallen hat. Davon mach ich die weiteren Updates abhängig (ich konzentrier mich eher auf Serpens).

Lest doch auch meine andere Übersetzung: Serpens Armarum.

Hier noch ein paar wichtige Informationen zu dieser Geschichte. Sie ist seid einiger Zeit nicht mehr weitergeschrieben worden, aber nicht aufgegeben. Ich habe mit der Autorin geschrieben, und sie meinte, dass sie auf jeden Fall weitermacht. Selbst wenn: Die Geschichte ist an einer Stelle, die man auch als (eher unbefriedigendes) offenes Ende verstehen kann. Bis die 18 Chaps fertig sind, vergehen ohnehin noch einige Wochen. Also: Kommt mit und lernt einen absolut umwerfenden Harry kennen!


	2. Kapitel 2

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter und die darin vorkommenden Charaktere gehören lazycrazykitten und mir in keiner Weise.**

TN: Danke für die tollen Reviews! Ihr seid klasse, einfach 1A! Ohne Beta, genießt es auf eigene Gefahr. Wenn jemand betan (schreibt man das so?) möchte, kann er/sie sich melden.

* * *

Asylum

**By Lazycrazykitten**

Kapitel Zwei

Sechs Jahre später

Der Orden des Phönix' suchte mit allen Mitteln nach den Dursleys, aber es erwies sich, dass die Dursleys schwer fassbar waren. Sie schienen nirgendwo in England zu sein und sie schienen den jungen Retter mit sich genommen zu haben.

Unglücklicherweise brauchten sie Harry Potter mehr denn je. Vor ungefähr fünf Jahren war der Dunkle Lord, Lord Voldemort selbst, wiederauferstanden. Um dem Ganzen die Krone aufzusetzen, war es in Hogwarts, in der Kammer des Schreckens geschehen.

Lord Voldemort hatte ein Stück seiner Seele in einem Tagebuch platziert, das "mysteriöser Weise" in den Händen von Ginny, dem jüngsten Kind der Weasleys, gelandet war. Schüler wurden durch das Schuljahr versteinert, bis sie schlussendlich, am Ende des ersten Schuljahres des Mädchens, hinunter in die Kammer des Schreckens gebracht wurde, wo ihre Lebensquelle von ihr genommen wurde und Tom Marvolo Riddle im Alter von sechszehn Jahren wieder am Leben war.

Aber das war vor fünf Jahren und die junge Erscheinung des Mannes hatte zahllose Anhänger angezogen. Er verführte die junge Generation mit seinem Aussehen und seinem Charme, genauso wie die vorige, ihnen unter seiner Führung Ruhm und Glück versprechend. Das ging so lange, bis sie das Dunkle Mal annahmen und dann waren sie nur ein weiterer Untergebener für den kranken Größenwahnsinnigen. Die armen Seelen wussten nicht, was sie sich damit antaten. Viele schlossen sich dem Mann an und es war erst nachher, dass sie wirklich verstanden, für was der Mann stand.

Schmerz. Mord. Blutvergießen. Dominieren.

Sie hatten alle schnell gelernt, dass das Einzige, das Lord Voldemort wollte, war, zu erobern. Er würde seine Versprechen, die er jedem dieser Individuen gemacht hatte, bevor sie das entsetzliche Mal auf ihren Arm eingebrannt bekamen, niemals erfüllen.

Albus schüttelte seinen Kopf, um seine dunklen Gedanken zu vertreiben und kehrte zu seiner gegenwärtigen Umgebung zurück.

Es war der zweite August, zwei Tage nach Harry Potters Siebzehnten Geburtstag und der Orden des Phönix' traf sich im Grimmauld Platz 12.

„ … und ein weiterer Angriff fand in Rowenas Kreis statt. Dreizehn wurden getötet und viele verwundet." Kingsley Shacklebolt hielt einen Report. Rowenas Kreis war eine kleine Stadt, in der viele alte Menschen, die im Ruhestand waren, lebten.

Albus seufzte. Ein weiterer Tag, ein weiterer Angriff. „Danke, Kingsley. Andere Neuigkeiten?"

Nun räusperte sich die siebzehnjährige Hermine Granger, ein stilles und strebsames Mädchen. Albus hatte zuerst gezögert, sie danach zu fragen den Orden beizutreten. Das Mädchen schien ziemlich arrogant zu sein, als sie Hogwarts das erste Mal betreten hatte, was dazu führte, dass sie keine Freunde hatte. Nun, da sie ihre arrogante und zu sehr von sich selbst überzeugte Art abgestreift hatte, hatte sie immer noch keine Freunde, da alle anderen bereits ihre festen Freundeskreise hatten. Allerdings hatte sie hervorragende Noten und stammte von Muggeln ab. Im April hatte er sie schließlich gebeten dem Orden beizutreten und hatte sie mit der Aufgabe betraut, nach den verschollenen Dursleys und Harry Potter zu fahnden. Bisher hatte sie nicht gefunden, sehr zu ihrer eigenen Frustration.

Hermine stand vom Tisch auf und ordnete ein paar Blätter in ihren Händen. „Sie … Sie haben mich darum gebeten, mich mit dem Fall des verschwundenen Potter zu befassen." Sie murmelte ein wenig, aber alle verstanden sie. „Ich, äh, habe ein paar Zeitungsausschnitte in der Bibliothek in Surrey gefunden."

Das weckte die Aufmerksamkeit von allen. Keiner wusste genau, warum die ganze Stadt scheinbar weggezogen war. Wenn sie wüssten wieso, dann könnten sie vielleicht auch herausfinden, wohin sie gezogen waren.

Hermine sah, dass sie tatsächlich die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen hatte, erhob ihre Stimmer und wirkte selbstbewusster. „Der erste Ausschnitt ist vom 28 September 1989. Ich gebe Ihnen eine Zusammenfassung. Er sagt, dass Ligusterweg Nummer 4 angegriffen wurde. Dass die Dursleys schliefen, als eine unbekannte Person das Gewehr aus Vernon Dursleys Schrank nahm und alle drei Dursleys im Haus ermordete. Ein Verdächtiger wurde in Gewahrsam genommen."

Der Mund von fast allen hing offen vor Schreck, die Ausnahme war Severus Snape, der vor Überraschung lediglich eine Augenbraue hochgezogen hatte.

„Was ist mit Harry?", krächzte Sirius Black, der ehemalige Verurteilte. Kurz nach Voldemorts Rückkehr war herausgekommen, dass Sirius Black die ganze Zeit unschuldig gewesen war. Im Sommer nach Voldemorts Rückkehr verwandelte Peter Pettigrew sich während eines Überfalls mitten in der Winkelgasse. Sirius wurde entschuldigt und ihm wurde ein Haufen Gold als Entschuldigung gegeben. Seitdem er befreit wurde suchte er nach Harry.

„Der nächste Ausschnitt, der zwei Tage nach dem ersten geschrieben wurde, sagt, dass ein Junge im Schrank unter der Treppe gefunden wurde, und dass sie immer noch untersuchten, wer er war."

Sirius erblasste. Sie hatten einen Jungen gefunden …

Hermine bemerkte, wie das geklungen hatte und beeilte sich zu erklären. „Oh, er war am Leben, er wurde nicht mit dem Rest der Familie ermordet."

Sirius ließ einen Schwall Luft aus sich heraus; er erinnerte sich nicht, ihn eingeatmet zu haben. Dank Merlin …

„Aber das merkwürdige war, dass man ihn mit Prellungen und Schnitten überall auf seinem Körper und einer Reihe gebrochener Knochen gefunden hat, und man hat sich entschieden eine große Untersuchung durchzuführen. Ein weiterer Zeitungsartikel besag, dass der Junge anscheinend der überlebende Neffe der Dursleys war und ins Krankenhaus eingeliefert wurde. Sie haben aber nicht geschrieben, wo", sagte Hermine.

„Anscheinend haben sie niemals gesagt, dass der Angreifer auf die Dursleys gefunden wurde und die Nachbarn mochten das nicht. Die ganze Nachbarschaft mochte es, beständig und sicher zu leben, was mit den Dursleys geschehen war machte ihnen Angst und so sind sie alle fortgezogen um eine sicherere Stadt zu finden", beendete Hermine.

Oh … das war also geschehen.

Dumbledore räusperte sich. „Nun, es sieht so aus, als ob wir Harrys Krankenhausakte finden müssen. Wenn wir herausfinden in welches Krankenhaus er gebracht wurde, dann könnten wir vielleicht auch herausfinden, wo er von dort aus hingeschickt wurde. Remus", Remus Kopf schnellte aufmerksam hoch, „du und Miss Granger haben die Aufgabe diese Akten zu finden. Beginnt mit dem Offensichtlichen, den Krankenhäusern, die um Surrey herum lokalisiert sind."

Remus nickte.

„Was ist mit mir?", fragte Sirius.

Dumbledore seufzte. „Ich weiß, dass du gehen möchtest, aber deine Anwesenheit könnte zu viel Aufmerksamkeit auf uns lenken. Ich weiß, dass dein Name in der Muggelwelt geklärt wurde, aber sie könnten immer noch Zweifel haben und die Blicke würden unabdingbar auf dich gerichtet sein. Voldemort sollte nicht herausfinden, was wir vorhaben."

Sirius schaute traurig weg, er wusste, dass Albus ihm nur die Wahrheit sagte, aber es schmerzte doch nicht dort draußen zu sein und nach Harry zu suchen.

* * *

TN: Nicht lang, aber ich übersetze ja nur. Hoffe es gefällt, auch wenn nicht viel geschehen ist. Nächstes Mal finden wir Harry, stay tuned.


	3. Kapitel 3

**Disclaimer:**** Harry Potter und die darin vorkommenden Charaktere gehören lazycrazykitten und mir in keiner Weise.**

TN: Danke für die Reviews!

* * *

Asylum

**By Lazycrazykitten**

Kapitel Drei

Eine ausgewählte Gruppe aus dem Orden des Phönix' stand vor dem Laurel-Creek Institut für psychologisch Geschädigte und starrte voller Schock auf den Namen. Nun, alle außer Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin und Hermine Granger.

„Ich dachte du hättest gesagt, dass er in einem Krankenhaus ist!", biss Sirius in Richtung des alten Schulleiters heraus.

„Das ist er, nur nicht der Art von Krankenhaus, von der du ausgegangen bist." Zur Abwechslung einmal fand man kein Funkeln in den Augen des alten Mannes, nur eine tiefe Traurigkeit.

Sirius wandte sich dann an Remus, seinem besten Freund. „Du warst derjenige mit der Aufgabe ihn zu finden, warum hast du mir nichts gesagt?" Sirius sah gleichermaßen wütend und verletzt aus, weil sein bester Freund ihn nicht gewarnt hatte.

Remus warf Sirius einen mitleidigen Blick zu. „Ich wusste nicht, wie ich es dir sagen sollte", flüsterte er.

„Wie rührend", höhnte Severus. „Nun, ich kann nicht für euch sprechen, aber ich würde es gutheißen so schnell wie möglich aus der Gegenwart von Muggeln zu verschwinden." Er wandte seine tiefschwarzen Augen dann zum Schuleiter. „Wenn wir nun hineingehen könnten, bevor die Ärzte ganz verwirrt sind und glauben, dass Black hier aufgenommen werden muss."

Sirius verzog sein Gesicht. „Was ist ein Arzt?"

Severus grinste höhnisch und Remus rollte die Augen.

Da niemand sonst Sirius erklären wollte, was ein Arzt war, nahm es Hermine auf sich den Zauberer aufzuklären. „Ein Arzt ist ein Heiler der Muggel."

„Warum nennen sie sie dann nicht einfach Heiler? Es macht mehr Sinn als Arzt", sagte Sirius.

„Ich wusste, dass du Muggelkunde belegen solltest, Sirius, und nun, da du es nicht getan hast, stehst du wie ein Idiot da. Jetzt merke dir deine Fragen, bis wir aus der Muggelwelt raus sind, sonst werden die Ärzte denken, dass du verrückt bist, so, wie Severus es gesagt hat", sagte Remus in einem aufgebrachten Moment zu seinem Freund.

Sirius hielt die Hände in gespielter Aufgabe hoch. „Gut, gut. Ich weiß, wann ich die Klappe halten muss."

Es hielt ganze 30 Sekunden.

„So, Snapey … wann hattest du geplant, deine Haare zu waschen? Sie sehen noch fettiger aus, als sonst!"

Severus wollte etwas entgegnen, wurde aber unterbrochen.

„Gentlemen, wir befinden uns vor den Türen eines Hospitals, wenn ihr bitte etwas leiser sein wollt. Erinnert euch bitte, dass dies ein Ort der Heilung ist", rang die Stimme des Schulleiters aus und beide Männer blieben still.

Die Gruppe betrat einen sehr komfortabel aussehenden Warteraum mit einem Tresen, wo sich Besucher an- und abmelden konnten.

„Kann ich Ihnen helfen?", fragte ein freundlich aussehendes Mädchen, das nicht älter als zwanzig war, vom Tresen.

Albus Dumbledore lächelte; er sah wie ein ganz alltäglicher Muggel aus, abgesehen von seinem langen Bart, den er unter einer Illusion versteckt hatte, damit er um einiges kürzer aussah. Tatsächlich sahen sie alle ziemlich normal für einen Haufen Zauberer aus, von denen die Hälfte keine Idee hatte, was Muggel trugen. Die, die zumindest einen Muggel-Hintergrund oder Muggelkunde belegt hatten, hatten den anderen offensichtlich geholfen.

„Ja, meine Liebe. Uns wurde gesagt, dass Sie einen Patienten hier haben. Harry Potter, er ist 17."

Sie alle bemerkten, wie sich die Augen des Mädchens vor Überraschung weiteten, bevor sie nickte. „Ja, natürlich. Uhm, lassen Sie mich nur mal kurz den Doktor anrufen und schauen, ob Harry Besuch empfangen darf." Das Mädchen nahm das Telephon ab und klingelte den Arzt in den Warteraum.

Arthur hatte ein breites Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht und flüsterte verschwörerisch zu der neben ihm stehenden Person, die zufällig Hermine war: „Wow, sie nutzen wirklich diese Felly-tones."

Hermine verdrehte als Antwort nur die Augen und störte sich nicht einmal daran, den Mann zu korrigieren.

„Er wird in einem Moment hier sein. Wenn Sie alle Ihre Namen in dieses Buch eintragen könnten, bevor der Doktor reinkommt." Sie reichte ihnen das Buch und einen Stift, auch wenn ihr Lächeln zu einem Stirnrunzeln wurde, als einige Leute versuchten, falsch herum mit dem Stift zu schreiben oder ihn lediglich anstarrten, als ob er sie beißen würde. Einige dieser Leute waren genauso verrückt, wie die Patienten, die sie jeden Tag sah.

Dann kam ein Mann in einer kurzen, weißen Jacke in den Raum. „Du hast mich angeklingelt, Sophie."

Das Mädchen, Sophie, setzte sich auf und klimperte ihre Wimpern in einem offensichtlichen Versuch, verführerisch auszusehen.

„Ja, Dr. Trevoli. Diese Leute sind hier, um Harry Potter zu sehen." Genauso wie beim Mädchen weiteten sich seine Augen vor Überraschung.

Was war so überraschend daran, Harry sehen zu wollen?

„Ah, woher kennen Sie Harry?", fragte Dr. Trevoli ein klein wenig verwirrt, warum diese Leute ihn sehen wollten, immerhin war noch nie zuvor jemand gekommen, um den Jungen zu besuchen.

„Er ist mein Patensohn", meldete sich Sirius. Er überraschte alle mit seiner … nun ja, seriösen Stimme.

Der Arzt hob eine Augenbraue. „Wenn Sie Harry Potters Patenonkel sind, dann benötige ich die Unterlagen als Beweis. Wir können nicht einfach jeden kommen und ihn sehen lassen."

Ein weiteres Mal überraschte er alle, indem er ein paar Formulare hervorzog, die bewiesen, dass er war, wer er behauptet zu sein. Wer lief mit dem Beweis herum, dass man der Pate von jemand war?

Die andere Augenbraue des Mannes hob sich überrascht, um sich zur Ersten zu gesellen, bevor ein wütender Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht erschien. „Und warum haben Sie sich entschlossen, jetzt aufzutauchen? Wo waren Sie die letzten acht Jahre gewesen, zur Hölle, wo waren Sie die letzten 16 Jahre, als der Junge bei seinen Verwandten gelassen wurde, anstatt bei seinem Paten?"

Hier sah Sirius nervös aus. „Gefängnis."

Severus schnaubte beim Anblick vom Gesicht des Arztes.

Der Mann gab Sirius seine Formulare zurück, bevor er sich umwandte, um durch die Tür zu verschwinden, durch die er hereingekommen war. „Wir erlauben Verurteilten nicht unsere Patienten zu sehen, geschweige denn, geben ihnen eine Vormundschaft."

„HALT", schrie Sirius, bevor er am Mann, der bei der Tür stand, vorbeirannte und ihm einen weiteren Stapel Dokumente in die Hand drückte. „Ich war im Gefängnis, aber es war ein Fehler. Sie haben mich entschuldigt, sie haben den Beweis gefunden, dass ich es nicht getan habe."

Alles, was der Mann tun musste, um zu wissen, dass er die Wahrheit sagte, war den Namen des anderen auf dem Dokument zu lesen. Er erinnerte sich an den Skandal, der vor vier Jahren stattgefunden hatte. Dem Mann wurde nachgesagt zwei Menschen ermordet zu haben, nur um dann den wahren Mörder zu finden. Er hatte so viele Jahre im Gefängnis verbracht, für ein Verbrechen, dass er nicht einmal begangen hatte.

Das Gesicht des Doktors wurde weicher, als er den Mann anblickte und dann zum Rest der Gruppe schaute. „Und wer sind Sie alle?", fragte er in einem ruhigeren Tonfall.

Albus' Augen funkelten. „Oh, nur Freunde der Familie."

Der Doktor hörte ein leises Schnauben von dem großen, bleichen Mann, der ganz in schwarz gekleidet war. Wenn Dr. Trevoli an so etwas glauben würde, würde er denken, dass der Mann eine Art Vampir war.

„Ich verstehe, nun, kommen Sie mit und bleiben Sie bei mir. Wir können Sie nicht rumwandern und meine Patienten erschrecken lassen oder vielleicht erschrecken sie Sie. Wie auch immer, ich kann es nicht gebrauchen, dass Sie verloren gehen. Folgen Sie mir." Und dann war der Arzt aus der Tür raus.

Sie alle folgten dem Arzt und bemerkten, dass die Patienten unter leicht anderen Dingen litten, als die in der Zaubererwelt. Sie liefen an einem Mann vorbei, der von zwei muskulösen Männern und einem weiteren Arzt in einer weißen Jacke festgehalten wurde, wobei letzterer versuchte ihn zu beruhigen.

„Mr. Leonard, Sie müssen ihre Medizin nehmen, damit Sie sich beruhigen können und sich wie ein Erwachsener benehmen."

Tränen rannten die Wangen des zurückgehaltenen Mannes hinab. Sie alle bemitleideten ihn fast. „ICH MAG NICHT!" Er schrie in einer kindlichen Stimme, trotz der Tatsache, dass der Mann grau meliertes Haar und Falten hatte.

Sie gingen an einer anderen Frau vorbei, diesmal nicht in einer weißen Jacke, die aussah, als ob sie nach jemanden suchen würde. „Oh, Dr. Trevoli.", sagte sie mit erleichterter Stimme. „Haben Sie Henry gesehen, ich scheine ihn nirgendwo finden zu können", sagte die Frau in einer verzweifelten Stimme.

„Nein, Eva, ich habe Henry nicht gesehen. Wo war der letzte Ort, an dem du ihn gesehen hast?", fragte er sie mit einer professionellen Stimme.

Sie deutete. „Drüben bei der Co-ouch." Sie pausierte leicht, als sie hinüber zur Couch schaute, um einen braunen Teddybär auf ihr zu sehen. „Henry. Da bist du! Ich habe mich so gesorgt." Die Frau ging hinüber zum Teddy und knuddelte ihn gegen ihre Brust, bevor sie ihn auf Armlänge von sich weghielt. Sie wackelte mit ihrem Zeigefinger. „Du weißt besser, als von mir wegzulaufen. Ich habe dich besser erzogen." Sie pausierte, als ob sie eine Antwort erwarten würde. „Es ist mir egal, dass du dein Gemüse nicht essen möchtest. Es ist gut für dich und du wirst es trotzdem essen."

Nachdem er das gesehen hatte, räusperte sich Remus. „Ist es … sicher, all diese Patienten frei herumlaufen zu lassen?"

Der Arzt winkte mit der Hand ab. „Die meisten von ihnen sind nicht gefährlich. Diejenigen, die mehr gestört sind als gewöhnlich, werden normalerweise in ihren Zimmern unter konstanter Beobachtung behandelt." Es war Zeit für Sirius, etwas über sein Patenkind herauszufinden. „Was ist mit Harry? Was genau ist mit ihm passiert? Warum ist er hier? Geht es ihm gut? Wie lange ist er schon hier? Warum-"

Er wurde vom Doktor unterbrochen. „Eine Frage nach der anderen, Mr Black", sagte er in einer bestimmten Stimme. Er seufzte. „Ich nehme an, dass der Grund, warum Sie hier sind ist, Vormundschaft als sein Pate über Harry zu erhalten?"

Sirius nickte.

„Das Gericht hat in Harrys Fall entschieden, dass er so lange hier bleiben sollte, bis sein Doktor, das bin ich, entscheidet, dass er keine Gefahr mehr für die Gesellschaft ist. Das er genauso wie jeder andere richtig funktionieren kann."

„Er ist jetzt seit acht Jahren hier. Keine Besucher. Keine Karten. Kein gar nichts. Er ist ein wirklich guter Junge … die meiste Zeit", sagte der Doktor ziemlich traurig. Die anderen blickten sich an. Acht Jahre? War das der Grund, warum sie ihn nicht finden konnten? Weil er an diesem Ort war?

In diesem Irrenhaus? [TN: Asylum kann sowohl Asyl, als auch Irrenhaus/Anstalt für psychisch Kranke bedeuten]

„Aber, warum würde das Gericht wollen, dass er eingesperrt wird? Wenn er für acht Jahre hier ist, dann heißt das, dass er erst neun war, als er hierher kam. Was könnte ein Junge in diesem Alter tun, um hierher geschickt zu werden?", fragte McGonagall, immer noch über die Situation verwirrt.

Der Doktor seufzte. „Sie müssen verstehen. Als er hierher gebracht wurde, war er in ziemlich schlechtem Zustand. Er hatte vier angebrochene Rippen, einen Bruch im Unterkiefer, eine gebrochene Nase und Hand. Er war mit blauen Flecken und Schnitten übersät. Das Wort „Freak" war in den unteren Teil seines Rückens eingebrannt. Ich nehme an, dass der Missbrauch schon für einige Zeit stattfand und er schlussendlich einfach ausgetickt ist. Eines Tages, als seine Verwandten schliefen, schlich er sich in ihr Schlafzimmer und nahm sich das Gewehr seines Onkels aus dem Schrank. Ich hörte, dass es ein grausamer Anblick war, als die Polizei eintraf."

Sirius könnte schwören, Grillen zirpen zu hören, dass in diesem Augenblick nicht eine Person auf der Welt ein Geräusch machte. Zumindest bis er eine schneidende Stimme hinter sich hörte.

„Ein Potter, der verrückt geworden ist, warum überrascht mich das nicht?", dröhnte Severus Snape.

„Halte die Klappe, Snape", quetschte Sirius hervor, in seiner Wut nicht fähig, sich etwas auszudenken, um es Snape entgegenzuschleudern.

„Gute Entgegnung, Black. Dein Witz erstaunt mich", griente Severus. Er liebte es so sehr, Black aufzureiben.

„Jungs, genug." Beide schauten nach Dumbledores Rüge fort. Immerhin verhielten sie sich wirklich wie Kinder.

Plötzlich traf Sirius ein Gedanke. „Uhm, Dr. Trevoli?"

Ja, Mr Black?"

„War er … ich meine, Sie sagten, dass er missbraucht wurde …", Sirius zögerte.

„Großartige Schlussfolgerung hier, Black. Der Mann hat es nur in schlichtem Englisch gesagt", schnappte Severus. Manchmal konnte Black ein noch größerer Idiot sein, als seine Erstklässler.

Sirius erwiderte noch nicht einmal etwas, seine Frage war zu wichtig.

„Was ich meine … nun, haben sie … uhm … ihm andere Dinge angetan?" Er wollte es nicht geradeheraus sagen.

Dr. Trevolis Augen leuchteten auf, als er verstand. „Nein, nein. Er wurde in diesem Haus niemals sexuell misshandelt."

Sirius ließ einen Seufzer der Erleichterung aus, die Spannung verließ seinen Körper. „Dank Merlin."

„Nach dem, was Harry mir erzählt hatte, haben die Dursleys ihn als eine Art Freak angesehen. Vernon Dursley hätte sich selbst niemals mit etwas beschmutzen, was er als anormal ansah. Der Gedanke daran, den Freak auf diese Art zu berühren, hätte vermutlich dafür gesorgt, dass der Mann einen Herzinfarkt bekommt."

„Obwohl, Harry hatte einen kleinen Rückfall als er 14 war. Er schien richtig verrückt zu sein, so wie er war, als er hierherkam, als er neun war. Er begann alles anzugreifen, ohne einen erkennbaren Grund." Seine Augen blitzten bei der Erinnerung vor Wut auf.

„Das ging ein paar Monate lang so, bis wir herausgefunden haben, warum. Wir hatten einen neuen Psychologen und Harry war einer seiner neuen Patienten. Oft lassen wir neue Psychologen Einzelgespräche führen, um zu sehen, ob sie sich ihnen gegenüber öffnen. Manchmal funktioniert es, manchmal nicht. Wir nehmen Harrys Sitzungen immer auf, da es so schwer ist, ihn zu verstehen und eines Tages habe ich mich entschlossen, mir die Sitzungen mit dem neuen Psychologen anzuhören." Hier verspannte sich Dr. Trevolis Kiefer.

„Anscheinend war Harrys irrationale Wut gar nicht mal so irrational. Der Psychologe hatte scheinbar eine Vorliebe für junge Knaben und Harry war zu der Zeit hier die jüngste Person."

„Das hat er nicht." Sirius grollte praktisch. Selbst Snape sah wütend aus. Der Mann hatte in einer Position gestanden, Menschen zu helfen, einem kleinen Jungen zu helfen, und er hatte diese Position auf die schlimmstmögliche Weise missbraucht.

Trevoli seufzte. „Er hat es versucht." Hier grinste er. „Harry ist eine viel zu starke Person, um zuzulassen, dass ihn jemand auf diese Art ausnützen könnte. Harry hat oft in Richtung des Mannes geschlagen, bis er sich zurückzog. Ich glaube, er kam nur einmal an ihn ran. Er machte den Fehler, seine Zunge in Harrys Mund zu stecken. Er mochte das nicht, also hat er ihn so hart gebissen, wie er konnte." Der Doktor ließ ein sadistisches Lächeln sehen.

„Ich habe mich gefragt, was passiert war, als der Mann sich eine Woche frei genommen hatte und mit geschwollenem Mund und Sprechschwierigkeiten zurückkam. Es war kurz nach diesem Vorfall, dass ich mir die Aufnahmen ansah."

„Also hat er nicht …", ließ Sirius auslaufen.

„Nein, Harry hat ihm nie eine Chance gegeben. Dieser „Kuss" war das meiste, was er hingekriegt hat." Er schaute dann zu einer gleitenden Tür und in einen gemütlich aussehenden Garten. „Ah, wir sind da. Ich glaube, dass Harry draußen im Garten ist."

* * *

TN: Und nächstes Mal treffen wir auf Harry! Stay tuned!


	4. Kapitel 4

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter und die darin vorkommenden Charaktere gehören lazycrazykitten und mir in keiner Weise.**

TN: Dieses Kapitel widme ich **_AngyAngel_**, als Dank für die tolle Review!

* * *

Asylum

**By Lazycrazykitten**

Kapitel Vier

Dr. Trevoli öffnete leicht die Schiebetür und führte die Gruppe in den schmalen Garten. Der Garten hatte ein paar Picknicktische sowie einige hölzerne Stühle, auf denen man sitzen konnte. Es gab ein paar Bäume und perfekt geschnittene Hecken und Blumen. Als die Gruppe sich umschaute, bemerkten sie nur zwei Figuren im Garten. Eine Frau, die aussah, als sei sie Mitte dreißig in einem Kasack und ein junger Mann, der unter einem Baum auf dem Rücken lag, sein langes, schwarzes Haar war wie der Heiligenschein eines Engels um ihn ausgebreitet und er spielte mit etwas auf seiner Brust, dass sie nicht sehen konnten. Er trug ein Paar grauer Jogginghosen, Sandalen und ein marineblaues T-Shirt.

„Harry", rief Trevoli in Richtung des jungen Mannes. Der Junge schaute hinüber, stand von seinem komfortablen Platz auf dem Boden auf und ging zu der Gruppe. Die Krankenschwester, die Harry beobachtete, ging ebenfalls in Richtung der Gemeinschaft.

„Ich übernehme Harry von hier an, Martha." Das Mädchen nickte mit dem Kopf und ging wieder rein.

Harry erreichte endlich die Gruppe und lächelte alle scheu an.

„Hallo", sagte er, sein Lächeln verschwand keinen Augenblick. „Wer seid ihr?"

Dr. Trevoli lächelte gutmütig. „Diese Leute sind hier, um dich zu treffen, Harry."

Trevoli warf den anderen einen flüchtigen Blick zu und ermutigte sie so, sich vorzustellen. Albus erkannte den Hinweis als das, was er war.

„Hallo, Harry. Ich bin Schulleiter Albus Dumbledore und das", er deutete mit der Hand auf die anderen, „sind meine Freunde und Mitarbeiter." Er deutete auf Minerva, Severus und Remus.

„Dies sind Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape und Remus Lupin, Lehrer an meiner Schule." McGonagall und Lupin lächelten, während Snape eine Augenbraue hob und den Jungen spöttisch anschaute.

„Zu meiner Linken ist Hermine Granger, eine Schülerin." Das Mädchen mit den buschigen Haaren lächelte und gab Harry ein kurzes Winken, welches er scheu erwiderte. Dumbledore bewegte sich weiter zu den verbliebenen dreien. „Und zuletzt, diese zwei sind Arthur Weasley und Kingsley Shacklebolt, die für das Ministerium arbeiten und Sirius Black, ein nahestehender Freund", sagte Dumbledore freundlich.

„Hallo Harry", sagte Sirius glücklich und strahlte vor Freude.

„Ich bin Harry, Harry Potter, aber ich glaube, dass ihr das bereits wisst", sagte er und wollte ihre Hände schütteln, dachte dann aber nochmal drüber nach, da seine Hände schützend um etwas gehüllt waren, als ob er versuchen würde, etwas festzuhalten.

Dr. Trevoli bemerkte dies und ließ einen geschlagenen Seufzer hören. „Was hast du nun?", fragte er, als ob dies eine alltägliche Gegebenheit wäre, was es sehr wohl sein könnte, nach dem, was der Orden wusste.

Harry öffnete seine schützenden Hände und hob sie zum Gesicht des Doktors hoch. Dort saß eine kleine Babykröte.

„Ich habe ihn Kermit genannt", sagte Harry mit schwacher Stimme. „Kann ich ihn behalten?" Er warf dem Arzt einen Welpenblick zu, der den ganzen Orden praktisch gurren ließ. Nun, jeden bis auf Snape, der ein kleines amüsiertes Schnauben von sich gab.

Der Doktor seufzte ein weiteres Mal. „Harry, du kennst die Regeln. Hier sind keine Haustiere erlaubt. Das habe ich dir schon tausend Mal erzählt. Würdest du jetzt bitte die Kröte dorthin zurücktun, wo du sie gefunden hast? Sie könnte eine Familie haben, zu der sie zurückmöchte."

Harry senkte enttäuscht seinen Kopf, bevor er zur anderen Seite des Gartens ging, um die kleine Kröte zurückzulegen.

Dumbledores Augen funkelten. „Fragt er das öfters?"

Der Arzt warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu. „Nur jede Gelegenheit, die sich ihm bietet. Er möchte Tierarzt werden. Er liebt Tiere aller Art. Vor zwei Wochen hat er einen kleinen Hund gefunden und es geschafft, ihn unbemerkt für drei Tage in seinem Zimmer zu halten. Davor war es Bluebird mit einem verletzten Flügel. Er fragt immer, ob er sie behalten kann, aber er weiß, dass er es nicht darf. Das ist ein Krankenhaus, wir können nicht zulassen, dass Tiere hier Amok laufen."

Sirius lächelte. „Nun, er kann alle Haustiere haben, die er möchte, wenn er mitkommt und bei mir lebt."

Der Arzt runzelte ein wenig die Stirn. „Wir werden ihn hier vermissen. Er ist immer solch ein Vergnügen. Wie Sie wissen hat das Gericht entschieden, dass ich derjenige sein würde, der entscheidet, wann er entlassen wird. Ich habe schon seit einer Weile das Gefühl, dass er keine Gefahr mehr für die Gesellschaft ist, aber wir hatten keinen Ort, an den wir ihn schicken konnten. Ein Waisenhaus würde nicht wissen, wie man mit einen früheren psychisch Kranken umgehen soll, eine falsche Bewegung und er könnte wieder rückfallen. Nicht zu verschweigen, wer adoptiert bitte einen 17-jährigen, besonders mit seinem Hintergrund? Versprechen Sie mir nur, Mr Black, dass Sie gut auf ihn aufpassen werden."

„Keine Sorge, das werde ich. James und Lily waren meine besten Freunde. Es tut mir nur Leid, dass ich ihn nicht früher gefunden habe", sagte Sirius ziemlich verloren.

Das war der Moment in dem Harry zurück zur Gruppe sprang. „Kermit hüpft jetzt seinen Weg zurück zu seiner Familie", berichtete Harry. Es war dann, dass Harry Sirius' ziemlich traurigen Gesichtsausdruck sah. „Was ist los, Mr Black?", fragte Harry neugierig.

„Nichts. Alles in Ordnung." Er starrte Harry an. Der Junge war wirklich das Spiegelbild seiner Eltern. Er hatte James' athletische Figur, wie ein Schwimmer. Lilys Größe, die für eine Frau eher groß gewesen war, mit imposanten fünf Fuß acht Inch. Das bedeutete, das er immer noch kleiner war, als die restlichen Männer in der Gruppe, aber größer als alle Frauen. Er hatte Lilys grüne Augen, hohen Wangenknochen und plumpen, pinken Lippen – aber der Wisch an schwarzem Haar auf Harrys Kopf war eindeutig ein Pottergen. Nicht ein einziger Potter im letzten Jahrhundert war dem schrecklichen Kopf an unzähmbaren, schwarzen Haar entkommen, selbst wenn Harrys länger waren, als die von James es gewesen waren und die Mitte seines Rückens erreichten. Und wenn Sirius nicht komplett falsch lag, dann hatte er auch James gerade Nase, die seine Wangenknochen ziemlich gut betonten.

Sein Kopf trug die Blitznarbe, über die die Welt gesprochen hatte, aber das war nicht die einzige Narbe, die das Gesicht oder den Körper des Jungen bedeckte. Mehrere kleine Narben verliefen über sein Gesicht, eine von gerade am Ende seiner linken Augenbraue, über seine Nase und seinem rechten Wangenknochen bis hin zu seinem Kiefer. Eine weitere, viel kleinere war unter seinem linken Auge und lag horizontal auf seinem Wangenknochen. Beide waren dünn und lediglich weiße Linien auf seiner gebräunten Haut, aber sie waren trotzdem ziemlich leicht zu bemerken. Sie verringerten sein gutes Aussehen nicht, sondern sie fügten ihm ein robustes Aussehen hinzu. Sirius konnte auch ein paar schwache Narben auf seinen Händen und Unterarmen erkennen und war sich sicher, dass dort größere auf seinem Rücken waren, ungesehen unter Harrys Shirt.

Sie alle waren Erinnerungen daran, was sein Patenkind durchmachen musste und was er nicht verhindern konnte.

Sirius schüttelte diese Gedanken ab. Er war vielleicht nicht fähig gewesen, das zu verhindern, aber er konnte verhindern, dass es noch einmal geschah.

In diesem Moment entschied sich Dr. Trevoli, Harry die guten Neuigkeiten mitzuteilen. „Harry, diese Leute werden von nun an auf dich aufpassen", sagte Dr. Trevoli mit einem schwachen Lächeln.

Harrys Kopf schnappte hoch, ein kaltes Glimmen war in seinen Augen. „Was?", fragte er frostig.

Alle bis auf Trevoli waren vom plötzlichen Wechsel des Verhaltens erstaunt. Harry hatte sich vorher eher scheu und niedlich benommen. Fast wie ein kleines Kind, doch nun schien es so, als ob er kurz davor wäre, jemanden anzugreifen.

Sie alle blickten hinüber zu Dr. Trevoli, der zur gleichen Zeit nervös und traurig aussah.

„Harry, dieser Mann ist dein Pate", Dr. Trevoli deutete auf Sirius, der wegen Harrys Verhalten lediglich nervös aussah.

Harrys Augen verloren sofort den harten Glanz und glitzerten stattdessen vor Überraschung. „Ich habe einen Paten?", fragte er fast kindlich.

Trevoli lächelte Harry ein bisschen nachsichtig an. „Ja, Harry. Er sucht bereits seit einer Weile nach dir. Er konnte dich nicht finden, da es nie veröffentlicht wurde, wo du untergebracht wurdest. Er ist ein sehr netter Mann."

„Wirklich?", fragte Harry, ein weiteres Mal mit einer kindlichen Stimme.

„Wirklich." Er warf Sirius einen flüchtigen Blick zu, bevor er zu Harry zurückschaute. „Wie wäre es, wenn du losgehst und packst, während ich Sirius mitnehme, um den Papierkram auszufüllen?", schlug er vor.

„Okay", sagte er einer hohen Stimme, offensichtlich aufgeregt. Er drehte sich um und rannte praktisch rein, dorthin, wo alle annahmen, dass sein Raum war.

Trevoli seufzte. „Wir müssen einige Dinge besprechen und Sie müssen seine Entlassungspapiere unterschreiben." Er wandte sich um. „Folgen Sie mir." Und er ging rein.

Sie folgten ihm und gingen an ein paar weiteren merkwürdigen Patienten vorbei, bevor sie ein geräumiges Büro betraten. Trevoli setzte sich hinter den Tisch und bat Sirius, sich ihm gegenüber zu setzen, während die anderen auf den umgebenden Stühlen oder dem Sofa an der Wand Platz nahmen.

Trevoli räusperte sich und erlangte so die Aufmerksamkeit der Anderen. „Mr Black, bevor Sie Harry mitnehmen, muss ich sicherstellen, dass Sie sich bewusst sind, was Sie auf sich nehmen." Er starrte den schwarzhaarigen Mann mit den blauen Augen eindringlich an.

„Was meinen Sie? Er ist mein Patenkind und er gehört zu mir. Ich werde es nicht zulassen, dass Sie es mir ausreden", sagte Sirius und sein Gesicht wurde rot vor Wut.

Trevoli hielt die Hände hoch. „Das ist nicht meine Absicht, Mr Black. Ich muss nur sicher sein, dass Sie wissen, wie Sie auf Harry aufpassen müssen. Wie Sie sehen konnten, ist Harry nicht ganz normal. Er war es nie. Seine Verwandten haben viel zu viel Schaden angerichtet, damit er je wieder normal sein kann."

Severus schnaubte abwertend. „So viel ist offensichtlich."

Sirius schaute Snape böse an. „Halt die Klappe, Snifellus."

Severus verengte seine Augen, sagte aber nichts.

Trevoli räusperte sich ein weiteres Mal. „Wenn wir fortfahren könnten?" Er warf beiden Männern dunkle Blicke zu, einen ganz besonders Kühlen für Severus. „Harry hat bestimmte Tendenzen, die es schwer machen, ihn zu kontrollieren. Wie Sie heute gesehen haben, leidet Harry unter starken Stimmungsschwankungen und einer teilweise gespaltenen Persönlichkeit."

Hermine schnappte nach Luft.

„Anders als andere Patienten, ist seine gespaltene Persönlichkeit nicht so dramatisch, wie seine Stimmungsschwankungen. An manchen Tagen, so wie heute, tendiert er dazu, sich mehr wie ein Kind zu verhalten, auch, wenn er die Hirnfunktionen eines Erwachsenen hat. Er verhält sich einfach nur wie ein Kind. Seine Verwandten haben ihm nie erlaubt, sich wie ein Kind zu benehmen, als er noch eines war und heute hat er die Gelegenheit, dies zu tun, auch wenn er sich immer noch bewusst ist, wer er ist und wie alt er wirklich ist."

„Was meinen Sie damit genau? Ich dachte, dass Menschen mit gespaltener Persönlichkeit sich wie eine komplett andere Person verhalten, ganz anders, als sie wirklich sind?", fragte Kingsley, von der Situation ein wenig verwirrt.

Trevoli seufzte. „Es ist ein wenig schwer zu erklären, da ich noch nie zuvor einen Fall wie diesen hatte. Wenn er in einer solchen Stimmung ist, ist er wie ein sechsjähriger. Seine Begeisterung, seine hohe Stimme – die alle sind sehr kindlich – aber wenn Sie ihn nach seinem Alter fragen würden, würde er sagen, dass er siebzehn sein und er ist fähig sich an alles zu erinnern, was er von seinen Lehrern über die Jahre gelernt hat. Er nennt sich immer noch Harry."

Er schaute ihnen allen in die Augen. „Ich glaube, dass es mehr als alles andere mit seinen Stimmungen zu tun hat. Wenn er glücklich oder zufrieden ist, ist es wahrscheinlicher, dass er in seine kindliche Persona schlüpft. Wenn er wütend ist oder vor etwas Angst hat, ist es wahrscheinlicher, dass er kalt und kalkulierend wird und angreift. Das ist der Grund, warum ich es nur partielle gespaltene Persönlichkeit nenne, da ich keinen anderen Namen dafür habe. Er ist immer noch Harry; er verändert sich nur extrem mit seinen Stimmungen. Die meisten Tage ist er nur ein ganz normaler Teenager, aber an anderen verhält er sich so."

Er lehnte seinen Kopf zur Seite, als ob er über etwas Ernstes nachdenken würde. „Eigentlich hatten Sie Glück heute hier gewesen zu sein, da Sie eine seiner drastischeren Veränderungen sehen konnten und die Art der Dinge verstehen, die er durchmacht. Ich muss Sie noch vor etwas anderem warnen, er hat eine Zwangsstörung. Es könnte schlimmer sein, aber seien Sie nicht überrascht, wenn Ihr Haus in ein paar Tagen um einiges sauberer ist."

Severus warf ihm einen befremdeten Blick zu und hob dann eine Braue. „Es sah nicht so aus, als ob er zwangsgestört wäre." Severus dachte an die mit Dreck beschmutzte Jogginghose und die unordentlichen Haare des jungen Mannes, den sie gesehen hatten, zurück.

Trevoli nickte. „Ich weiß, aber das ist leicht zu erklären. Seine Angehörigen haben oft riesige Mengen an Aufgaben auf Harry abgeladen, als er noch klein war. Sie hatten offensichtlich ein Problem mit Schmutz und mochten es, wenn alles glänzend rein war. Sie haben aber nicht selbst geputzt und wenn irgendetwas im Haus schmutzig war, wurde er schwer bestraft. Er war öfters gezwungen tagelang, manchmal auch wochenlang nicht zu duschen und hat bei seinen Verwandten dreckige und viel zu große Kleidung getragen. Sie haben sich nicht um sein Aussehen geschert und erachteten ihn als weniger Wert als Schmutz, also sah er wie Schmutz aus. Harry hält sich nicht präsentabel, weil es ihm nicht beigebracht wurde. Für ihn wird er immer weniger Wert sein, als alle anderen. Es ist ihm egal, wie er aussieht, weil er von sich selbst so wenig denkt, er erachtet sich fast als unwürdig dafür."

„Wir haben versucht ihm aus diesem Verhalten rauszuhelfen. Zumindest zu dem Punkt, dass er sich wäscht und normal isst, auch wenn wir manchmal ein wenig energischer sein mussten. Manchmal vergisst er einfach zu essen, da er dafür trainiert wurde, nur zu essen, wenn jemand ihm etwas gab. Wir versuchen ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass sein Raum nicht klinisch rein sein muss, er ist immerhin ein Teenager, aber er will nichts davon hören. Er ist so daran gewöhnt, dass alles blank und rein ist, dass er sich weigert selbst die kleinste Unordnung in seinem Raum zuzulassen. Wir mussten ihm sogar verbieten, in die Nähe der Lagerräume zu gehen, weil er sich mindestens einmal am Tag den Reiniger griff, um seinen ganzen Raum zu desinfizieren und sicherzustellen, dass das Fenster absolut sauber und die Möbel poliert sind. Wenn er also mit Ihnen geht, müssen Sie diese Aktivitäten beobachten und sicherstellen, dass er weiß, dass er nicht die ganze Zeit, jeden Tag das Haus reinigen muss."

Jeder nickte.

„Sie sagten, dass er schwer bestraft wurde?", fragte Sirius.

Der Doktor nickte. „Ich habe Ihnen bereits gesagt, was in dem Haus geschah."

„Ist er sprunghaft? Wird er ausflippen, falls ich ihn versehentlich berühre? Wenn ich meine Hand auf seine Schulter lege oder gegen in stoße?", fragte Sirius besorgt. Harry war sein Patenkind. Er musste wissen, wo seine Grenzen lagen. Er wollte ihn nicht aufregen, indem er im Flur in ihn hineinrannte.

Trevoli schüttelte verneinend den Kopf. „Nein. Am Anfang war er ziemlich ängstlich und erwartete immer, geschlagen zu werden, aber über Zeit haben wir ihn aus diesem Muster herausgebrochen. Er genießt solche Aufmerksamkeit. Es würde mich nicht überraschen, wenn er damit beginnt Sie ohne Grund zu umarmen oder gar Ihre Hand zu halten. Er hat keine Art von Zuneigung oder freundlicher Berührung erfahren, als er aufgewachsen ist und genießt es nun. Er ist ein guter Junge."

Sirius lächelte erleichtert.

„Das führt mich zu dem Problem mit der Schule." Er blickte zu dem alten Schulleiter und den momentanen Lehrern von Hogwarts auf. „Ich nehme an, Sie sind hier, weil Sie ihn aufzunehmen wünschen?"

Der Schulleiter nickte, seine Augen funkelten. „Ja, es ist eine schöne, private Institution, in die auch seine Eltern gingen. Er würde dort die meiste Zeit des Jahres verbringen."

Trevoli sah aufgrund dessen ein wenig besorgt aus. „Mr Dumbledore, Sie müssen verstehen, dass Harry Stabilität in seinem Leben braucht. Er hat den größten Teil seines Lebens in dieser Institution verbracht; seine Routine zu verändern und mit Mr Black zu wohnen wird hart genug sein, seinen Wohnort so früh schon wieder zu ändern, könnte mehr schaden als nutzen."

Das Funkeln des Schulleiters verringerte sich und kehrte dann zurück. „Würde e helfen, wenn Sirius erlaubt sein würde, ebenfalls im Schloss zu bleiben, vielleicht könnten sie in privaten Quartieren leben, fort von den anderen Schülern?"

Trevoli dachte eine Minute lang nach und nickte dann langsam. „Vielleicht. Ich bin mir nicht allzu sicher. Harry war noch nie wirklich um Menschen seines eigenen Alters. Eine öffentliche Schule könnte zu viel für ihn sein, da er bisher nur Unterricht von speziellen Lehrern bekommen hat, die hierherkamen."

Er schaute dann gedankenverloren. „Dann hinwieder, könnte es gut für ihn sein. Um andere Kinder seines Alters herum zu sein, könnte ihm zeigen, wie man sich verhält und könnte dazu führen, dass er seine kindliche Persönlichkeit fallen lässt. Er könnte sich normaler fühlen. Auch wenn ich empfehlen würde, ihn zumindest über den Sommer konstanten Kontakt mit einigen Leuten seines Alters haben zu lassen, ich möchte nicht, dass er von so vielen Leuten überwältigt wird."

„Gut, gut", sagte Dumbledore lächelnd. Er schaute flüchtig zu Hermine und Arthur.

„Ich wäre froh, wenn ich helfen könnte. Ich habe bereits meine Hausaufgaben erledigt. Ich muss nur noch einmal über meine Aufsätze drüber lesen, um sicherzustellen, dass sie gründlich ausgearbeitet sind", sagte Hermine.

„Ich kann meine Jungs so oft wie möglich mitnehmen. Ron ist in seinem Alter, ich bin mir sicher, dass sie schnell Freunde werden", sagte Arthur und ignorierte Hermines abscheuvollen Blick, als er Rons Namen erwähnte. Er war einer von Hermines meistgehassten Folterern. Er war schlimmer als die Slytherins.

„Exzellent", sagte der alternde Schulleiter und strahlte vor Freude. Er hoffte, dass Harry viele Freunde machte. Er wollte nicht, dass der arme Junge einsam war, denn er brauchte alle Unterstützung, die er haben konnte.

Dr. Trevoli lächelte. „In Ordnung. Nun, Mr Black, müssen Sie ein paar Formulare für Harrys Entlassung unterschreiben. Als sein Pate werden Sie nun im Auge des Gesetzes für ihn verantwortlich sein. Es wird Ihre Pflicht sein, Hilfe zu suchen, wenn Sie glauben, dass Harry außer Kontrolle gerät." Er schob ein paar Formulare vor ihn.

Sirius überflog sie schnell und unterschrieb sie alle an den dafür vorgesehenen Stellen.

Nun war Harry offiziell seins, zumindest in der Muggelwelt. Er war ein Erwachsener in der Zaubererwelt, auch, wenn er dem Arzt das nicht erzählen würde.

An diesem Punkt lächelte Trevoli und stand auf, was dazu führte, dass die anderen seinem Beispiel folgten. „Jetzt müssen wir nur noch Harry holen."

Er ging dann aus dem Büro und die Restlichen folgten. Sie kamen in einem hübsch beleuchteten Raum mit zwei Betten darin.

„Hallo, Alan. Wie geht es dir heute?", fragte D. Trevoli und lächelte den 24-jährigen an, der lesend auf einem der Betten lag. Er hatte zwei Verbände, einen um jedes Handgelenk.

Der Mann seufzte. „Hallo Dr. Trevoli. Es geht mir gut. Wie geht es Ihnen?", sagte er in einer flachen, desinteressierten Stimme und schaute den Mann noch nicht einmal an.

Sie hatten Alan in Harrys Raum getan, in der Hoffnung, ihn dadurch aus seiner Depression zu bringen, dass er mit einem solch fröhlichen Teenager zusammenlebte. Er war erst seit drei Tagen da.

„Alles gut. Nun, wo ist Harry?", fragte er freundlich.

Alan deutete zum Schrank. Er sagte kein Wort.

Das war, als sie ein Rasseln im Schrank hörten, bevor Harry rauskam und eine eher große Tasche trug, die all seine Kleidungstücke und Besitztümer enthielt.

Harry sah sie und seine Augen leuchteten auf. „Hallo, da seid ihr wieder!"

Dumbledore lachte in sich hinein. „Hallo auch zu dir, Harry", er lächelte den begeisterten Jüngling an.

„Hast du alles gepackt und bist du fertig zu gehen?"

Harry nickte enthusiastisch. „Yup", zwitscherte er.

Harry ging dann hinüber zu Sirius' Seite. „Also werde ich von jetzt an mit dir leben?", fragte er.

Sirius strahlte. „Uhum, ja, dass wirst du."

Harry drehte sich dann zu Trevoli um, ließ seine Tasche fallen und stürzte sich auf den Mann. „Danke, Dr. Trevoli. Ich werde dich vermissen", sagte Harry und ließ den Mann nicht aus seiner Umarmung entkommen.

„Ich werde dich auch vermissen, junger Mann. Und vergiss nicht, falls du jemals etwas brauchst, kannst du mich immer anrufen", sagte er, als Harry ihn losließ.

Harry wandte sich dann zu seinem recht unfreundlichen Zimmerkameraden und strahlte ihn an. „BYE, ALAN!", schrie Harry, was dazu führte, dass der 24-jährige vor Überraschung zuckte und den jüngeren einen bösen Blick angedachte.

„Auf Wiedersehen, Harry", sagte Alan durch zusammengepresste Zähne.

Trevoli versteckte sein Lächeln. Harry war der Einzige, der es schaffte, eine emotionale Reaktion aus dem Mann rauszukitzeln, selbst, wenn es Wut und Hass waren. Harry hatte ihm eindeutig auf seinem Weg der Besserung geholfen, auch wenn es nicht auf die Art war, die sie alle erwartet hatten.

„Also, Harry, bist du bereit, jetzt nach Hause zu gehen?", fragte Sirius ernst.

Harry nickte und ergriff die Hand von seinem Paten.

* * *

TN: Wohhh! Liest sich eigentlich einer dieses Zeug durch, das ich hier schreibe? Gut, jetzt haben wir Harry getroffen, ich mag ihn 3

Danke nochmal für die Reviews, ihr braucht euch keine Sorgen zu machen, beenden werde ich es, aber für lazycrazykitten kann ich nicht garantieren. Immerhin hat sie seit 2008 oder so kein neues Chap rausgebracht, allerdings meinte sie, dass sie in nächster Zeit wahrscheinlich weiterschreiben wird. Ja, und wie immer: Lest doch auch Serpens. Möchte jemand betalesen? Ich hoffe, dass ich nicht allzu viele Fehler reingetippt habe. In der Schule hatte ich immer grad noch so ne 4- in Diktaten ... Gott sei Dank hatten wir nicht viele. Ich war in Französischdiktaten sogar besser, als in Deutschdiktaten. Aber ich schweife ab.

Stay tuned!


	5. Kapitel 5

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter und die darin vorkommenden Charaktere gehören lazycrazykitten und mir in keiner Weise.**

* * *

Asylum

**By lazycrazykitten**

Kapitel Fünf

Zu sagen, dass Harry überrascht war, war eine Untertreibung. Nachdem sie aus der Klinik gegangen waren, hatte Sirius seine Hand fest ergriffen. Dann fühlte es sich so an, als ob er durch eine Tube gequetscht wurde und er hörte ein lautes Popen in seinen Ohren. Nachdem das merkwürdige Gefühl vorüber war, öffnete er die Augen, nur, damit sie sich bei dem Anblick vor ihm weiteten.

Die waren vor Grimmauldplatz 11 und 13. Gar nicht in der Nähe des Laraul-Creak Instituts.

Aber, wie waren sie hierhergekommen? Und wo war die Nummer 12?

Sirius lockerte seinen Griff um Harrys Hand und wandte sich ihm zu, bevor er sich erinnerte, dass er tatsächlich nicht der Geheimniswahrer war.

„Albus", Sirius winkte seine Hand in Harrys Richtung. Harry brauchte ein Stück Papier, das ihm sagte, wo sie waren, bevor er das Haus sehen konnte.

Albus Augen funkelten und er zog einen schmalen Streifen Papier aus seiner Tasche. Er überreicht ihn Harry.

„Les das. Behalte es im Kopf", war alles, was er sagte.

Harry las das Papier und verzog verwirrt sein Gesicht.

Das Hauptquartier des Orden des Phönix' ist im Grimmauldplatz 12 lokalisiert.

Aber, es gab doch keinen Grimmauldpl – Harry schaute auf, während er darüber nachdachte, nur um zu erstarren.

Dort, direkt vor ihm, zwischen 11 und 13 war die 12. Sie stand einfach unschuldig dort, als ob sie schon die ganze Zeit über dort gewesen wäre. Auch wenn Harry ganz sicher wusste, dass sie vor einem Augenblick nicht dort gewesen war.

Er war verrück, aber nicht so verrückt.

„Wie-", begann Harry, wurde aber von Dumbledore unterbrochen.

„Alles wird augenblicklich erklärt werden, Harry. Lass uns reingehen und es uns bequem machen. Es ist eine lange Geschichte", sagte Albus, bevor er die Nummer 12 betrat.

Harry nickte, mehr als nur ein bisschen verwirrt und betrat das dunkle Haus.

Das Haus war dunkel, aber nicht mehr länger depressiv. Seit Sirius' Entlassung hatte er das Haus renoviert, damit es heimeliger war. Es lungerten keine gefährlichen Kreaturen mehr in den Vorhängen oder Schränken. Keine abblätternden Tapeten oder Staub. Und am allerbesten, es gab keinen Kreacher mehr. Der kleine Hauself war, kurz nachdem Sirius die alten, hässlichen Möbel aus dem Haus entfernt hatte, verrückt geworden und war anscheinend gestorben. Niemand war sich ganz sicher wie, aber viele haben den Verdacht, dass er einen der vielen dunklen Zaubertränke gestohlen hatte, die zu der Zeit noch in den Schränken standen und sich damit umgebracht hat. Keiner hatte sich darum geschert, herauszufinden ob es wahr war oder ob er einfach an hohem Alter gestorben war, und keinen Interessierte es genug, um es zu untersuchen.

Das einzig Schlechte war, dass sie es nie geschafft hatten, Mrs Blacks Portrait von der Wand zu nehmen. Sie hatten alles versucht, aber die widerliche Frau war erpicht darauf zu bleiben, also mussten sie immer noch still sein, wenn sie das Haus und den Flur betraten oder verließen.

Harry schaute auf, als er gehetzte Schritte auf der Treppe hörte. Ein Paar identischer Leute, offensichtlich Zwillinge, zeigten sich und kreischten: „SIE SIND ZURÜCK!"

Das war alles, was es brauchte, damit Mrs Black ihre Vorhänge öffnete.

„DRECK! WIDERLICHE MUGGEL-LIEBHABER UND HALBBLÜTER. ICH HÄTTE DICH BEI DEINER GEBURT ERSÄUFEN SOLEN, WIEDERLICHE AUSGEBURT, UNDANKBARES KIND." Das war alles, was Harry zu hören bekam, bevor Sirius und Remus es schaffte, die Vorhänge zu schließen.

Jeder, Harry ausgeschlossen, schaute die Zwillinge böse an.

„Ihr wisst es besser", war alles, was Arthur sagte, bevor er und alle anderen gleichzeitig Harry anschauten, um seine Reaktion zu einer weiteren Schau von Magie zu sehen.

Harrys Mund hing offen und seine Augen waren weit, während er auf die Vorhänge starrte, die ihm den Anblick des Portraits versperrte. Was schlimmer war, war, dass er bleich war und am ganzen Körper zitterte. Die Worte, die sie geschrien hatte, hatten ihn zu sehr an seine Tante und seinen Onkel erinnert. Dreck. Undankbar. Widerliche Ausgeburt. Die Dursleys hatten immer gesagt, dass er ein Unfall war, und dass seine Eltern ihn bei seiner Geburt hätten ersäufen sollen.

Er zuckte, als eine Hand auf seine Schulter gelegt wurde. „Harry", sagte Sirius und versuchte, seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen. „Bist du in Ordnung?", fragte er; er hatte seine Hand entfernt, nachdem Harry zusammengezuckt war.

Harry schoss Sirius ein falsches Lächeln zu, immer noch bleich, aber zumindest hatte er aufgehört zu zittern. „Mir geht es gut." Was offensichtlich eine Lüge war.

Sirius schaute ihn kritisch an, er glaubte ihm nicht. „Wenn du dir sicher bist?", er ließ es als eine Frage stehen.

„Es geht mir gut", sagte Harry, diesmal ein wenig nachdrücklicher.

„Nun, dann lasst uns zur Küche weitergehen", sagte Dumbledore mit einem traurigen Lächeln und ging los, die anderen folgten ihm.

Alle nahmen an dem sehr langen Tisch Platz und warteten kurz darauf, dass die anderen, die nicht mit zum Krankenhaus gekommen waren, ankamen. Die Zwillinge erschienen und setzten sich, zusammen mit zwei anderen rothaarigen Jungen und einer breiten, rothaarigen Frau, von der er annahm, dass sie alle mit Arthur Weasley verwandt waren. Ein schmutzig aussehender Mann beäugte das feine China auf dem Tisch neben ihm.

Eine junge Frau mit schockierend pinken Haar kam herein und setzte sich neben Kingsley, genauso wie Mann mit einem unechten Augapfel, der in seinem Sockel herumrollte. Ein sehr, sehr großer und breiter Mann mit Bart war auch da und sprach mit ein paar der Lehrer. Die dicke Frau, bemerkte Harry, hatte damit begonnen Tee für alle zu kochen und hatte bereits Sandwiches gemacht, nach denen ein paar Leute griffen.

„Komm und nimm etwas, wenn du hungrig bist, Harry. Wir haben das Mittagessen verpasst, als wir kamen, um dich zu holen", flüsterte Sirius in sein Ohr. Harry nahm sich, was aussah wie ein Truthahnsandwich und eine Tasse Tee, die er so zubereitete, wie er es am liebsten mochte. Die dicke Frau strahlte ihn an, bevor sie sich selber Tee nahm und setzte.

„Nun, es sieht so aus, als ob alle da sind-", er stoppte, als er bemerkte, wie ein weiterer Rotschopf in den Raum schlich.

„Ronald, gibt es etwas, was du brauchst?", fragte der Schulleiter gütig.

Ron schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich dachte, ich würde bei der Besprechung mitmachen", sagte er und hielt sein Kinn in einer Art hoch, die ziemlich rotznasig aussah.

„Das wirst du ganz sicher nicht, Ronald Weasley. Geh unverzüglich zurück in dein Zimmer! Du bist zu jung, um hier zu sein", schrie die dicke Frau zum Jungen, der aussah, als ob er in Harrys Alter war.

„Aber ich möchte dem Orden beitreten!", sagte er erhitzt. „Ich bin jetzt 17, ich bin alt genug, um beizutreten." Er warf einen flüchtigen Blick in Hermines Richtung. „Ganz nebenbei, wenn die Besserwiss-, ich meine Hermine beitreten kann, warum kann ich dann nicht?" Er stoppte sich davor, Besserwisserin zu sagen, wohl wissend, dass wenn seine Mutter ihn das sagen hörte, sie sich ewig daran aufhalten würde.

Hermines Gesicht wurde rot wegen der fast gesagten Beleidigung, aber sie sagte nichts dazu. Sie hatte sich daran gewöhnt.

„Aber du bist noch nicht aufgenommen. Es ist unhöflich von dir, anzunehmen, dass du nur wegen deines Alters in den Orden aufgenommen wirst", sagte Molly.

„Aber der Rest der Familie ist im Orden. Ich möchte auch helfen. Ich möchte das Monster niederbringen, dass Ginny getötet hat. Ich möchte mit euch kämpfen. Übrigens sieht das Kind da drüben aus, als sei er 15, was hat er, was ich nicht habe?" Er deutete auf Harry, ohne zu wissen, dass er fragte, was DER Harry Potter hatte, dass er nicht aufweisen konnte.

„Ich bin 17", biss Harry hervor. Er dachte, dass er richtig für sein Alter aussah. Sicher, er war nicht so groß wie der Rotschopf, der ihn mit 6'4'' in den Schatten stellte, aber das würde er nie sein. Er könnte 40 sein und würde immer noch dieselbe Statur haben, wie er sie jetzt hatte. Es war ein wenig unfair von dem Typen, Ronald, mit den Finger auf ihn zu zeigen, wenn er sich immer noch wie ein Dreijähriger verhielt.

„Halt dich da raus", sagte Ronald und kehrte dann dazu zurück, mit seiner Mutter zu streiten.

„Ähem", Dumbledore räusperte sich und alle wurden still. „Molly, ich denke es wäre das Beste, Ron bei den Besprechungen mitmachen zu lassen." Molly sah bereit aus zu protestieren, während Ron triumphierend grinste. Und Harry dachte, dass er beide, Snape und Hermine, stöhnen hörte, aber das könnte seine Einbildung gewesen sein.

„Aber Albus, er ist mein kleiner Babyjunge", sagte Molly, als ob das alles erklären würde, was es für sie wahrscheinlich tat.

„Ich habe es eine Weile in Betracht gezogen, ihn zu fragen. Er ist jetzt Erwachsen und wir könnten einen weiteren Weasley immer gebrauchen", sagte Albus.

Sein Funkeln verstärkte sich nur, als er Snape murmeln hörte: „Zur Hölle könnten wir."

„Ron, würdest du bitte Platz nehmen, damit ich weiter vorstellen kann. Nun, ich werde von links nach rechts die vorstellen, die du nicht kennst", sagte Albus und schaute Harry an. „Das sind Fred und George Weasley." Er wurde von den Zwillingen unterbrochen.

„Das heißt Gred und Forge", sagte einer.

„Ganz besondere Streichespieler", sagte der andere.

„Besitzer von Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze."

„Gewitzt und listig,"

„Mutig und loyal,"

„Und haben wir gesagt heiß?"

„Ehrlich, wir sind moderne Casanova!", sagten sie, wurden dann aber endlich von Molly beim Angeben und Flirten unterbrochen.

„Jungs, genug!", sie sah wütend aus.

Harry allerdings lachte, endlich jemand, der die merkwürdige Stimmung durchbrach, die er gefühlt hatte, seit er das Institut verlassen hatte.

„Wie ich bereits sagte, das sind Fred und George Weasley, neben ihnen sind ihre Brüder Bill und Charlie. Molly, Arthurs Ehefrau. Ronald Weasley, Arthurs jüngster. Dies ist Mundungus Fletcher." Und die Liste ging weiter, bis sie endlich mit „Nymphadora Tonks" endete.

„Nenn mich Tonks, bitte!", sagte das Mädchen mit den pinken Haaren fast flehentlich.

„Und alle, wie ich mir sicher bin wisst ihr es inzwischen, das ist Harry Potter", sagte Albus mit einer schwungvollen Geste.

Der einzige, der überrascht war, war Ron. „Zur Hölle!"

„Ron, pass auf, was du sagst", meinte Molly.

„Und nun, Harry, bin ich mir sicher, dass du viele Fragen hast."

Harry nickte und begann.

„Also, wie bin ich hierhergekommen und warum bewegen sich und sprechen die Bilder?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

Albus lachte in sich hinein. „Magie", sagte er schlicht. Harry sah nur noch verwirrter aus.

„Du bist ein Zauberer, Harry."

* * *

TN:

Damit hätte sich diese Frage beantwortet: Es ließt tatsächlich jemand, was ich hier hinschreibe :3 Ein neues Kapitel zur Feier meines abgeschlossenen Semesters. OMG! Jetzt kommt das Vierte! Und am Ende vom Vierten: Staatsexamen Nummero Uno. *sich in einer Ecke verkriecht und leise schluchzt*

Danke für alle Reviews. **enlya**, ich mag niemanden dazu nötigen beta zu lesen, aber wenn du nichts dagegen hast? Ist aber schön zu wissen, dass da scheinbar doch nicht so viele Fehler sind. Und bei Serpens bin ich recht oft im Englischen? Ich muss gestehen, dass die Autoren beide recht anders schreiben und es mir bei Asylum leichter fällt, es ins Deutsche zu übertragen. Schlimm bei Serpens ist, dasss Evandar so gerne diese Formulierung nutzt, die im Englischen zwar typisch ist, aber im Deutschen so gut wie nie benutzt wird (was man dann als -nd Verben übersetzen müsste: spielend, schreibend, seufzend ...). Wenn es dich nicht störrt, könntest du mir mal als PM schreiben, was dir besonders auffällt, dass kann ich dann versuchen zu vermeiden. Danke 3

Stay tuned


	6. Kapitel 6

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter und die darin vorkommenden Charaktere gehören lazycrazykitten und mir in keiner Weise.**

TN: Danke an enlya fürs betalesen.

* * *

Asylum

**By lazycrazykitten**

Kapitel Sechs

Harry verdrehte seine grünen Augen. „Richtig, ich bin ein Zauberer. Und lasst mich raten, der große Typ da drüben ist ein Riese und er ist ein Vampir", sagte er und deutete auf Hagrid, dann auf Snape. „Was werdet ihr mir jetzt erzählen? Hmmm … vielleicht, dass du der Ur-ur-ur-Urenkel vom Monster von Loch Ness bist und dass meine Mutter vom Mars kam."

Nur die Zwillinge und Sirius lachten darüber.

Albus' Funkeln verminderte sich ein wenig. „Das ist nicht lustig, Harry. Ich meine das ernst. Und ja, Hagrid ist ein Halbriese und Severus ein Viertel Vampir."

Harrys Augen verengten sich. „Schau, ich mag es nicht, wenn Leute sich über mich lustig machen. Nur weil ich im Irrenhaus war, heißt das nicht, dass ich beschränkt oder dumm bin."

Dumbledore hob seine Hände in einer beruhigenden Geste. „Ich schwöre, dass ich mich nicht über dich lustig mache, Harry. Hier, lass mich etwas dir zeigen."

Albus zog seinen Zauberstab und schwebte einen der Sandwichteller in die Luft. Der Teller fuhr dann fort mitten in der Luft zu schweben und vor Harry bewegungslos zu verharren.

Harrys Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung, bevor er eine Hand sowohl über, als auch unter dem Teller wedelte, offensichtlich nach einer Art Faden oder Gerät suchend, das den Teller schweben ließ.

Der Teller senkte sich dann langsam hinab auf den Tisch.

Harry blickte dann unter den Tisch, um zu sehen, ob jemand oder etwas darunter war, das dieses ungewöhnliche Phänomen verursachte. Er schaute dann zur Decke. Nichts. Die einzige Erklärung hierfür konnte Magie sein.

Harry schaute den alten Mann am Kopf des Tisches an und blinzelte. Dann lächelte er verlegen. „Nun, das erklärt eine Menge."

Hier blickten ihn alle fragend an.

Harry wurde wegen der ganzen Aufmerksamkeit rot. „Nun, ich konnte schon immer Dinge, die niemand sonst kann. Ich erinnere mich daran, als eine unserer Krankenschwestern versuchte, mich ein Bad nehmen zu lassen, dass ich nicht wollte, also als sie mich ergreifen wollte, um mich zum Waschraum zu schleifen, da flog sie zurück in die gegenüberliegende Wand. Sie hat sich nicht erinnert, was passiert war. Dann, ein anderes Mal, als einer der Besucher meines alten Zimmernachbars sich über mich lustig machte, da sind der Besucherin die Haare irgendwie ausgefallen." Beim letzten Stück wurde er nur noch roter.

Sirius griente von Ohr zu Ohr. „Ein wahrer Rumtreiber", krähte er.

Severus zwickte nur seine Nase und stöhnte. Das sah nicht gut für ihn aus. Genau was er brauchte, einen James Junior.

„Also glaubst du uns?", fragte Dumbledore, nur um sicherzugehen.

Harry nickte.

„Nun, ich glaube es ist Zeit, dir von deinen Eltern zu erzählen …" Dumbledore fuhr dann fort, Harry von der Nacht zu berichten, in der seine Eltern gestorben waren und wer genau Voldemort war.

„Und jetzt ist dieser Mann, Voldemort", hier schauderte der halbe Orden, „zurück. Er ist vor fünf Jahren wiederauferstanden, irgendwie, durch Arthurs jüngstes Kind", fragte Harry.

Arthur und der Rest der Weasleys nickten.

„Wow", war alles, was Harry sagen konnte. „Und ich soll in diese Schule gehen, Hogwarts?"

Wieder nickten alle.

„In welchem Jahr werde ich dann sein? Ich kann keine Magie, sicherlich werde ich hinter den anderen sein?"

Dumbledore nickte ein bisschen traurig. „Das wirst du, unglücklicherweise, sein. Aber wir sind zu einer Lösung dafür gekommen. Du wirst Professor Snapes Lehrling sein, da er die meiste Hilfe dabei benötigt, Zaubertrankzutaten aufzufüllen und so etwas. Zusätzlich brauchst du nur den Anweisungen im Buch zu folgen, um einen Zaubertrank richtig hinzubekommen, da du sie dir nicht merken musst, so wie andere Schüler. Du wirst diesen Sommer einige grundlegende Zauber und Tränke lernen und dann machen wir einen Plan für die Zeit, in der du in Hogwarts bist, mit verschiedenen Lehrern, nachdem die Schüler für den Tag fertig sind. Du wirst ein Zimmer in Professor Snapes Quartier haben, da dies Tradition für einen Lehrling ist."

Sirius entschied sich seine Meinung darüber kundzutun. „Wartet eine Minute. Ich habe dem nicht zugestimmt! Ich bin sein Beschützer; ihr könnt diese Entscheidungen doch nicht einfach für Harry treffen. Warum kann er kein Lehrling für Moony sein? Er braucht immerhin jemanden, der ein paar Tage im Monat für ihn übernimmt."

„Sirius, von den Muggelgesetzten abgesehen ist Harry in der Zaubererwelt ein Erwachsener. Das bedeutet, dass ich, was Harry betrifft, nicht nach deiner Meinung fragen muss. Zweitens kennt Harry noch keine Zauber, sicherlich nicht genug, um für ein paar Tage im Monat zu unterrichten. Severus wird gut auf Harry aufpassen, Sirius", behauptete der Schulleiter.

Sirius blickte zu Snape hinüber. „Wenn ich herausfinde, dass du ihm nur ein Haar gekrümmt hast, Snape, dann werde ich dich töten."

Snape schnaubte. „Bitte, du kannst noch nicht einmal mit einer geschickten Beleidigung aufwarten, was lässt dich denken, dass ich dir glaube?"

„Gentlemen, genug." Albus blickte dann zu Harry. „Ist das in Ordnung für dich, du siehst ein wenig blass aus."

Harry nickte. „Es ist nur eine Menge zu verdauen."

Albus nickte freundlich. „Ronald, er wird sich ein Zimmer mit dir teilen. Warum zeigst du Harry nicht den Weg? Ich bin mir sicher, dass er sich gerne hinlegen würde und sich vor dem Abendessen ein wenig ausruhen möchte."

„Ja, Sir", sagte Ron. Auch wenn viele im Haus vorsichtig wären, jemanden, der seine Familie umgebracht hatte in ihrem Raum schlafen zu lassen, traute Ron dem Kleineren eher, da er nicht in der Sitzung gewesen war.

Ron führte Harry hoch in sein Zimmer. „Dein Bett ist links."

Ron ließ sich dann auf sein Bett fallen und beobachtete den kleineren Mann dabei, wie er ein paar Dinge aufstellte und seine Kleidung schnell wegräumte. Der Schwarzhaarige ging dann rüber zu einem bodentiefen Spiegel an der Schranktür und steckte sich zwei Finger in die Augen.

„Ah, was glaubst du, was du tust?", fragte Ron hysterisch. Welche Art von Person spielte mit seinem Augapfel?

Harry stach sich fast selbst ins Auge, weil er sich erschreckt, dass der andere ihn fast anschrie.

„Mensch, flipp nicht aus oder so. Ich hole mir nur meine Kontaktlinsen raus", sagte Harry und entfernte schnell die durchsichtigen Dinger aus seinen Augen.

Ron trat zu ihm herüber. „Was ist eine Kontaktlinse?" Er hatte so etwas noch nie in der Zaubererwelt gesehen.

„Weißt du, was eine Brille ist?" Der andere Junge nickte. „Die sind genauso wie die, nur dass sie in das Auge gelegt werden. Ich schlafen nur nicht mit meinen drin, sie lassen meine Augen tränen."

„Warum trägst du dann nicht einfach eine Brille?", fragte Ron. Würde das nicht leichter sein, als einen Finger in sein Auge zu stecken?

„Oh, ich hatte eine, aber die Ärzte haben sie weggenommen. Sie sagten, dass sie nicht wollen, dass ich das Glas in ihnen als Waffe nutze", sagte Harry, bevor er sich hinlegte und seine Augen schloss, bereit, nach den letzten stressvollen Stunden zu schlafen.

Ron war verwirrt. Was war ein Arzt und warum hatten sie gedacht, dass der kleinere Junge die Gläser als Waffe nutzen würde? Er würde später mit seiner Mutter sprechen müssen.

Ron schloss die Tür, zog los, um ein paar Antworten zu finden und ließ den Kleineren zurück, damit er Ruhe finden konnte.

* * *

TN: Danke an die Reviewschreiber, sprich **enlya**, **mimaja** und **Minana** (die klingen alle iwie ähnlich). Ihr macht mich glücklich! :3

Ab jetzt kommt Asylum auch immer am Mittwoch. Stay tuned


	7. Kapitel 7

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter und die darin vorkommenden Charaktere gehören lazycrazykitten und mir in keiner Weise.**

TN: Danke an enlya fürs betalesen.

* * *

Asylum

**By lazycrazykitten**

Kapitel Sieben

Sirius beobachtete, wie die Jungen nach oben gingen, bevor er sich wieder dem Schulleiter zuwandte. „Weißt du noch, dass du dem Psychologen gesagt hast, dass er mit mir in Hogwarts leben wird. Erinnerst du dich, er hat gesagt, dass es Harry nicht gut tun würde, wenn man ihn von einer Person zur nächsten schiebt. Warum hast du deine Meinung geändert?", sagte Sirius verzweifelt.

Dumbledore lächelte grimmig. „Ich weiß, was ich gesagt habe, aber du musst verstehen, dass ich versuche zu tun, was am besten für Harry ist. Ich denke, dass, wenn wir eine gute Entschuldigung für Harry haben wollen, warum er erst im siebten Jahr nach Hogwarts kommt, ein Lehrling die beste Wahl für ihn ist. Wir können den Schülern nicht einfach sagen, dass er Harry Potter ist und ihn unter sie werfen. Sie würden ihn lebendig verspeisen und erwarten, dass er etwas Großartiges tut. Sie würden alle denken, dass er irgendwo im Geheimen im Training war und dass er sowohl stark ist, als auch sehr viel weiß, wo er in Wahrheit doch keine Magie kennt. Wenn wir den Schülern einen falschen Namen sagen und behaupten, dass er ein Lehrling ist, dann wird Harry nicht so überwältigt sein. Wenn er in der Nähe von Severus bleibt, dann werden ihn die Schüler nicht so viele Fragen stellen, weil sie seinen Zorn fürchten."

Sirius starrte ihn nur an. „Huh, daran habe ich gar nicht gedacht."

Snape rollte seine Augen gen Himmel. „Ich arbeite mit Idioten."

„Leck mich, Snape."

„Das würde dir gefallen, nicht wahr, Köter?"

„Bitte, als ob ich wollen würde, dass irgendein Teil meines Körpers dein schleimiges, fledermausartiges Äußeres berührt, ganz zu schweigen von deinem Mund. Du hast vermutlich Tollwut oder eine andere schreckliche Krankheit."

„Ha, du, der Köter, beschuldigst MICH, dass ich Tollwut habe. Das ist mal was Neues. Wenn ich derjenige bin, der Tollwut hat, dann frage ich mich, welche Krankheit du mit dir herumschleppst, Köter."

Dumbledore seufzte nur. Es war es einfach nicht wert zu versuchen, sie zu stoppen, nicht, wenn sie nach fünf Minuten den nächsten Streit anfingen. Es war einfach eine viel zu große Energieverschwendung für jemanden in seinem Alter. „Besprechung beendet."

Alle, die kein Zimmer im Haus hatten gingen und ließen nur Sirius, Remus, die Weasleys, Hermine und den alten Schulleiter zurück, der nur zum Abendessen blieb, bevor er zurück in die Schule gehen wollte.

In diesem Augenblick kam Ron mit einem verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck die Treppe runter. „Mum, Harry ist nicht ganz richtig im Kopf, oder?"

Alle erstarrten. Er war für nur 15 Minuten oder so oben im Zimmer gewesen.

Molly räusperte sich. „Was lässt dich das denken, Ron, Liebling?"

„Nun, nur ein paar Dinge, die er gesagt hat. Irgendetwas über eine Brille als Waffe benutzen. Und sich Glas in die Augen tun."

Alle bis auf Hermine starrten ihn voll Horror an. „Er hat sich kein Glas in die Augen getan. Zumindest nicht die Art, an die ihr denkt. Oh, wie soll ich das nur erklären?", sagte Hermine. „Nun, die ersten Kontaktlinsen, die es gab waren aus Glas, aber diese hatten das Auge zu sehr irritiert. Heute sind sie aus einer Art atmungsaktivem Material gemacht, das Plastik ähnelt."

Sirius legte seinen Kopf zur Seite. „Er tut sich etwas in sein Auge, das atmet?"

Remus verpasste ihm einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf. „Nein, Idiot. Harry tut sich etwas ins Auge, das ihm dabei hilft zu sehen, wie eine Brille. Man nutzt die Bezeichnung atmungsaktiv als eine andere Art, um zu deutlich zu machen, dass das Produkt Luft an das Auge lässt. Liege ich richtig?"

Hermine strahlte und nickte.

Sirius sah immer noch verwirrt aus.

„Oh, bei Merlin, Sirius, vergiss es einfach. Wenn du es immer noch nicht verstanden hast, dann wirst du es nie", sagte Remus erschöpft.

Molly seufzte und wandte sich wieder ihrem jüngsten Kind zu, nun, ihrem jüngsten, jetzt, da ihre süße Ginny fort war. „Ron, ich würde mich nicht deswegen sorgen. Er scheint ziemlich klar im Kopf zu sein. Sei einfach nur vorsichtig, was du zu ihm sagst. Versuch ihn nicht zu ärgern. Ich glaube nicht, dass es sicher wäre, das zu tun."

Ron wartete auf eine Erklärung warum, aber sie drehte sich nur weg und fing an mit dem Geschirr zu klappern. „Ist das alles?", fragte er, wissend, dass es einen Grund gab, warum sie „ziemlich klar im Kopf" gesagt hatte.

„Ron, misch dich nicht ein. Es geht dich nichts an. Wenn Harry es dir erzählen möchte, dann wird er es", belehrte Molly ihn.

Ron ging zum Wohnzimmer und grummelte die ganze Zeit. „Keiner erzählt mir je was in diesem Haus. Es ist so, als ob ich nicht existieren würde."

* * *

TN: Ja, es ist kurz. Aber das ist nicht auf meinem Mist gewachsen. Dafür gibt es im nächsten Kapitel über 6.000 Worte.


	8. Kapitel 8

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter und die darin vorkommenden Charaktere gehören lazycrazykitten und mir in keiner Weise.**

TN: Danke an enlya fürs betalesen.

* * *

Asylum

**By lazycrazykitten**

Kapitel Acht

15ter August – 2 Wochen später

Harry jauchzte. „Du lässt mich einen eigenen Zauberstab kaufen?" Seine Stimme war hoch und kindlich.

Dumbledores Augen funkelten und er nickte. „In der Tat, mein Junge."

Harry jauchzte ein weiteres Mal, was dazu führte, dass Severus zusammenzuckte und stöhnte. Ein begeisterter 17jähriger, der sich wie ein sechsjähriger verhielt, war für Severus nie eine gute Sache.

„In Ordnung. Lass mich meine Schuhe holen und dann können wir gehen." Harry rannte die Stufen hinauf und rief die ganze Zeit in einer Singsang-Stimme: „ICH BEKOMME MEINEN ZAUBERSTAB, ICH BEKOMME MEINEN ZAUBERSTAB."

Dumbledore hörte ein Lachen aus dem Flur und wandte sich um, um Sirius zu sehen.

„Ich nehme an, dass Harry endlich in die Winkelgasse darf, um seine Sachen zu kaufen?" Sie hatten mit Harry einige magische Theorien besprochen und ihm auch die Beschwörungen und Bewegungen für die Zauber beigebracht, aber er musste sich erst noch einen Zauberstab kaufen, um besagte Zauber auszuführen.

Harry war überraschenderweise mit allen im Haus zurechtgekommen und hatte in der kurzen Zeit schnell eine enge Beziehung mit ihnen geformt, selbst mit Snape. Wenn er nicht im Unterricht mit Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore oder Snape war, konnte man ihn entweder in der Bibliothek finden, wo er sich leise mit Hermine unterhielt oder im Garten, wo er mit Ron auf einem alten Sauberwisch flog. Harry war sogar ziemlich gut auf dem Besen, besonders für jemanden, der gerade erst gelernt hatte zu fliegen. Ein wahres Naturtalent. Dieser Besen behinderte ihn jedoch.

Sirius grinste. Er musste ihm einfach nur einen neuen kaufen, während sie in der Winkelgasse waren.

„Was lässt dich zu dieser erstaunlichen Schlussfolgerung kommen, Black? Könnte es vielleicht der sehr laute und störende Gesang sein; „Ich bekomme meinen Zauberstab", immer und immer wieder?", dröhnte Severus.

Trotz Severus Behauptung, hasste er den lauten 17jährigen nicht. Es stimmte, der Junge konnte ein wenig nervig werden, wenn er in seinem kindlichen Zustand war, aber er war eigentlich ziemlich still und problemlos, wenn er in seiner normalen, alltäglichen Persönlichkeit war. Das Kind war auch schlau. Er saugte alles auf, was Magie betraf, und war mit dem kompletten Lehrplan des ersten Jahres schon fast fertig. Bisher war er an noch keinem Zaubertrank gescheitert. Auf der anderen Seite war es ja nur Stoff aus dem ersten Jahr.

Das war erst das dritte Mal, dass er ihn in seiner kindlichen Persönlichkeit gesehen hatte. Das erste Mal war im Institut gewesen und das zweite Mal zwei Tage nachdem er in das Hauptquartier gekommen war. Er schien in die Rolle zu driften, wenn er begeistert war, zum Beispiel, wenn er ein Tier fand (er fand die Eulen im Haus, genauso, wie Hermines Katze Krummbein)und jetzt verfiel er in diese Persönlichkeit, weil er herausfand, dass er seinen Zauberstab bekommen würde.

„Ich werde ihm alles zeigen. Zuerst holen wir ihm seinen Zauberstab, dann neue Klamotten, die ihm tatsächlich stehen. Wir kaufen seine Schulsachen und dann können wir zu Florean Fortescue's gehen und uns ein Eis holen. Dann können wir den Tag damit beenden, dass wir ihm einen neuen Besen kaufen! Er wird so viel Spaß haben!", sagte Sirius und ignorierte die Kommentare von Snape.

Dumbledore runzelte die Stirn. „Sirius, Harry wird nicht mit dir gehen."

Sirius erstarrte. „Was?"

„Es würde merkwürdig aussehen, wenn Severus' Lehrling mit dir gesehen werden würde. Die Leute könnten vielleicht die richtigen Schlüsse daraus ziehen und erkennen, dass es Harry ist. Wo wir gerade davon sprechen, wir müssen uns einen Namen für ihn überlegen, bevor wir gehen. Keiner darf wissen, dass Harry zurück ist."

„A-aber, ich möchte nicht, dass Harry mit dem alten Schleimball geht." Severus sah milde entrüstet aus. Er war nur zwei Monate älter als Black. „Er wird ihn in der Winkelgasse keinen Spaß haben lassen. Du willst Harry doch nicht aufregen, oder?"

Nun, das war unter der Gürtellinie, selbst Severus würde nicht so weit gehen. Sie alle erinnerten sich an das eine Mal, wo Harry in seinem zweiwöchigen Aufenthalt wahrhaft wütend geworden ist. Es hatte sie alle geängstigt.

* * *

-Flashback-

Harry war seit etwa einer Woche im Haus, sie alle saßen um den Tisch und genossen das Abendessen. Ein Treffen des Ordens war gerade vorbei und alle waren unten und aßen, von den Zwillingen einmal abgesehen, die hochgerannt waren um irgendetwas zu holen, keiner hatte wirklich fragen wollen was.

Plötzlich: „DRECK! IM ÄLTESTEN HAUS DER BLACKS! WIDERLICHE BLUTSVERRÄTER! IHR SEIT HIER NICHT WILLKOMMEN! RAUS HIER! RAUS AUS MEINEM HAUS! RAUS!"

„Verdammt. Ich hasse dieses dumme Portrait!" Sirius stand vom Tisch auf, nur um zu sehen, wie Harry sich ein scharfes Messer griff und mit einem mörderischen Gesichtsausdruck aus dem Raum und in den Flur rannte.

Alle erstarrten. „Meine Babys", und Molly rannte auch aus dem Raum, um ihre schelmischen Zwillinge zu retten. Die anderen folgten geschwind, nur um zu stoppen und zuzuschauen, wie Harry dem Portrait von Mrs Black Beleidigungen entgegenwarf.

„HALT DIE KLAPPE DU ALTE SCHACHTEL! DAS IST JETZT SIRIUS' HAUS. DU KANNST NICHT EINFACH JEDEN HERUMKOMMANDIEREN."

„WENN ICH GEWUSST HÄTTE, WAS FÜR EINE ENTTÄUSCHUNG MEIN ERSTGEBORENER WERDEN WÜRDE, DANN HÄTTE ICH DAS HAUS SEINER COUSINE BELLATRIX ODER NARCISSA GEGEBEN, DAMT SIE ES IHREN KINDERN VERMACHEN KÖNNEN: ICH HÄTTE ES JEMANDEN ÜBERLASSEN, AUF DEN ICH STOLZ BIN, ANSTATT DIESER SCHLECHTEN ENTSCHULDIGUNG EINES REINBLÜTERS. WAS FÜR EINE VERSCHWENDUNG!"

Harry wurde plötzlich leise und flüsterte: „Wage es nicht Sirius vor mir zu beleidigen, du altes Miststück." Er deutete drohend mit dem Messer auf das Portrait.

Sie lachte höhnisch. „Und was möchtest du damit tun? Du kannst kein Portrait umbringen, Schätzchen – du kannst mich noch nicht einmal verletzen. Und ich habe sichergestellt, dass du mich nicht von der Wand entfernen kannst. Das ist mein Haus und

ICH REDE ÜBER MEINEN WERTLOSEN SOHN SO, WIE ICH MÖCHTE!"

„Ich habe dich gewarnt." Harry nahm sich dann das Messer und schnitt innen in die Leinwand über Mrs Blacks Kopf. „Du hast gesagt, dass ich dich nicht von der Wand entfernen kann? Nun, rate Mal was? Ich bin vielleicht nicht fähig, den Rahmen von der Wand zu nehmen, aber ich kann dich entfernen." Harry schnitt mit einem sadistischen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht innen am Rahmen entlang.

Mrs Black schrie die gesamte Zeit. „STOP! STOP DU DUMMER BENGEL! DU HAST KEINE IDEE, WER ICH BIN! DIES IST MEIN HAUS UND ICH WEIGERE MICH SO BEHANDELT ZU WERDEN!"

Sie wurde gedämpft, als Harry endlich die Leinwand aus dem Rahmen bekam und zur Feuerstelle ging, sie anzündete und das schreiende Portrait hineinwarf. Mrs Blacks Schreie hörten endlich auf. Harry lächelte nur, summte leise, als er zuhörte, wie ihre schmerzhaften Schreie verklangen und wiegte sich auf seinen Fersen vor und zurück.

Alle standen glotzend da.

„Nun, warum haben wir nicht vorher daran gedacht, die Leinwand aus dem Rahmen zu entfernen?", sagte Sirius in dem fehlschlagenden Versuch die Anspannung zu brechen. Niemand war mehr hungrig, nachdem sie das brutale Schauspiel gesehen hatten und Ron war die ganze Nacht über wach und stellte sicher, dass sein Zimmerkamerad ihn nicht erstach.

-Ende des Flashbacks-

* * *

Dumbledore seufzte. „Sirius, stell dich nicht dumm an. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Severus und Harry eine schöne Zeit haben werden. Anders als ihr beiden kommen sie gut miteinander aus. Du kannst mit den Weasleys gehen und Harry und Severus nachher im Tropfenden Kessel treffen. Gut, irgendwelchen Ideen für Namen?"

Harry kam die Treppe hinuntergerannt, ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. „Ich bin zurück, können wir jetzt gehen?", fragte er und hüpfte fast vor Begeisterung.

Albus lächelte. „Noch nicht, Harry. Wir müssen uns noch einen Namen für dich ausdenken, bevor wir gehen können. Du musst den Namen mögen, da es derselbe sein wird wie der, den du in Hogwarts nutzen wirst."

„Wie wäre es mit Felix", sagte Sirius gespielt ernst und versuchte, sein Gelächter zu unterdrücken.

Harry trat einen Schritt von Sirius zurück und schaute ihn voller Horror an. Und in einer sehr kindischen Stimme fragte er: „Willst du, dass ich dich verhaue, Onkel Sirius?"

Sirius wollte sich gerade entschuldigen und seinen Pseudoneffen beruhigen, als er sah, wie Harry ihm ein Grinsen zuwarf. „Schlingel. Mach das nicht." Sirius verwuschelte Harrys Haar und machte es damit noch wirrer.

„Nun, wenn nicht Felix, wie wäre es mit dem großen Helden Achilles? Das ist ein starker, männlicher Name. Sicher wirst du mit dem nicht verprügelt werden."

Severus schnaubte. „Natürlich nicht. Niemand würde es je wagen, Achilles anzufassen, sie würden einfach nur auf ihn deuten und lachen."

„Nun, wenn du so toll bist, Schniefel-", Sirius beäugte Harry einen Moment und änderte seine Meinung, „Severus, dann denk dir was aus."

Severus schaute Sirius böse an und blickte dann zu Harry. Was würde zu diesem jungen Mann passen? „Wie wäre es mit Dorian?"

Sirius wollte gerade loslachen, als er sah, wie Harrys Augen bei dem Namen aufleuchteten.

Harry probierte den Namen ein paar Mal aus. „Dorian. Dorian. Ich mag es. Aber ich brauche immer noch einen Mittel- und einen Nachnamen." Er war offensichtlich über seine kindliche Persönlichkeit hinweg.

„Hmmm, gibt es welche, die du magst, Harry?", fragte Albus freundlich.

„Ja, ich mag Nathanail als Mittelnamen", sagte Harry. „Was glaubt ihr, ist ein gut für einen Nachnamen?"

„Wie wäre es mit Gray?", sagte Sirius kichernd. Harry warf ihm einen merkwürdigen Blick zu; offensichtlich verstand er es nicht. „Wie auch immer."

„Nun, es ist August. Wie wäre es mit Augustine? Es ist Latein und bedeutet adlig", sagte Albus.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich kann mir schlimmeres vorstellen. Dorian Nathanail Augustine. Ich mag, wie es sich anhört." Es rollte ihm leicht von der Zunge.

Dumbledore klatschte einmal in die Hände. „Fantastisch. Jetzt ist es Zeit zu gehen. Severus, du flohst zuerst und zeigst Harry, wie man es macht. Und Harry, erinnere dich daran Severus in der Öffentlichkeit von jetzt an Master Snape oder einfach Sir zu nennen, da er dein Master in Zaubertränke ist."

Severus trat in die Feuerstelle und griff sich eine Hand voll von etwas auf einem Teller, das aussah wie schwarzer Sand. „Winkelgasse", sagte er deutlich, während er den Sand auf die Feuerstelle warf und in einer Stichflamme grünen Feuers verschwand.

Harry hielt Maulaffen feil. „Das war sooo cool." Harry rannte zur Feuerstelle und griff sich das Flohpulver. „Winkelgasse." Und weg war er.

Harry schloss seine Augen, nachdem er ein paar Feuerstellen an ihm vorbeiwirbeln sah, was dazu führte, dass ihm ein wenig übel wurde, bis seine Füße auf festen Boden geschleudert wurden, was ihn stolpern ließ. „Umph."

Severus seufzte und zwickte seine Nasenrücken, als er sah, wie sein Lehrling auf den Boden fiel. „Von allen Leuten, die ich als Lehrling haben könnte, musste ich mit dem Tollpatschigen enden."

Severus ergriff Harry beim Arm und zog ihn auf seine Füße. „Wir holen dir zuerst vernünftige Zaubererkleidung, bevor wir irgendetwas anderes tun", sagte Snape und beäugte missbilligend die ziemlich farbenfrohe Robe, die Harry anhatte. Dumbledore hatte Harry mit ein paar Roben ausgestattet, die er in der Öffentlichkeit tragen sollte, da er annahm, dass Muggelkleidung zu viel Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn ziehen würde; unglücklicherweise trug Harry grade einen limettengrünen Umhang, der wahrscheinlich noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit auf sie ziehen würde, als besagte Muggelkleidung.

„Eigentlich, warum ziehst du diese klägliche Entschuldigung für eine Robe nicht einfach aus. Ich würde lieber mit einem Muggelstämmigen oder Muggelliebhaber gesehen werden, als mit jemanden, der dasselbe Modebewusstsein hat wie Dumbledore", sagte Snape.

Harry knöpfte die Robe auf und hielt sie dem Zaubertränkemaster hin, damit er mit ihr machen konnte, was er wollte. Er stand da und hielt sie ihm hin, während der Master ihn anstarrte. Harry schaute an sich hinab; er dachte nicht, dass die Kleidung, die er trug, so schlecht aussah, dass Severus ihn so kritisch anschauen musste. Er trug enge, passende Jeans und einen langärmliges, schwarzes Shirt mit rundem Ausschnitt. Er trug fast immer lange Ärmel, um einige Narben auf seinen Armen zu bedecken.

„Ähm, Master Snape?", fragte Harry und versuchte die Aufmerksamkeit des Mannes von seiner offensichtlich fehlplatzierten Muggelkleidung abzulenken.

Severus schüttelte seinen Kopf, räusperte sich und entfernte seinen Blick von dem jüngeren Mann. Jünger, wie in Teenager. Ein Teenager, der 20 Jahre jünger war als er. Ein Teenager, der jung genug war, sein Schüler zu sein. Zur Hölle, jung genug um SEIN Kind zu sein. Er sollte diesen jungen Mann nicht so anschauen, als sei er sein Lieblingsessen, das auf einem silbernen Tablett serviert wurde. Lily würde sich für ihn schämen! Solche Gedanken über ihren Sohn zu hegen.

Snape nahm sich die abstoßende grüne Robe von Harry und verbannte sie. „Komm, Dorian. Wir müssen weiter."

„Ja, Master Snape", sagte Harry, während sie aus dem überfüllten Pub gingen und er versuchte, so viel wie möglich anzuschauen.

„Hör auf damit. Du siehst wie ein Idiot aus", sagte Severus, als er sah, wie Harry seinen Kopf von der einen zur anderen Seite drehte und sich alles ansah.

Severus ging zu einer Backsteinmauer und tippte mit seinem Zauberstab auf ein paar der Steine, während Harry genau auf die Reihenfolge achtete. Er starrte, als die Wand magisch verschwand und die Winkelgasse enthüllte.

Severus begann in einem flotten Tempo loszulaufen und erwartete, dass Harry hinter ihm folgte. Sie gingen die Gasse entlang und stoppten erst, als sie Madam Malkins Roben für alle Gelegenheiten erreichten. Severus öffnete die Tür. „Rein", war alles, was er sagte.

Harry ging in den Laden und schaute sich um. Das Geschäft war voller Roben und Umhänge in allen Farben und Größen. Zwei Stühle standen in der Mitte des Ladens.

„Ah, Severus Snape. Es ist eine Weile her. Was kann ich heute für Sie tun?" Eine dicklich aussehende Frau kam zu ihnen, mit einem Maßband über ihrer Schulter und extra Nadeln, die in den Stoff ihrer Robe gesteckt waren. Es war offensichtlich Madame Malkin.

„Hallo Madame. Dies ist Dorian Augustine, mein neuer Lehrling. Wir benötigen drei Lehrlingsroben, drei Alltagsroben und zwei Reiseumhänge", Severus zählte alles auf, was Harry brauchte. „Die Lehrlingsroben müssen mit feuerabstoßenden [-wehrend], schmutzabweisenden und chemikalienresistenten Zaubern ausgestattet werden." Er überlegte einen Augenblick. „Eigentlich können Sie schmutzabweisende und Anti-Knitter Zauber auf alle Roben und Umhänge tun. Er ist ein wenig tollpatschig."

Ein entrüstetes „Hey" war von Harry zu hören.

Severus warf ihm nur einen Blick zu, der eindeutig sagte „was? Du bist tollpatschig."

„In Ordnung und in welchen Farben möchten Sie sie haben?", fragte Madame Malkin, während sie sich Notizen zur Bestellung machte.

„Schwarz für alle Lehrlingsroben und für die alltäglichen eine schwarz, eine dunkelgrün und eine marineblau. Für die Umhänge schwarz und dunkelgrau", sagte Severus und blickte nach Bestätigung suchend zu Harry.

„Warum schwarz für alle Lehrlingsroben?", fragte er neugierig.

Severus griente. „Wir können nicht zulassen, dass mein Stil zerstört wird, oder?", fragte er und bezog sich auf seine übermäßige Nutzung von schwarz in seiner Garderobe.

Harry schnaubte. „Sicher, was auch immer Sie sagen, Sir."

Malkin betrachtete die beiden mit einem kleinen Lächeln. Nicht viele hatten die Eier so mit Severus zu sprechen und es war sogar noch seltener, dass dieser es mit so viel Humor nahm. „In Ordnung. Auf den Schemel mit dir", sagte Madame Malkin. Dann nahm sie sich ihr Maßband und begann seine Maße aufzunehmen und Stoff abzupinnen. Nach einer halben Stunde war er fertig zu gehen.

„Du kannst diese Robe mit dir nehmen, Lieber, und ich schicke dir den Rest in ein paar Tagen zu", sagte Malkin, als sie sie rausgeleitete.

„Als nächstes gehen wir zu Gringotts und dann können wir deinen Zauberstab und andere Sachen kaufen." Der Trip zu Gringotts war kurz, ganz anders als der zu Ollivanders.

„Mr Potter, ich habe bereits begonnen mich zu fragen, ob ich eine Chance haben würde, Ihnen einen Zauberstab zu verkaufen", sagte Ollivander, nachdem er aus einer dunklen Ecke herausgetreten war.

Harry hüpfte und wirbelte herum. „Tu das nicht", er dachte einen Moment nach. „Wie haben Sie meinen Namen gewusst?", fragte Harry und stellte sicher, dass seine Narbe immer noch von Muggle Make-up bedeckt war. Einige Zauberer konnten durch Tarnzauber blicken, aber Make-up war etwas unerwartetes, also dachte keiner daran nachzuschauen, ob eine Narbe unter den Kosmetika lag, weil es natürlich aussah.

Ollivander warf ihm nur ein geheimnisvolles Lächeln zu und begann damit, durch die Boxen zu sortieren. „Ich erinnere mich daran, als Ihre Eltern ihren ersten Zauberstab gekauft haben", sagte er. Er überreichte Harry einen schlanken, schwarzen Stab. „Schwing ihn mal."

Harry zerbrach eine Lampe. Severus verdrehte die Augen. Das würde eine Weile dauern.

„Nicht der also." Nach fast zwanzig Zauberstäben begann Ollivander, begeistert zu werden.

„Schwieriger Kunde, Mr Potter. Sehr schwierig. Aber sorgen Sie sich nicht. Ich denke, ich habe den perfekten Zauberstab für Sie." Er wanderte zurück, nahm sich eine alte, staubbedeckte Box und zog einen Zauberstab aus Stechpalme hervor.

„11 Inch, Stechpalme und Phönixfeder, sehr biegsam."

Harry schwang den Zauberstab und goldene Funken flogen vorne raus.

Ollivander klatschte. „Interessant."

„Was ist interessant?", fragte Severus und trat zum alten Mann und Harry.

„Ich erinnere mich an jeden Zauberstab, den ich je verkauft habe. Dieser Phönix hat seine Feder nur einem anderen Stab gegeben. Es ist sehr interessant, dass dieser Zauberstab Mr Potter auswählt, wo doch sein Bruder ihm diese Narbe gab." Damit drehte sich Ollivander herum und ging in den hinteren Bereich seines Ladens.

„Das war merkwürdig", sage Harry. „Wohin jetzt?"

Nachdem er Harry zu Flourish and Blotts, Gambol and Japes und den Kesselladen geschleppt hatte, waren sie nun vor Severus' Lieblingsgeschäft. Der Apotheke.

Als Harry hineinging, bedeckte er sofort die Nase. Der Geruch von vielen Substanzen traf auf einmal seine Nase. Ein Gemisch aus eingelegten Kröten, gepulverter Schlange, Wolfram, verschiedenste Federn und Zähne sowie die Felle und Klauen verschiedenster Tiere herrschte hier im Laden.

„Ah, Severus, die neue Ladung von Jobberknollfedern ist da, wenn du immer noch Interesse hast", sagte der Besitzer der Apotheke, Arnold Leminski.

„Ja, würdest du die bitte mit einpacken. Ich befürchte, dass meine leer sind", sagte Snape geistesabwesend.

Leminski schaute rüber zu dem Teenager, der neben Snape stand. „Und wer ist das, Severus? Ist das dein Sohn?"

Snape erstickte beinahe. „Was? Mein Sohn? Nein, nein. Ich habe keine Kinder. Dies ist mein neuer Lehrling, Dorian Augustine."

Harry hielt ihm eine Hand zum Schütteln hin, die der andere Mann fest ergriff. „Arnold Leminski", sagte der Mann kurz.

„Dorian, warum gehst du nicht und sammelst diese Zutaten ein, während ich mich mit Arnold unterhalte." Snape gab Harry ein Stück Papier, das ihm sagte, was es war und wie viel er brauchte. Zum Glück waren alle Zutaten entweder in Papier eingepackt oder in Gläsern aufbewahrt, so dass sie nicht miteinander reagieren würden.

Severus beobachtete, wie der junge Mann wegging, um die Ingredienzien zusammenzusammeln, ein weicher Blick in seinen Augen.

Arnold sah den Blick auf seinem Gesicht und riskierte es eine Frage zu stellen. „Business mit Genuss verbinden, Severus?", fragte Leminski. Er kannte Severus offensichtlich lang genug, um einen Ausbruch seiner Wut zu riskieren.

Severus schnappte seinen Kopf herum. „Bitte?", fragte er mit irritierter Stimme. „Was soll das bitte heißen?"

„Genau was ich gesagt habe. Ein Lehrling, Severus? Du hast noch nie zuvor einen genommen. Merlin weiß, dass du dein Gemüt nicht lange genug im Zaum halten kannst, um einen ein ganzes Schuljahr lang um dich zu haben. Es muss einen Grund geben, warum du einen attraktiven jungen Mann diese Rolle erlaubt hast, die du noch nie jemanden zuvor gegeben hast", fuhr Arnold fort.

Severus warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu. „Sei kein Idiot, Arnold. Er ist siebzehn!"

„Genau! Er ist gerade alt genug, um als Erwachsener angesehen zu werden. Und ich erkenne ihn nicht wieder, Severus, also kann er keiner deiner Schüler sein. Ich weiß, dass du dich niemals mit jemanden treffen würdest, den du unterrichtet hast."

„Wir sind nicht zusammen. Unsere Beziehung ist rein professionell", sagte Severus und seine Augen wanderten zurück zu dem jungen Mann, der Zutaten sammelte und seine Nase wegen manchen Zaubertrankzutaten rümpfte.

Arnold grinste. „Richtig. Und das ist der Grund, warum deine Augen an seinen Arsch geklebt sind, jedes Mal, wenn er sich über eine Zutat beugt."

Severus riss seine Augen von besagtem Arsch weg und richtete sie wieder auf Arnold. „Wir sind nicht zusammen", sagte er frostig.

„Aber möchtest du es sein?" Snape hatte keine Antwort, wie Arnold bereits wusste. Der Mann war aus irgendeinem oder anderen Grund von dem Teenager eingenommen.

In diesem Moment kam Harry auf sie zu.

„Ich habe alle Zutaten geholt, Master Snape."

Snape nickte und nahm den Korb mit den Zutaten und stellte ihn auf den Tresen. „Diese und die Federn, Arnold."

Arnold wusste, dass sie mit dem Gespräch fertig waren, besonders jetzt, da der junge Mann, Dorian, zurück war. Er hoffte nur, dass Severus alles auf die Reihe bekam. Sie verließen das Geschäft, fertig mit dem, was sie erledigen wollten.

„Gibt es einen bestimmten Ort, an den du gehen möchtest, bevor wir zurück zum Tropfenden Kessel gehen?", fragte Severus. Der Junge hatte heute nichts gemacht, was Spaß machte. Der Höhepunkt seines Tages war wohl gewesen, als er sich für selbst ein paar Bücher ausgewählt hatte. Sie waren noch nirgendwo hingegangen, wo Harry hinwollte.

Harry schaute sich um, seine Augen verweilten kurz auf Quidditch Qualitätsutensilien, bevor sie sich weiterbewegten. So gerne er auch Quidditch spielen wollte, er wusste, dass er in keines der Hausteams konnte. Er würde nur als Lehrling nach Hogwarts gehen und wenn er fliegen wollte, dann konnte er es immer auf einem Schulbesen tun, kein Sinn sein Geld zu verschwenden. Dann leuchteten seine Augen auf, als er die Magische Menagerie entdeckte. „Dort."

Severus sah den deutenden Finger und stöhnte. Natürlich würde er ein Haustier wollen. Der Junge liebte seiner Meinung nach Tiere viel zu sehr. „In Ordnung", sagte er und machte sich auf den Weg zum Geschäft mit einem fröhlichen Harry im Schlepptau.

Fast rannte Harry vor Severus her und in den Laden hinein, aber er nahm an, dass es keinen Respekt zeigen würde und so folgte er ihm. Als sie ankamen musste Harry ein weiteres Mal seine Nase bedecken. Es roch schrecklich, aber zumindest schwebten in diesem Geschäft keine Teile von toten Tieren in Gläsern umher. Stattdessen waren sie lebendig und rannten fröhlich herum, mit allen Teilen sicher am Körper befestigt.

Harry schaute sich um und entdeckte Katzen, Kneazles, Eulen, Greifvögel, Hunde, Echsen, Puffelmuffs, Fische und Schlangen aller Art in Terrarien, Aquarien und Käfigen überall im Geschäft.

Er ging zu einem Käfig, in dem Babykatzen miauten und am Rand des umzäunten Teils herumtapsten und versuchten, seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen. Er lehnte sich rüber und hob eine flauschige, weiße hoch. Die Katze schnurrte und drehte ihren Kopf, damit Harry sie kraulte.

„Du magst das, nicht, Süße?", fragte Harry die Katze mit einer weichen Stimme und verwöhnte die süße, kleine Kreatur.

„Warum schaust du dir nicht etwas Praktischeres an? Wie eine Eule? Auf diese Weise kannst du mit Leuten in Kontakt bleiben", sagte Severus. Er wollte nicht, dass ein Tier in seinem Quartier lebte, das höchstwahrscheinlich seine Möbel zerkratzte oder irgendetwas anderes anstellte.

„Die meisten Leute, die ich kenne, werden mit mir nach Hogwarts gehen, also brauche ich keine Eule. Und wenn ich eine brauche, dann nehme ich eine Schuleule", sagte Harry nüchtern und stellte die süße, pelzige Kreatur zurück in den Stall der Kätzchen, die alle versuchten seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sie zu lenken. Harry schaute sich noch ein wenig um, bis er eine Stimme hörte.

:Denk nicht einmal darüber nach, du widerliches Ding! Geh weg von mir.:

Harry schaute sich um, sah aber nur Severus, den Besitzer und einen blonden Mann in der Nähe der Schlangenterrarien. Wer zur Hölle hatte das gesagt? Er blickte hinüber und sah, wie der Blonde gegen das Glas von einem der Terrarien klopfte, in dem etwas, das aussah wie eine gefährliche Schlange mit glühend roten Augen, war.

:Steck deine Hand rein, ich warne dich!:

Harry wusste, dass die Stimme nicht von dem Jungen kam, also musste das bedeuten, dass es die Schlange war. Aber Schlangen sprachen nicht, aber vielleicht taten sie es in der Zaubererwelt?

„Ich würde das nicht tun, wenn ich du wäre", sagte Harry, als er zu dem Blonden schlenderte, der gerade in das Terrarium mit der Schlange greifen wollte.

:Komm. TU ES. Lass mich dich beißen, widerliche Kreatur der Sonne:, sagte die Schlange, anscheinend nahm sie an, dass die Haare des Jungen wie die Sonne waren. Es war sicherlich blond genug.

„Und warum nicht?", erwiderte der Junge schnippisch und schaute Harry an seiner Nase herab an.

„Weil sie dich beißen wird, wenn du das tust", sagte Harry und warf dem Jungen einen befremdeten Blick zu. Passte der Junge überhaupt nicht auf? Die Schlange hatte deutlich gesagt, dass sie ihn beißen würde, wenn er seine Hand reinsteckte.

Der Junge rollte seine grauen Augen. „Oh bitte, schau sie dir an. Sie ist komplett harmlos. Plus, das ist eine Ashwinder, die ist nicht giftig." Und damit begann er seine Hand reinzustecken.

„Gut. Werde gebissen. Was auch immer", sagte Harry und beobachtete ruhig, wie der Junge seine Hand hineintat.

:Näher. Näher … und … jetzt!:

Die Schlange schlug zu. Der Junge quiekte und der Besitzer rannte herüber.

„Kannst du das Schild nicht lesen? Da steht, dass ein Angestellter die Schlangen entfernen soll. Nur, weil sie nicht giftig ist, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass sie nicht beißt. Ashwinder sind leicht wütend, du Idiot", schnappte der Besitzer und presste einen Lappen auf die Wunde des Jungen.

Harry lachte. „Habe ich dir doch gesagt."

Der Junge grinste höhnisch und verließ das Geschäft; er sah nie, wie seinen Zaubertränkeprofessor ihm hinterhergrinste.

Harry schaute sich die anderen Terrarien an und lauschte jeder Schlange, an der er vorbeiging.

:Komm, meine Hübsche, komm her:, sagte eine Schwarze zu einer Maus, die quer über den Boden rannte.

:Ich liebe Wasser. Es ist so nett und kühl. So erfrischend:, sagte eine Grüne, deren Körper durch einen Pool voller Wasser in ihrem Terrarium glitt.

:Langweilig. Langweilig. Langweilig.: Die Schlange war schwarz, hatte aber eine rote Unterseite. Sie lag auf einem Stein, mit einer Lampe über ihr, die ihr auf die schwarzen Schuppen schien.

Harry las das Schild. Eine rotbäuchige Schwarzschlange. Huh, nun, das war einfach genug, um sich zu merken. Er las weiter. Heimisch in Australien, ihr Gift ist fähig großen Schaden anzurichten; es ist nicht unbedingt tödlich und weniger stark, als das von anderen australischen Schlangen. Sie jagt normalerweise Frösche, ernährt sich aber auch von Reptilien und kleinen Warmblütern. Sie essen auch andere Schlangen, auch die der eigenen Spezies.

:Hallo.: Harry zischte ohne es zu wissen.

Als sie Harry hörte, schnappte der Kopf der Schlange hoch.

:Du kannst sprechen?:, zischte die Schlange erstaunt.

:Natürlich kann ich sprechen! Ich bin ehrlich gesagt überrascht, dass du es kannst. In der Muggelwelt sprechen Schlangen nicht.: Harry schaute die Schlange fragend an.

Die Schlange zischelte ein Lachen hervor. :Nein, Sprecher. Du bist derjenige, der meine Sprache spricht, ich spreche deine nicht.:

Harry legte seinen Kopf verwirrt zur Seite und blickte zu Severus, der sich, während er sich unterhalten hatte, Harry angenähert hatte. Severus trug den erstauntesten Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht, den Harry in den zwei Wochen, die er ihn kannte, je gesehen hatte. Seine Augen waren ein bisschen geweitet und sein Gesicht war bleicher als normal.

„Du bist ein Parselmund!" Es war eine Behauptung, keine Frage.

„Ein was?", fragte Harry.

„Ein Parselmund, du kannst mit Schlangen sprechen." Er verlor seinen weitäugigen Gesichtsausdruck und bekam ein wenig Farbe ins Gesicht.

„Oh. Aus deinem Gesicht schließe ich, dass das keine normale magische Fähigkeit ist?"

„Korrekt", sagte Snape, endlich wieder er selbst.

„Okay." Er wandte sich wieder zur Schlange um. :Wie heißt du?:

:Sie nennen mich Saami:, entgegnete die Schlange, schlitterte endlich von ihrem Felsen und bewegte sich näher an das Glas heran, um Harry eingehend zu betrachten.

:Ist das ein männlicher oder ein weiblicher Name?:, fragte Harry.

Die Schlange Saami zischelte wütend. :Natürlich bin ich männlich! Welche Art von halbherziger Sprecher bist du denn?:

:Ich entschuldige mich, ich kannte den Namen nur nicht und ich gestehe, dass ich nicht viel über deine Rasse weiß:, entschuldigte sich Harry.

:Dir ist vergeben, Sprecher. Wie lautet dein Name?:, frage Saami.

:Ich bin Harry:, lächelte er.

:Und ist da ein männlicher oder ein weiblicher Name? Mir ist der Name nicht bekannt, und du siehst nach beidem aus:, neckte ihn die Schlange.

:Ich lasse dich wissen, dass ich sehr robust und männlich bin.: Harry sniffte gespielt beleidigt. Er wusste, dass er nicht das Abbild perfekter Männlichkeit war, aber es könnte schlimmer sein.

Die Schlange zischte einen weiteren Lacher hervor. :Ich mag dich, Sprecher. Nimm mich mit dir nach Hause.:

Harry war für eine Sekunde überrascht, bevor er sich an Severus wandte, der komplett verloren aussah.

„Nun? Was hat sie gesagt?", fragte er, wahrhaft neugierig.

„Sein Name ist Saami und er möchte, dass ich ihn hier raushole", sagte er.

„Sag mir nicht, dass du tatsächlich darüber nachdenkst. Das ist eine sehr giftige Schlange, Dorian. Und davon abgesehen dürfen Schüler nur eine Katze, Eule oder Kröte haben", ratterte Severus herunter.

Harry grinste. „Na, dann ist es ja gut, dass ich kein Schüler bin, nicht wahr?"

Severus öffnete seinen Mund um zu protestieren, schloss ihn dann aber wieder, um nachzudenken. Mit der Art, mit der er manchmal dachte, könnte Harry als Slytherin durchgehen. Er konnte offensichtlich mit der Schlange kommunizieren, um sicherzustellen, dass sie weder ihn noch die Schüler biss. Davon einmal abgesehen würde der Ausdruck auf den Gesichtern von Dumbledore und Black unbezahlbar sein. Der Junge-der-lebte würde eine Schlange besitzen. Und nicht nur eine besitzen, er wäre fähig mit ihr zu sprechen. Vielleicht sollte er den Jungen die Schlange einfach haben lassen.

„Du musst versprechen, dass du ihr nicht erlauben wirst, jemanden zu beißen", war alles, was er sagte.

Harry strahlte und winkte den Besitzer herüber.

„Sind Sie sich sicher, dass Sie diese haben möchten? Das ist nicht gerade sicher", fragte er.

„Ich bin mir sicher."

„In Ordnung, aber alle Verkäufe sind endgültig und sobald die Schlange bezahlt ist, ist die Magische Menagerie nicht mehr verantwortlich für all das, was auch immer das Tier tut", warnte er.

„Ich weiß." Und damit ging Harry mit seiner neuen Schlange rüber zum Tresen und bezahlte sie und ein paar Frösche für die Schlange zum Essen.

„Möchten Sie einen Eulenservice für neue Frösche alle zwei Wochen bestellen?", fragte der Besitzer.

„Ja, bitte." Harry schlang sich Saami um die Schultern und Severus führte sie zurück zum Tropfenden Kessel.

oOoOo

In der Zwischenzeit, während Harry mit Severus in der Winkelgasse einkaufte, war Sirius in Quidditch Qualitätsutensilien und starrte die Besen an. Er blickte auf ein dreistöckiges Podium. Dort waren die drei neusten und schnellsten Besen auf dem Markt ausgestellt.

In der Mitte und am höchsten war der Feuerblitz. Fähig 200 km/h in zehn Sekunden zu erreichen, war er der beste Besen für alle Gelegenheiten auf dem Markt. Er hatte diesen Besen schon zuvor gesehen, aber die zwei neben ihm waren neuere Modelle, die erst dieses Jahr erschienen waren.

Der Donnerblitz war zur Rechten des Feuerblitz'. Er war blau mit silberner Schrift und erreichte ebenfalls Spitzengeschwindigkeiten von 200 km/h, war aber aus härterem Holz und sein Schweif war buschiger und stabil, nicht schlank und geschmeidig, wie der des Feuerblitz'. Der Besen eines Torhüters.

Zuletzt war zur Linken des Feuerblitz' der Lichtblitz. Dieser war komplett schwarz mit goldener Schrift. Auch dieser erreichte die Geschwindigkeit des Feuerblitz', aber er war einen Hauch schlanker und geschmeidiger und der Plakette nach, die unter ihm befestigt war, war er leichter, was ausweichen und abtauchen einfacher machte. Dieser wäre perfekt für die Position des Suchers.

Sirius dachte einen Moment nach. Welchen würde Harry am meisten mögen? Er erinnerte sich daran, wie Harry und ein paar andere Spieler im Garten Quidditch gespielt hatten. Harry schien die Position des Suchers zu favorisieren, da es ihm erlaubte mehr umherzugleiten und seine Zeit in der Luft zu genießen.

Sirius entschied sich, ging zum nächsten Verkäufer und bat ihn darum einen Lichtblitz als Geschenk zu verpacken.

Sirius lächelte. Harry würde ihn lieben, selbst, wenn er in keinem Team spielen konnte.

oOoOo

Im Tropfenden Kessel blickte Harry voller Schrecken und Verwirrung in die Speisekarte. Er wusste nicht, was die Hälfte von diesem Zeug war! Er hatte Kürbissaft im Grimmauldplatz probiert, aber das war es. Was zur Hölle war Feuerwhisky oder Goldwasser? Würde es merkwürdig erscheinen, wenn er einfach Milch bestellte? Zumindest erkannte er das Essen auf der Karte, nun, zumindest das Meiste.

Dann kam Tom herüber, um ihre Bestellung aufzunehmen. „Was möchten Sie trinken?", fragte er und begann bei Harry.

Er blickte zu Snape hinüber und warf ihm einen hilflosen Blick zu. Snape hob amüsiert eine Braue.

„Ich nehme ein Glas Sherry und für ihn ein Butterbier."

„Ich bin in einem Moment zurück, um Ihre Essensbestellung aufzunehmen", und Tom ging weg, um ihre Getränke zu holen.

Sobald Tom weg war, wandte sich Harry zu Severus. „Was ist Butterbier?"

„Es ist ein Getränk, das ein wenig wie Karamell schmeckt. Ich bin mir sicher, dass es deinen Standards entsprechen wird. Merlin weiß, dass alle Teenager furchtbar süße Sachen essen und trinken", er schaute höhnisch.

Harry grinste. „Oh, wirklich? Und wie gerne hast du Süßes gegessen, als du in meinem Alter warst?"

Severus warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu. „Ich meinte, fast alle Teenager. Zum Glück war ich nie einer, der mit dem Strom schwamm."

In diesem Augenblick kam Tom zurück und nahm ihre Bestellung auf. Harry nahm einen Schluck von seinem kühlen Butterbier. Nach dem ersten Schluck trank er fast das halbe Glas in einem Zug.

„Du hast Recht. Es ist sehr gut." Und das war der Zeitpunkt, an dem Saami beschloss, dass er daran interessiert war.

:Was ist das?:, fragte Saami.

:Man nennt es Butterbier:, sagte Harry und schaute amüsiert zu, wie die Schlange von seinen Schultern glitt und er seine gespaltene Zunge in sein Glas tauchte, um die Flüssigkeit zu probieren.

Saami zuckte seinen Kopf zurück. :Das ist schrecklich. Warum würdest du das trinken? Nimm nächstes Mal Wasser. Saami mag Wasser.:

Harry lachte seine Schlange an, während Tom mit ihren Bestellungen herüberkam, auch wenn er schnell wieder wegging, nachdem er Harrys Schlange bemerkt hatte. Saami sagte nichts mehr, aber kostete das Essen auf Harrys Teller und entschied, ein wenig Roast Beef zu essen.

„Das ist abstoßend. Du solltest nicht vom selben Teller wie dein Tier essen. Du wirst dir etwas einfangen", sagte Snape.

„Was denn? Und es kann unmöglich schlimmer sein, als jemanden seine Zunge in den Mund zu stecken, während man sich küsst. Ich bin mir sicher, man kann sich dabei viel schlimmere Krankheiten einfangen, als wenn man sein Essen mit einem Tier teilt." Dann nahm sich Harry ein Stück von dem Roast Beef, auf dem Saami gerade seine Zunge gehabt hatte und steckte es sich in den Mund, während er seinen „Master" Snape anstarrte.

Severus sah bereit aus zu protestieren, aber er hielt sich zurück, als er Harrys Punkt überdachte und murmelte irgendetwas über unerträgliche Teenager.

Nachdem ihr Mittagessen weggeräumt wurde, wurde der Nachtisch serviert. Severus, der noch nie ein Mensch für süße Sachen gewesen war, bestellte sich lediglich einen Earl Grey, an dem er nippen konnte, während Harry sich ein Cupcake mit Schokolade bestellte. Severus beobachtete fasziniert, wie eine pinke Zunge hervorschoss, um die Creme abzulecken. Sie begann am Rand und arbeitete sich zur Mitte vor, kreisend und an der Schokolade leckend. Harry stöhnte wegen dem Geschmack leise und schaute auf, als er Augen auf sich spürte.

„Was? Habe ich Creme im Gesicht?", fragte Harry und wischte seinen Mund ab, um zu schauen, ob es das war, was Snape anstarrte.

Severus klärte den plötzlichen Klumpen in seinem Hals und entfernte einen weiteren, der unter seinen Roben versteckt war, durch bloße Willenskraft. „Nein. Aber es geziemt sich, den kompletten Cupcake zu essen und nicht nur die Creme abzulecken."

Harry schaute ihn komisch an. „Aber wo ist dann der Spaß? Die Creme ist der beste Teil", sagte Harry und schleckte ein weiteres Mal mit der Zunge über die Creme.

Snape schaute ostentativ zur Seite.

Plötzlich ertönte eine aufgedrehte Stimme hinter dem Duo. „Dorian! Wenn das nicht mein kleiner Lieblings-Zaubertränkemacher ist", sagte Sirius, setzte sich neben Harry und umarmte ihn.

„Ich habe dir ein verspätetes Geburtstagsgeschenk mitgebracht, da ich nicht da war, um ihn zu feiern", sagte Sirius, während er Harry die lange Box überreichte und Snapes bösen Blick ignorierte.

„Ich dachte, dass du mit den Weasleys unterwegs wärst", sagte Snape.

Sirius zuckte die Schultern. „Ich wollte, aber ich habe angefangen mich zu langweilen, also habe ich sie stehengelassen, um für dich einzukaufen", er schaute zu Harry hinüber. „Gut, worauf wartest du? Mach es auf."

Harry lächelte und riss das Geschenkpapier auf, in dem es eingepackt war. Langsam öffnete er die Box und keuchte. Er schaute zu Sirius auf. „Du hast mir einen Besen gekauft", flüsterte er.

Sirius nickte.

Harry quiekte und zog Sirius in eine Umarmung.

„Können wir jetzt gehen? Ich möchte meinen neuen Besen ausprobieren", Harry schaute Snape flehend an.

Er seufzte. „Nun, wir haben alles erledigt, was wir hier tun wollten. Ich sehe keinen Grund, warum wir nicht gehen könnten." Severus stand auf und bezahlte für ihr Essen.

Sie alle gingen zurück zum Grimmauldplatz.

* * *

TN: Und, was haltet ihr von der Länge? (Nicht, dass ich da irgendeinen Einfluss drauf hätte)

Danke für die lieben Reviews! Sowas macht mich glücklich. Und vergesst nicht Serpens zu lesen.


	9. Kapitel 9

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter und die darin vorkommenden Charaktere gehören lazycrazykitten und mir in keiner Weise.**

TN: Danke an enlya fürs betalesen.

* * *

Asylum

**By lazycrazykitten**

Kapitel Neun

_Erster September_

Harry zog seinen Koffer durch die Menge und versuchte niemanden mit ihm zu berühren. Sein Sommer war großartig gewesen. Er hatte die Grundlagen der Magie erlernt und wundervolle Freunde gefunden. Er hätte niemals gedacht, dass er je die Chance haben würde in eine echte Schule zu gehen und um mit Leuten seines Alters zusammen zu sein: Die Ärzte hatten immer gesagt, dass er zu gefährlich sei.

Harry stoppte vor der Barriere zum Gleis neundreiviertel. Er hob eine Braue. Erwarteten sie wirklich von ihm, dass er durch eine Wand rannte? Er hörte Lachen hinter ihm und drehte sich um, um zu schauen.

„Komm schon, Dorian. Sicherlich hast du den letzten Monat über merkwürdigere Dinge gesehen, als durch eine Wand zu gehen", lachte Hermine.

Die Weasleys waren so freundlich gewesen und hatten ihn und Hermine dieses Jahr zum Gleis gebracht. Professor Snape hätte ihn selbst gebracht, wenn er nicht sein Quartier für eine Zusatzperson umräumen müsste. Harry hätte auch einfach per Floh nach Hogwarts reisen können, aber Professor Dumbledore hatte gesagt, dass er wollte, dass Harry die Zugreise miterleben sollte, selbst, wenn er kein Schüler war.

Harry ließ seine Braue erhoben. „Oh, ich bezweifle nicht, dass Leute durch Mauern laufen können." Hermine schaute ihn verwirrt an. „Kannst du mir böse sein, dass ich etwas vorsichtig bin, wenn es Sirius war, der mir gesagt hat, dass ich schnurstracks in etwas hineinlaufen soll, das aussieht, wie eine solide Wand? Ich habe gesehen, wie viele Streiche er gespielt hat und bin nicht bereit einfach so sein Wort für bare Münze zu nehmen, Pate oder nicht."

Hermines Mund zuckte. Sie versuchte offensichtlich ein amüsiertes Lächeln zu unterdrücken.

„Dorian, hat er dir jemals einen Streich gespielt? Ein einziges Mal?"

Harry schüttelte verneinend den Kopf, einen amüsierten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht.

„Für Sirius ist das unnatürlich. Er spielt selbst Remus Streiche, und sie sind beste Freunde, vielleicht sogar mehr, seit einer langen Zeit. Also, wenn er dir bis jetzt noch keinen Streich gespielt hat, warum sollte er dann jetzt anfangen?", fragte sie logisch.

„Vielleicht versucht er nur, mich dann dranzukriegen, wenn ich es am wenigsten erwarte. Immerhin würde er es tun wollen, wenn ich am verletzlichsten bin und wenn man bedenkt, dass ich von Zauberern umgeben bin, könnte jetzt dieser Moment sein. Ich meine, zu sehen, wie jemand frontal in eine Backsteinmauer rennt, klingt für mich nach einem ziemlich gutem Streich." Er war immer noch skeptisch, aber bisher hatte Hermine ihn noch nie angelogen. Er konnte ihr trauen, oder etwa nicht?

Hermine beäugte ihn einen Moment mit einem merkwürdigen Gesichtsausdruck. „Du hast zu viel Zeit mit Professor Snape verbracht. Er hat dich ganz paranoid gemacht." Sie seufzte. „Ha-Dorian, Sirius liebt dich. Er spielt dir keine Streiche, weil er Angst hat, dass es dich verärgert und du weggehst. Er denkt von dir, wie von einem Neffen oder einem Sohn, er möchte dir nicht wehtun." Sie sagte fast seinen Namen.

Harry lächelte sanft. „Okay. Ich glaube dir, aber kannst du oder einer der Weasleys zuerst gehen? Ich glaube, dass ich zuerst sehen muss, wie es geht."

Hermine nickte. Sie blickte zu den Weasleys, die alle mit einer anderen Gruppe sprachen. Muggel, die ihre Tochter zum ersten Mal zum Gleis brachten, so wie es aussah.

„Hey Ron!", sie winkte ihn rüber.

„Was, Hermine?", fragte er, als er hinüber kam. Es war nett mit dem Mädchen befreundet zu sein, es war schön sie um sich zu haben, zumindest, sobald sie aufhörte über Bücher zu sprechen. Sie war auch ziemlich attraktiv, sobald man an ihren Hasenzähnen und dem buschigen Haar vorbeischaute.

„Zeig Harry, wie man auf das Gleis kommt", sagte sie in einem kommandierenden Moment.

„Warum kannst du es ihm nicht zeigen, wir müssen ohnehin alle gehen?" Ron sagte einmal etwas Intelligentes.

„Nun ja, ich bin für moralische Unterstützung hier."

Ron rollte mit seinen Augen und fing die Aufmerksamkeit der Familie der Muggelstämmigen ein. „Okay, ich zeige euch einmal, wie man zum Gleis kommt." Er rannte dann einfach durch und verschwand.

„Cool", kam von der winzigen Elfjährigen, die bisher nur Magie gesehen hatte, als der Repräsentative zu ihr nach Hause gekommen war, um ihr von der Schule zu erzählen und dann ein weiteres Mal, als sie in der Winkelgasse war.

„Siehst du, Harry. Es ist nicht so schlimm", sagte Hermine und verpasste ihm einen kleinen Stoß in Richtung der Barriere.

Harry lehnte sich vor und flüsterte dem kleinen Mädchen verschwörerisch ins Ohr. „Sagt die Person, die das die letzten sechs Jahre vier Mal im Jahr gemacht hat."

Das kleine Mädchen kicherte, während Hermine beleidigt seufzte. Sie hatte es offensichtlich gehört, auch, wenn es wahr war, da sie am Anfang und Ende jedes Jahres, sowie während der Weihnachtsferien die Mauer durchquerte.

Harry machte die Schultern breit und rannte einfach durch die Wand und erschien auf der anderen Seite, wo die Leute Roben trugen und in der Nähe einer scharlachroten Lokomotive standen.

„Komm, Dorian. Lass uns unser Zeug in einem Abteil verstauen", sagte Ron und ging zu dem langen Zug und stopfte sein Kram in ein Abteil, bevor er zurück auf das Gleis kam.

Harry ging hinüber und versuchte seinen schweren Schrankkoffer über seinen Kopf zu heben, komplett vergessend, dass er ihn leicht schweben lassen könnte. Er kämpfte mit ihm, als er plötzlich zu schweben begann, was dazu führte, dass er ihn losließ, aber er fuhr fort zu schweben und glitt leicht in den dafür vorgesehenen Platz über den Sitzen. Er drehte sich um, als er Gelächter hinter sich hörte.

„Hast du schon vergessen, dass du ein Zauberer bist." Fred kam zu dem kleineren Jungen und schlang seinen Arm um seine Schultern.

„Ehrlich, man sollte meinen, dass du, nachdem du durch eine Mauer gerannt bist, dir das merken kannst."

George kam zu Harrys anderer Seite und wand einen Arm um seine Hüfte, da er sah, dass seine Schultern bereits besetzt waren, womit er den Jungen erfolgreich zwischen den Zwillingen einfing.

„Dorian Sandwich", rief Fred, was dazu führte, dass die Zwillinge den Kleineren zwischen ihnen fester an sich drückten.

„Und was für ein gutes Sandwich er hergibt", kommentierte George.

„Oh ja, mein lieber Bruder, ich würde ihn so gerne auffressen", Fred warf Harry einen Schlafzimmerblick zu und wackelte mit den Brauen.

In diesem Augenblick kam Hermine in das Abteil und beäugte die beiden. „Oh, ihr zwei, hört auf mit ihm zu flirten. Habt ihr ihn den Sommer über nicht genug in Verlegenheit gebracht?"

Es war wahr. Die beiden Jungen ließen nicht locker, sie flirteten die ganze Zeit mit dem ein wenig Kleineren, zum Frühstück, Mittag und Abendessen. Sie machten zweideutige Bemerkungen, nur um zu sehen, wie Harry seinen Kopf einzog und sein Nacken, Gesicht und seine Ohren rot wurden. Harry war es schlicht nicht gewohnt, dass Leute ihm gegenüber solche Kommentare machten. Er verstand manches noch nicht einmal, und das, was er verstand, wusste er nur wegen einer älteren Frau in der Anstalt. Ihr Name war Madaline gewesen und sie hatte ständig Schundromane gelesen und manchmal auch laut.

Die einzige Person, die die beiden erfolgreich davon abhielt, solche Kommentare zu machen, war Professor Snape. Er weigerte sich komplett eine solche Sprache in seiner Anwesenheit zu hören und verpasste ihnen eine unglaubliche Triade, die selbst Molly, die Königin der Triaden, beeindruckt hatte. Der Mann war weiter auch darüber wütend, wenn die Zwillinge Harry aufhielten und so dafür sorgten, dass er zu spät zu einer seiner Zaubertrankstunden war. Wenn sie sich setzten, konnten die beiden Jungen immer noch den Fluch spüren, den er ihnen aufgehalst hatte, und das war vor fast einer Woche gewesen.

„Aber er macht es einem doch so leicht! Ich meine, mit diesem hübschen, knackigen Hintern. Und diese großen, runden, grünen Augen. Ich meine, wie können uns total vorstellen, wie er uns anschaut, während er seinen hübschen kleinen Mund um unseren massigen-"

Hermine zog ihren Zauberstab und ließ sie verstummen, bevor sie ihre Aussage beenden konnten, selbst, wenn alle wussten, was sie sagen wollten.

Sie lächelten beide nur unschuldig und lachten, still, während Harry kirschrot anlief, als er sich zum Gleis umwandte, um sich von den Weasleys zu verabschieden. Er würde Remus und Sirius in Hogwarts treffen, da sie beide Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichteten, daher waren sie nicht mit ihm zum Bahnhof gekommen.

„Oh, Dorian, mein Lieber, komm her", rief Molly zu Harry herüber und zog ihn in eine enge Umarmung. „Nun, sorge dich nicht wegen Hogwarts, mein Lieber. Sei brav, und mach Professor Snape keine Sorgen. Nun komm und gib mir einen Kuss." Molly, oder wie sie es lieber mochte, Mum Weasley, und Harry waren sich nahe gekommen. Molly war, was Harry sich in einer Mutter wünschte und Molly behandelte ihn wie einen ihrer eigenen, selbst, wenn sie sich erst seit einem Monat kannten.

Harry lehnte sich vor und gab der älteren Frau einen Kuss auf die Wange, Ron war gleich hinter ihm.

„Ja, Dorian, komm und gib uns einen Kuss", sagten Fred und George zusammen und lehnten sich in Richtung Harry.

„Das glaube ich nicht", sagte er leicht rot und drehte sich zum Zug.

„Oh, komm schon." Die beiden ergriffen Harry an den Armen und schleiften ihn zurück zu ihnen.

„Jetzt, was diesen Kuss angeht…", sagte einer und zusammen lehnten sie sich vor und küsste je eine Wange.

Harry konnte sich endlich von dem schrecklichen Duo fortwinden und rannte praktisch zurück zum Zug, er ignorierte das Gelächter der Zwillinge und seine roten Wangen.

Er kam zum Abteil mit Ron und Hermine und lehnte sich aus dem Fenster um ihnen zu Abschied zuzuwinken.

„Was jetzt?", fragte Harry.

„Möchtest du Snape explodiert spielen?", fragte Ron und holte ein lustig aussehendes Kartendeck hervor.

Harry zuckte die Schultern. „Warum nicht?"

oOoOo

Die Zugfahrt verging ohne wirklich erinnerungswürdigen Momente, bis auf einen. Malfoy und sein Gefolge hatten sich wie immer entschieden, Ron und Hermine zu quälen, auch, wenn sie normalerweise in unterschiedlichen Abteilen saßen, da sie sich schon zuvor nicht ausstehen konnten.

„Nun, nun, nun, schaut mal, was wir hier haben. Das Wiesel und das Schlammblut." Da erst bemerkte er Harry. „Und wer bist du? Hat sich das Wiesel endlich eine Freundin angeschafft?"

Harrys Lächeln verschwand, als er als Mädchen klassifiziert wurde. „Warum müssen alle mein Aussehen kommentieren? Erst Saami, jetzt du. Da ist nichts falsch daran, wie ich aussehe. Es müssen diese verdammten Roben sein, in der Muggelwelt hat mich niemand je mit einem Mädchen verwechselt, weil Jungs nicht dasselbe getragen haben wie Mädchen, es gab einen deutlichen Unterschied. Hier trägt jeder diese dummen Dinger, die aussehen wie verdammte Kleider", meckerte Harry und zog an seinen schwarzen Roben.

Malfoy verengte die Augen. „Du bist ein Schlammblut", beschuldigte er.

„Was ist ein Schlammblut?", fragte Harry.

„Ein Schlammblut ist ein beleidigender Name für jemanden mit Muggeleltern", sagte Hermine und schaute den Blonden böse an.

Harry zuckte die Schultern. „Und warum nennt er mich dann so, beide meiner Eltern waren Zauberer."

Malfoys Augen verengten sich. „Wie ist dein Name?"

„Dorian Augustine", sagte Harry von oben herab.

Malfoy hob eine Braue. „Augustine? Ich habe noch nie von einem Reinblüter mit dem Namen Augustine gehört." Er war offensichtlich skeptisch, wofür es guten Grund gab, da Augustine ein ausgedachter Name war.

„Ich komme aus Amerika. Ich bin vor ein paar Jahren hergezogen", log Harry.

„Warum bist du dann nicht nach Hogwarts gegangen?", fragte Malfoy im Versuch, mehr über ihn herauszufinden.

„Weil ich zu Hause unterrichtet wurde und früher abgeschlossen habe."

„Wirklich, bei we-", Malfoy wurde von Harry unterbrochen.

„Aha, jetzt weiß ich, woher ich dich kenne", sagte Harry und seine Augen leuchteten begeistert auf.

„Wovon sprichst du? Ich habe dich noch nie zuvor getroffen." Seine Augen verengten sich wieder.

„Nun, nicht formell. An diesem Tag, in der Magischen Menagerie. Erinnerst du dich? Ich habe dir gesagt, dass du die Schlange nicht anfassen sollst und du hast es ohnehin getan, und dann hat sie dich gebissen." Harry lachte. „Du weißt, dass du nicht mit gefährlichen Kreaturen spielen sollst, es sein denn, du bist ein Experte darin."

Ron schnaubte. „Wer hätte das gedacht. Ein Slytherin, der nicht fähig ist mit einer Schlange klarzukommen. Das ist Gold wert."

Malfoy schniefte empört. „Halt die Klappe, Wiesel." Dann wandte er sich ab und verließ das Abteil.

Hermine lächelte. „Das war großartig, Ha- Dorian."

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „So etwas darf dir in Hogwarts nicht passieren, Hermine."

„Ich weiß, ich weiß. Hey, wo ist Saami?" Zuerst hatte Hermine Angst vor Saami gehabt, sie fand in unglaublich eklig, aber sie hatte sich an ihn gewöhnt, sie mochte es nur nicht, ihn zu berühren. Der Gedanke daran eine Schlange zu halten, ließ sie immer noch ausflippen.

„Oh, ich habe ihn bei Professor Snape gelassen, weil er nicht auf eine lange Reise wollte. Anscheinend wird ihm von langen Fahrten schlecht." Harry verdrehte die Augen. Wurde Schlangen überhaupt von so etwas schlecht?

Hermine stand auf, als der Zug zum Stehen kam. „Nun, Dorian, bist du bereit für deinen ersten Blick auf Hogwarts?"

Er lächelte. „Mehr als du ahnst."


	10. Kapitel 10

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter und die darin vorkommenden Charaktere gehören lazycrazykitten und mir in keiner Weise.**

TN: Danke an enlya fürs betalesen.

* * *

Asylum

**By lazycrazykitten**

Kapitel Zehn

Als Harry die Halle betrat, wurde sein Blick sofort von der Decke angezogen. Hermine hatte ihm, natürlich, alles über Hogwarts erzählt, auch von der verzauberten Decke. Sie hatte ihn praktisch dazu gezwungen Eine Geschichte von Hogwarts zu lesen, auch wenn er die Informationen schneller aufnahm, wenn seine Freunde ihm davon erzählten.

Auch wenn er wusste, dass die Decke so verzaubert war, dass sie wie der Nachthimmel aussah, nahm ihm der erste Anblick schlichtweg den Atem. Er hatte nicht erwartet, den Himmel so klar zu sehen. Warum mussten die Schüler in Hogwarts für den Astronomieunterricht rausgehen, wenn sie eine total nützliche Decke hatten, die man ebenso beobachten könnte?

Während Harry zum Lehrertisch schritt, wie Severus ihm zuvor angewiesen hatte, konnte Harry bereits hören, wie das Geflüster und die Gerüchte begannen.

Einige Schüler deuteten auf ihn, während sie in das Ohr ihres Nachbarn flüsterten, während andere nicht so diskret mit ihren Worten waren und praktisch durch die Halle schrien.

„Das ist kein Erstklässler."

„Geht er zum Lehrertisch?"

„Ich wette er ist hier, um Verteidigung zu unterrichten."

„… zu jung, um ein Professor zu sein."

„Wie alt glaubst du, dass er ist?"

„Vielleicht ist er einer dieser superschlauen Kinder und ist deswegen so jung."

„… hier, damit das Ministerium Dumbledore besser im Auge behalten kann."

„.. denke, er ist heiß."

Harry schauderte, als die Gerüchteküche von Hogwarts begann zu kochen und tausende von Theorien in einer Minute produzierte, wobei jeder sicherstellte, dass seine Gedanken gehört wurden. Er war plötzlich froh, dass keiner von ihnen wusste, dass er Harry Potter war. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, welchen Müll die Leute über ihn erzählen würden. Wahrscheinlich irgendwelche wilde Theorien, dass er entweder gefangen und als Todesser trainiert wurde, oder, dass er all die Jahre versteckt wurde; von Dumbledore trainiert, um Voldemort zu töten und das korrupte Ministerium umzukrempeln.

Harry setzte sich neben Professor Snape, was das Geflüster lauter werden ließ. Snape nickte ihm nur zu und sagte kein Wort.

Die Erstklässler wurden irgendwann reingebracht und wie immer sortiert und es war endlich Zeit für die Rede des Schulleiters.

Dumbledore erhob sich von seinem Sitz und hielt die Hände in die Luft, was die Aufmerksamkeit der Schüler auf ihn zog.

Sofort wurde es still.

„Willkommen. Und an alle wiedergekehrten Schüler, willkommen zurück. Ich möchte zuerst ein paar Anmerkungen machen. Zuerst möchte ich, dass sich alle Schüler daran erinnern, dass der Verbotene Wald genau das ist – verboten. Unser Hausmeister, Mr Filch, möchte euch ebenfalls darauf hinweisen, dass es nicht gestattet ist Magie in den Fluren zu nutzen." Hier war ein wenig Gekicher zu hören, zusammen mit Gemurmel: „Ja, klar." „Ebenso ist eine aktualisierte Liste der verbotenen Gegenstände hier in Hogwarts an Mr Filchs Tür ausgehängt. Die Liste schließt nun alle Produkte von Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze ein."

Der Schulleiter räusperte sich. „Nun würde ich gerne die neuen Mitglieder der Lehrerschaft vorstellen. Zurück wegen großer Nachfrage ist Professor Lupin, der sich entschieden hat, ein weiteres Mal die Position des Lehrers für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste anzunehmen."

Hier war der Schulleiter gezwungen seine Vorstellung zu unterbrechen, da ein lauter Applaus und begeistertes Jubeln unter den Schülern ausbrach. Sogar einige Slytherins klatschten, wie verhalten auch immer.

Der Schulleiter hob ein weiteres Mal die Hände, um sie zum Schweigen zu bringen. „Ja, wir sind froh Professor Lupin zurück zu haben. Wie auch immer, in der Zeit des Vollmondes wird sein Assistent Sirius Black den Unterricht übernehmen, genauso, wie er allgemein Professor Lupin dabei helfen wird, den Unterricht abzuhalten."

Sirius winkte allen Schülern fröhlich zu, breit grinsend und saugte so viel Aufmerksamkeit auf, wie er konnte.

„Und zuletzt, zu Professor Snapes rechten ist Dorian Augustine, Professor Snapes neuer Lehrling."

Alle starrten, unfähig zu verstehen, was der Schulleiter gesagt hatte. Jemand stellte sich willentlich unter Snapes Schirmherrschaft und verbrachte ein ganzes Jahr lang mit der schleimigen Fledermaus, dem gemeinen Deppen aus den Verließen. Fast jeder wusste, dass es Tradition für einen Lehrling war, mit ihrem „Master" zu leben. Wer war dieser Dorian Augustine und warum zur Hölle würde er freiwillig ein Jahr lang mit Snape leben wollen? Und seit wann nahm Snape Lehrlinge? Er war einer der besseren Zaubertränkemaster in Europa, aber er hatte es bisher abgelehnt Lehrlinge anzunehmen, also warum jetzt? Vielleicht war er ein Todesser oder – Merlin bewahre – Snapes Sohn. Einige Leute schauderten bei dem Gedanken. Sie konnten sich niemanden vorstellen, der Sex mit dem Schleimbeutel, der ihr Professor war, haben wollte.

„Nun ihr alle, ich erwarte, dass er so behandelt wird, wie einer der Professoren. Ich möchte nicht hören, dass Mr Augustine gestört wird. Wie Mr Black wird er fähig sein Punkte abzuziehen oder zu vergeben. Er wird ebenso alle Geschehnisse an Professor Snape weiterleiten, der dann entscheiden kann, ob eine Strafe angebracht ist. Ich erwarte, dass Mr Augustine keine Schwierigkeiten haben wird." Dumbledore schaute über die Tische und stellte sicher, dass sein Standpunkt angekommen war.

„Nun, ich nehme an, dass ihr alle hungrig seid, von eurer langen Reise hierher. Nur noch ein paar letzte Worte, bevor wie essen. Rundball. Glitzer. Schnupfen. Balladim." Er klatschte zweimal in die Hände und Essen erschien auf allen Tischen. Der Schulleiter setzte sich hin und nahm sich ein Hühnerbein. Der Lärm in der großen Halle wurde lauter, während die Schüler ihre Teller füllten.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass ich fähig sein würde, Punkte zu nehmen", sagte Harry leise und nahm sich ein wenig Hirtenrolle.

Snape nickte. „Ja, die Lehrlinge sind fast so wie die Lehrer. Sie stehen über den Schülern, da sie in der Lehre sind und zukünftige Master in ihrem Gebiet erlangen. Das benötigt ausgiebiges Training. Die Hälfte der Lehrer hier haben keinen Master auf ihrem Gebiet, also gebietet die Tatsache, dass du diese Auszeichnung anstrebst, einigen Respekt." Er hielt seine Stimme leise, damit die Lehrer, die nicht im Orden waren, sie nicht hören konnten.

„Wirklich", sagte Harry überrascht. Er blickte zu den Lehrern am Tisch. „Welche haben ihren Master?" Er war wirklich neugierig.

„McGonagall hat ihren in Verwandlung, genauso Dumbledore." Er deutete dann auf einen Winzling mit kurzen, weißen Haaren. „Flitwick hat zwei Master, eine in Zauberkunst, den anderen in Duellieren." Dann deutete er zu einer etwas dicklichen Frau mit leicht grauem Haar. „Madam Pomfrey hat, auch wenn sie kein Lehrer ist, ihren Master in Heilen. Dann ist dort Professor Sprout, die ihren Master in Kräuterkunde hat und Professor Vektor, mit ihrem in Arithmantik. Sonst hat keiner in der Lehrerschaft einen. Lupin hat versucht seinen zu bekommen, aber wegen dem Zauberergesetz und seiner Mondsüchtigkeit, hat er ihn nicht bekommen. Er war sogar ein Jahr lang Lehrling, aber er war am Ende doch nicht fähig, ihn zu erhalten."

Harry schüttelte traurig den Kopf. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, all die Arbeit bis zu einem solch hohen Niveau zu tun, und es dann verweigert bekommen, nur wegen eines Vorurteils.

Endlich wurden alle zu Bett geschickt und Severus eskortierte Harry in ihre Räume. Sie kamen zu einem Portrait von einem Mann mit braunem, langem, glattem Haar und stechend blauen Augen. Er trug einen blutroten Mantel. Offensichtlich kam er aus dem späten 19ten Jahrhundert. Er saß auf einem geraden Stuhl und hielt ein Weinglas mit etwas, von dem Harry annahm, dass es Rotwein war, in der Hand. Als sie ankamen grinste der Mann ein zahniges Lächeln.

Harry hatte das plötzliche Gefühl, dass im Glas kein Rotwein war, wie er es zuerst angenommen hatte.

„Hallo Severus. Wer ist dein kleiner Freund? Sicherlich würdest du zu so später Stunde keine Schüler in deine privaten Gemächer einladen. Das könnte dazu führen, dass die Leute Dinge annehmen", sagte der Mann glatt und lies einen leisen französischen Akzent hören.

Snape schaute böse. „Louis, dies ist Dorian Augustine, mein neuer Lehrling. Er wird das nächste Jahr über in meinem Quartier leben. Ich vertraue darauf, dass du ihm keine Probleme machen wirst."

Der Mann ließ ein weiteres Lächeln aufblitzen und zeigte seine verlängerten Eckzähne. „Sicher, Severus, spinne Entschuldigungen. Du musst mich nicht anlügen. Fühle dich frei so viele gut aussehende junge Männer in deine Gemächer zu bringen, wie du möchtest. Du weißt, dass ich es niemanden verraten würde, solange ich einen Blick werfen darf."

Severus böser Blick wurde noch ein wenig intensiver. „Hexenjagd."

Der Vampir lächelte, öffnete das Portrait und gewährte ihnen Einlass. Sobald sie drin waren, schaute sich Harry um und betrachtete die Wandteppiche mit dem Slytherin-Emblem darauf, die an den steinernen Wänden hingen.

„Vergib Louis, er ist ein wenig zu direkt für meinen Geschmack, aber er weiß, wie er die Schüler wegängstigen kann", sagte Severus.

„Ja, Master Snape."

Severus seufzte. „Harry, wir werden für das restliche Jahr in engem Kontakt leben, wenn wir in diesen Räumen sind, dann kannst du mich Severus nennen."

„Okay, Severus." Er schaute zu den drei Türen in der linken Wand des Raumes. „Welche ist meine?"

„Die am weitesten rechts ist deine. Die in der Mitte ist das Badezimmer und die zur Linken ist meine. Ich habe Saami auf dein Bett getan."

Harry nickte, um zu zeigen, dass er verstanden hatte. „Ich gehe besser und schaue nach ihm, bevor er beginnt sich darüber aufzuregen, dass ich ihn zu lange allein gelassen habe. Ich sehe dich morgen früh, Severus."

Die Tür zu seinem Raum schloss sich, kurz darauf gefolgt von Severus'.

* * *

TN: Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Bis nächste Woche!

Stay tuned :3


	11. Kapitel 11

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter und die darin vorkommenden Charaktere gehören lazycrazykitten und mir in keiner Weise.**

TN: Danke an enlya fürs betalesen.

* * *

Asylum

**By lazycrazykitten**

Kapitel Elf

Severus wachte am nächsten Morgen auf, die Augen noch halb geschlossen, als er ins Badezimmer ging. Zum Glück hatte er eine Tür, die sein Schlafzimmer direkt mit dem Bad verband. Im Gegensatz zu dem, was alle dachten, war Severus Snape keine Morgenperson. Er brauchte eine schöne Tasse schwarzen Kaffee und eine heiße Dusche, um am Morgen wirklich in die Gänge zu kommen. Oder an solchen Morgen wie heute eine kalte Dusche. Eine sehr kalte Dusche.

Aber ganz ehrlich, er ging an die 40, man sollte glauben, dass sein Körper mit diesem Unsinn aufhören würde. Es war schon so lange her, und er hatte wirklich gedacht, dass es aufgehört hatte. Anscheinend stimmte sein Körper nicht zu und alles was es brauchte, um wieder eine Morgenlatte zu haben, war der Gedanke an einen gut aussehenden Mann in seinen Räumen. Er war zu alt für so etwas, hatte er zumindest gedacht.

Severus öffnete groggy die Badezimmertür, nur um verwirrt zu stoppen, als ein Schwall an heißer, feuchter Luft an ihm vorbeizog und dem Raum entkam, in dem sie eingesperrt war. Er schaute umher, nur um dümmlich den Anblick vor sich aufzunehmen.

Dort, neben dem Waschbecken, stand Harry; seine Zahnbürste bewegte sich gegen seine Zähne, aber das war nicht das Problem. Das Problem, dass Severus hatte, war das Fehlen von Kleidung. Sein Haar war klatschnass und sorgte dafür, dass eine kleine Pfütze auf dem Boden entstand. Er hatte sich offenbar nicht daran gedacht, sein Haar abzutrocknen, bevor er aus der Dusche gestiegen und zum Waschbecken gegangen war. Seine nassen Haare klebten an den Schultern, was dazu führte, dass kleine Flüsse von Wasser die Brust und den Rücken des kleineren Mannes herabliefen und erst stoppten, wenn sie entweder den Boden oder das schmale Handtuch erreichten, welches um seine Hüfte geschlungen war und seine männlichen Teile verbarg.

In diesem Augenblick spuckte Harry die Zahnpasta in das Waschbecken und bemerkte Severus im Badezimmer.

„Severus?", er blickte einen Moment umher, bevor er verstand. „Upps, Entschuldigung. Ich muss vergessen haben deine Tür auch abzuschließen."

Severus blickte sich um und bemerkte eine weitere Tür im Badezimmer, die anscheinend zu Harrys Zimmer führte. Albus hatte wahrscheinlich gedacht, dass das hilfreich sein würde und nicht, dass es zu unangenehmen Momenten führen würde, falls jemand vergaß, eine der Türen zu verschließen.

Severus nickte und räusperte sich. „Lass es nicht noch einmal geschehen. Ich habe nicht den Wunsch, dich zu sehen, wenn du nicht-", er suchte nach Worten, „adäquat bekleidet bist."

„Ja, Severus. Entschuldigung. Aber es müsste noch warmes Wasser da sein, falls du duschen möchtest." Damit packte Harry seine Sachen zusammen und verließ das Badezimmer, ihm war nicht bewusst, dass die Wasserleitungen magisch waren, und dass das heiße Wasser nicht ausgehen würde. Nicht, dass Severus an diesem Morgen tatsächlich heißes Wasser brauchte, da er sich um ein kleines Problem kümmern musste. Nun, nicht mehr ganz so klein nach diesem Anblick. Anscheinend waren eine Dusche und Kaffee nicht das einzige, das ihn am Morgen wecken konnte. Man musste ihm einfach nur einen fast unbekleideten Mann zeigen und er war startklar für den Tag.

„Das wird ein langer Tag", murmelte er, bevor er ALLE Türen zum Bad verschloss.

Harry und Severus saßen nebeneinander am Lehrertisch. Harry präparierte seinen Teller fröhlich mit Pfannkuchen und Sirup und zerschnitt Erdbeeren. Severus hingegen war in keiner ganz so guten Laune, da die Geschehnisse am Morgen dafür gesorgt hatten, dass seine schlechte Laune sich noch verschlimmerte. Oh, wie er Montage hasste, ganz besonders, wenn es der erste Schultag war.

Das hieß, dass er sich mit inkompetenten Erstklässlern herumschlagen musste, die behaupteten, sich in den Fluren verirrt zu haben, wo sie doch eigentlich nur zu spät waren, weil sie sich zu lange mit ihren Freunden unterhalten haben. Die älteren Jahrgänge versuchten immer, sich Ausreden einfallen zu lassen, wie sie ihre Hausaufgaben „verlegt" hätten, als ob er ihnen das abkaufen würde. Severus Snape regte sich nicht groß darüber auf, er ließ sie einfach durchfallen.

Es war unglaublich, dass diese Idioten selbst nach all den Jahren immer noch nicht begriffen, dass ihm diese Ausreden schlicht egal waren. Es scherte ihn nicht, ob die Familie einen langen Urlaub auf Mallorca gemacht hatte und man vergessen hatte, seine Bücher mitzunehmen. Es kümmerte ihn nicht, dass das Kreuzfahrtschiff auf dem du warst untergegangen war und du allein auf einer Insel ohne deine Bücher gestrandet warst (sie waren alle mit dem Schiff untergegangen).

Warum sollte es ihn interessieren, wenn Voldemort persönlich das Haus deiner Großmutter angegriffen hat und du so verstört warst über ihren verfrühten Tod (wirklich, die Frau war mindestens 150 Jahre alt gewesen, wie kann das verfrüht sein?), sodass du es nicht ertragen konntest, deine Hausaufgaben zu machen? Severus Snape akzeptierte keine Entschuldigungen. An dem Tag, an dem er auch nur eine annahm, würden die Schüler ihn überrennen. Wie konnte man einen Lehrer ernst nehmen, der dich tatsächlich mit so etwas davonkommen ließ, wie nicht gemachte Hausaufgaben? Er weigerte sich diese Art von Lehrer zu sein.

Er nahm einen Schluck von dem schwarzen Kaffee und blickte zu seinem neuen „Lehrling" hinüber, was ihn fast seinen Kaffee ausspucken ließ. Harry saß da und schnitt seine Erdbeeren, um sie auf seinen Pfannkuchen zu drapieren, nun, das war komplett in Ordnung. Es war nur ein klein wenig … frustrierend ihn dabei zu beobachten, wie er das ein oder andere Stück mit seinen Fingern nahm und die rote Frucht aß, um anschließend den Saft von den Fingern, die das Stück berührt hatten, zu saugen. Er fuhr dann fort seine Lippen zu lecken, um den verbliebenen Geschmack der Erdbeeren von ihnen zu entfernen.

Severus schaute weg. Ja, das würde eindeutig ein schlimmer Tag werden.

oOoOo

Severus schaute aus seinen Augenwinkeln zu, wie Harry einen Kessel aufstellte und das Feuer unter ihm startete. Er ließ Harry einige Portionen Traumlosen Schlafes für den Krankenflügel herstellen. Er war nicht besorgt, dass er Fehler machen würde, da Harry ziemlich perfektionistisch war.

Oft verglich er das Herstellen von Zaubertränken mit Kochen. „Folge nur dem Rezept und der Kuchen wird gut", sagte er oft. Dasselbe Konzept konnte man auf Zaubertränke übertragen. Der einzige Grund, warum die Schüler in seiner Klasse es nicht taten war, weil sie mit Magie großgezogen wurden. Sie verließen sich bei allem darauf. Gemüse schneiden, Mehl abmessen und ähnliches. Für die Reinblüter war der Gedanke daran, einen perfekt manikürten Finger zu heben, um die Arbeit von Hauselfen zu machen undenkbar, daher hatten sie nie gelernt, wie man einem Rezept folgte.

Für die Muggelstämmigen war das anders. Obwohl sie ohne die Nutzung von Magie aufgewachsen waren, wurden sie bereits im zarten Alter von elf Jahren nach Hogwarts verschifft, in einem Alter, in dem die meisten nicht in die Nähe eines Herdes gelassen wurden. Ihre Eltern hatten immer gekocht und die Zutaten geschnitten, da die Kinder zu jung waren, um es zu tun.

Wie auch immer, Harry war da anders. Seine Verwandten hatten alle Hausarbeiten zum Jungen abgeschoben. Harry hatte ihm erzählt, dass er sich nicht einmal mehr daran erinnern konnte, dass im erklärt wurde, wie man kochte, er hatte es schon immer getan. Seine Angehörigen hatten ihm wahrscheinlich ein Rezept gegeben, ihn im jungen Alter zum Herd gestoßen und eine perfekte Mahlzeit von einem Jungen erwartet, der noch nicht groß genug war, um den Herd zu erreichen. Daher wusste Harry, wie man einem Rezept folgte, weil, wenn er es nicht getan hatte, nichts Gutes für ihn drin gewesen war. Bis jetzt hatte Harry noch keinen größeren Fehler mit einem seiner Zaubertränke gemacht, also machte sich Severus keine Sorgen darum, dass er einen braute, während seine Schüler arbeiteten.

Wo er gerade von Schülern sprach, Dumbledore versagte nie darin, sein Leben schwer zu machen. Es war Zeit für seine neun Uhr Siebtklässler, Slytherin und Gryffindor. Bald kamen die Schüler herein, setzten sich automatisch, wissend, dass ihr Lehrer Punkte abziehen würde, wenn sie herumstanden und sich unterhielten, bis die Klingel schellte. Kurz darauf schlug die Uhr neun und die Klinger ertönte, was den Start des Unterrichtes signalisierte.

„Zauberstäbe weg. Dieses Jahr werden Sie für Ihre UTZs lernen. Sie werden hart arbeiten, genau sein und Sie werden nicht herumschlampen, wenn Sie ihre Zutaten holen. Einige der Zaubertränke, die Sie für Ihre UTZs lernen müssen, sind hoch explosiv, was heißt, dass Sie, Longbottom", er schaute seine lange Nase auf den nervös aussehenden Siebtklässler hinab, „vorsichtig sein werden, welche Zutaten Sie in Ihren Zaubertrank tun, genauso wie wie viel davon. Ich würde es nicht gutheißen, wenn ich Sie mit ein paar Gliedmaßen weniger zu Ihrer Großmutter schicken muss, als wie Sie hier in meinen Unterricht kamen."

Ein paar Slytherins lachten hämisch.

„Heute, werden Sie den Trank der Ablenkung brauen." Er schaute sich nach einem Opfer um. „Thomas, was tut der Trank der Ablenkung?"

Der Junge öffnete und schloss den Mund ein paar Mal. „Ich weiß es nicht."

Der Lehrer warf ihm einen akzentuierten Blick zu.

Dean schluckte. „Sir. Ich weiß es nicht, Sir."

Snape verdrehte die Augen. „Warum das Ministerium mich gezwungen hat, die Standards zu Akzeptabel anstelle von Ohnegleichen zu ändern werde ich nie erfahren. Ich vermute, dass sie versuchen die Welt von Dummheit zu befreien, aber das ist nur eine Vermutung. Zehn Punkte von Gryffindor, weil sie nicht vorgearbeitet haben, Thomas. Nun, wer kann mir sagen, was der Trank der Ablenkung tut?"

Nur eine Hand war in der Luft. Severus seufzte. Es war natürlich Granger.

„Ja, Miss Granger."

Hermine räusperte sich. „Der Trank der Ablenkung wurde in Jahr 1492 von Benjamin DeLuisa erfunden. Der Trank wurde dann vom Ministerium von 1647 bis 1824 verboten, nachdem er bei der internationalen Konferenz über Zaubererangelegenheiten genutzt wurde. Die stark verdünnte Form dieses Trankes wird meistens genutzt, um Streiche zu spielen, weil er, wenn er in eine Süßigkeit oder Getränk getan wird, dazu führt, dass eine Person vorrübergehend ADHS bekommt, was es schwer macht sich zu konzentrieren. Zonkos verkauft es als Süßigkeit. Der Trank der Ablenkung kann, wenn er nur schwach verdünnt ist, zu schwereren Problemen führen. Wenn einer Person dies eingeflößt wird, ist sie so abgelenkt, dass sie sich auf keine Sache konzentrieren kann. Sie tendiert dazu, überall gleichzeitig hinschauen zu wollen und ist nicht fähig zu essen oder zu schlafen."

Sie nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. „Die stärkste Form, die unverdünnt ist, kann fatale Folgen für den Konsumenten haben. Der Trinkende ist so abgelenkt, dass er sowohl vergisst zu blinzeln und zu atmen, was dazu führt, dass der Konsument innerhalb von Minuten verstirbt", beendete sie.

Snape nickte. „Korrekt. Nun", er tippte seinen Zauberstab gegen die Tafel und die benötigten Zutaten erschienen auf ihr. „Holt eure Zutaten und folgt den Anweisungen im Buch."

Snape setzte sich und murmelte ein paar Kommentare dazu, wie Harry die Zutaten schnitt. „Sei vorsichtig, sie sind empfindlich. Wenn die Wurzeln zerdrückt sind, dann wird der Trank nicht nutzbar sein. Mach langsamer und schneide sie weniger harsch."

Harry nickte und schnitt langsamer; jetzt achtete er darauf, wie er die verletzlichen Zutaten vorbereitete.

„Besser", sagte Snape zustimmen und stand auf, um die Schüler zu beobachten.

Er stoppte vor Neville Longbottom; sein Zauber war modrig grün. An diesem Punkt sollte er hell violett sein. „Granger, beobachten Sie Longbottom. Ich möchte nicht derjenige sein, der den Schulleiter darüber informiert, dass er es irgendwie geschafft hat, sich selbst in die Luft zu jagen."

Er war hinten im Klassenzimmer und schaute in den Kessel von Finnigan, als er leises Lachen aus der Mitte des Raumes hörte, um genau zu sein, von der Seite der Slytherins.

Er ging still in die Richtung der Quelle des Gelächters.

„Dreckiges Schlammblut, denkt, dass er besser ist als wir. Er behauptet, dass er ein Reinblüter ist. Ich kenne keine Reinblüter, die den Nachnamen Augustine tragen. Wenn einer nach England gezogen wäre, würde Vater das wissen. Er lügt. Er ist nur ein dreckiges Schlammblut", sagte niemand anderes als Draco Malfoy, der Prinz von Slytherin, zu seinem Gefolge, die es tatsächlich geschafft hatte, ihre ZAGs mit einem Akzeptabel zu bestehen.

„Mr Malfoy, gibt es ein Problem mit Ihrem Gehör?", fragte Snape mit kalter Stimme.

Draco sah wegen der Frage verwirrt aus. „Nein, Sir."

„Dann erklären Sie mir bitte, warum Sie beschlossen haben, sich gegen Schulleiter Dumbledores Anordnungen zu stellen? Mr Augustine soll so behandelt werden, wie ein Lehrer. Sie beleidigen nicht nur Mr Augustine, sondern auch mich. Ich war derjenige, der ihn als meinen Lehrling ausgewählt hat, also beleidigen sie damit, dass Sie seinen Charakter in Frage stellen, meinen Geschmack. 25 Punkte von Slytherin und Nachsitzen mit Filch am Freitagabend um acht."

Die Klasse keuchte und starrte. Punkte abgezogen – von Slytherin? Von Snape? Die Welt kam an ihr Ende.

Die Klingel schellte. „Reinigen Sie ihre Arbeitsplätze und tun Sie eine Probe in eine Flasche[geben]. Ich möchte 12 Inch Pergament über den Trank der Ablenkung und warum er 1647 vom Ministerium verboten wurde. Unterricht beendet."

Er beobachtete, wie die Klasse den Raum verließ.

„Danke."

Er wandte sich um, um den Besitzer der Stimme anzuschauen.

„Bitte?"

„Danke, dafür, dass du dich für mich eingesetzt hast. Es ist lange her, dass sich jemand über mich lustig gemacht hat, wo ich doch im Krankenhaus war und das alles. Ich wusste nicht, was ich in dieser Situation tun sollte, da wir mitten im Unterricht waren und ich niemanden stören wollte. Also, danke", sagte Harry.

Severus schaute ihn wie unberührt an. „Du hast mich gehört. Ich habe es nicht für dich getan. Er hat mich beleidigt, indem er dich beleidigte und niemand tut das in meinem Klassenzimmer."

Harry warf ihm nur ein wissendes Grinsen zu, offensichtlich kaufte er Severus' seine Entschuldigung nicht ab.

Eine Klasse erledigt, drei weitere lagen noch vor ihnen.


	12. Kapitel 12

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter und die darin vorkommenden Charaktere gehören lazycrazykitten und mir in keiner Weise.**

TN: Danke an enlya fürs betalesen.

* * *

Asylum

**By** **lazycrazykitten**

Kapitel Zwölf

„AAAHH!"

Mit einem Schrei schoss Severus aus dem Bett hoch. Es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis er begriff wo er war und dann einen weiteren, um sich daran zu erinnern, dass er einen Mitbewohner hatte.

„AAAHH!"

Severus rannte aus dem Raum, Zauberstab in der Hand, als ein weiterer Schrei die Luft erfüllte. Er barst in Harrys Zimmer und schaute sich nach einer Gefahr um, bevor er sah, wie der Junge mit seinen Laken kämpfte.

Er seufzte. Nur Alpträume.

Er steckte seinen Zauberstab in die Tasche und ging ruhig zum Bett hinüber. Er ergriff die schmalen, aber definierten Arme in dem Versuch, den aufgebrachten Schläfer zu ecken und wurde unglücklicherweise Opfer eines Schlages in sein Gesicht, als sich der Junge wegdrehte, das Gesicht schmerzverzerrt.

Severus hielt sich die Nase. ‚Nun, das hat wehgetan. Sieht so aus, als ob ich zu härteren Mitteln greifen muss.' Severus kroch auf das Bett und platzierte seine Beine auf beiden Seiten des sich wehrenden Jungens. Er packte die umherschlagenden Arme und stellte sicher, dass sie außerhalb der Reichweite waren, so dass sie ihn nicht noch einmal schlagen konnten. Er schüttelte ihn.

„Harry." Ein weiterer fester Schüttler. „Harry." Der Junge wimmerte. „HARRY."

Harry schoss vom Bett hoch und traf Severus erfolgreich zum zweiten Mal diese Nacht im Gesicht, dieses Mal mit seinem harten Kopf.

„Verdammt", sagte Severus, als er ein weiteres Mal an seine Nase ergriff. Das Kind musste entschlossen sein das verdammte Ding zu brechen.

Harrys Augen flackerten hin und her in offensichtlichem Terror. Er wimmerte ein weiteres Mal, als er den Ausdruck auf Snapes Gesicht sah und rollte sich zu einem Ball zusammen. „Es tut mir Leid. Ich wollte das nicht." Seine Stimme war ungewöhnlich hoch.

Snape rollte seine Augen gen Himmel. „Warum ich?", murmelte er. Nun musste er mit einem kindlichen Harry zurechtkommen. „Ssshh, Kind. Es ist okay. Ich bin nicht wütend." Es streckte eine Hand aus, um über das Haar des Jungen zu streichen, als Harry sich anspannte und seine Augen zusammenpresste, offensichtlich erwartend, dass er geschlagen wurde, egal, was Severus ihm versichert hatte.

Jedoch schnappten seine Augen mit einem verwirrten Ausdruck auf, als Severus lediglich über seinen Kopf strich.

„Bist du in Ordnung, ich hörte dich schreien?", fragte Severus mit sanfter Stimme, er befürchtete, Harry noch mehr zu verängstigen.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und seine Augen wurden glasig vor Tränen. „Ich habe schlecht geträumt", sagte Harry.

Severus setzte sich so hin, dass er sich gegen das Kopfbrett legte, bevor er das Mann-Kind in seinen Schoß zog, immer noch über das Haar streichend. „Oh, und wovon handelte dieser schlechte Traum?" Er krümmte sich innerlich wegen der Formulierung.

„Der hübsche Mann mit den bösen Augen", flüsterte Harry, als er sich an Severus' Torso hineinkuschelte.

Severus spannte sich an. „Hübscher Mann mit bösen Augen? Wie sieht er aus?", fragte er und fürchtete die Antwort.

Harry dachte über die Frage nach. „Er ist älter als ich, aber jünger als du. Er hat kurzes, schwarzes Haar und ist sehr blass. Er hat gruslige Augen; sie sind rot und sehen aus, als ob sie einer Katze gehören würden."

Severus schloss seine Augen. Voldemort. Er träumte von Voldemort und es musste aktuell sein, da Voldemort im ersten Krieg sicher nicht hübsch gewesen war, seine dunkle Magie hatte ihn so verändert, dass er aussah wie eine Schlange. Dieses Mal war er um einiges vorsichtiger gewesen, da er wusste, dass er mehr Anhänger anzog, wenn er mehr nach einem Menschen aussah, als nach einem Monster.

„Und was hat der schlechte Mann getan, Harry? Waren noch andere Leute dort?"

Er fühlte, wie Harry gegen seine Brust nickte. „Männer in schwarz. Sie haben sich alle verneigt, bis auf einen, der auf dem Boden schrie." Harry schauderte. „Es hat ihm so wehgetan."

Severus' Augen verengten sich. „Woher weißt du, dass es ihm wehtat?"

Harry schaute auf und seine Augen glühten schaurig. „Weil es so wehgetan hat."

„Du konntest seine Schmerzen spüren?", fragte er skeptisch.

Harry nickte langsam, die Augen intensiv. „Ja", flüsterte er.

„Und der böse Mann? Konntest du ihn auch fühlen?" Jetzt hatte er auch Angst vor der Antwort.

„Das tue ich immer. Es brennt. Er war nicht glücklich." Er erschauerte und rollte sich noch weiter in Severus' Schoß zusammen.

Severus wollte ihn gerade fragen, was er meinte, als er Harrys Narbe sah, sie war komplett rot und ein wenig Blut war an einem Ende.

„Du hattest solche Träume schon zuvor?"

Er fühlte ein schwaches Nicken und wusste, dass der Junge müde von all dem kämpfen war.

Severus rieb ihm den Rücken und küsste dann leicht die Narbe, als ob er den Schmerz stillen wollte. „Schlaf, Harry. Wir können morgen mehr darüber reden." Er wollte aus dem Bett gehen, als eine Hand hervorschoss, um seine zu ergreifen.

„Bleib bei mir", flüsterte Harry.

Severus zögerte einen Moment, bevor er zurück ins Bett kroch; Harry kuschelte sich ein weiteres Mal in den warmen Oberkörper, als Severus seine Arme um seinen Torso schlang. „Nacht, Sev", murmelte er halb im Schlaf.

„Gute Nacht, Harry."


	13. Kapitel 13

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter und die darin vorkommenden Charaktere gehören lazycrazykitten und mir in keiner Weise.**

TN: Danke an enlya fürs betalesen.

* * *

Asylum

**By lazycrazykitten**

Kapitel Dreizehn

Die Zeit verflog über das Jahr in gleicher Weise. Severus und Harry unterrichteten tagsüber, zogen Punkte ab und verteilten Nachsitzen, in der Nacht brachte Severus Harry Dinge über die Zaubererwelt bei und half ihm dabei, die Unterschiede und Ähnlichkeiten im Vergleich zu der Lebensweise der Muggel zu verstehen. Manchmal würde Harry schreiend und sich windend in der Nacht aufwachen, den Tränen nahe. Manchmal erinnerte er sich an die „Träume" und manchmal wachte er auf und hatte keine Ahnung was los war.

In den Nächten, in denen er von Voldemort träumte, war Severus immer da, um ihn zu wecken. Dann wurde Severus darum gebeten bei ihm zu bleiben und ihn die Nacht über zu halten. Dies ließ Severus in einer prekären Situation zurück, besorgt, dass Harry eines Tages bemerkte in welchem Zustand er immer aufwachte. Zum Glück schien Harry die Gefühle, die Severus für ihn hegte, nicht zu bemerken was eine gute Sache war. Severus brauchte die bedrückende Stille und angespannte Atmosphäre nicht, die sicherlich auftreten würde, wen Harry jemals herausfand, was Severus Harry gegenüber fühlte.

Wenn Harry es dann seinem Patenköter erzählte, was er sicherlich tun würde, da sie sich fast alles erzählten, nun, Severus wollte sich gar nicht wirklich vorstellen, wie er reagieren würde. Severus war fast 20 Jahre älter, mehr als doppelt so alt wie Harry. Sirius Black würde sicherlich noch besorgter darüber sein, dass er mit Harry seine Räume teilte. Er würde hereinstürmen, um Harry mitzunehmen und Albus alles über Severus' kleines Geheimnis erzählen, was dazu führen würde, dass er darüber belehrt werden würde, wie unanständig es war, so von Harry zu denken. Vielleicht würde er sogar gefeuert werden.

Nein, er würde ganz besonders vorsichtig sein, wenn er in der Nähe von Harry war, damit Harry nicht bemerkte, dass er ihm hinterher lüstete. Obwohl, wenn Severus ehrlich war, dann musste er zugeben, dass es nicht nur Lust war. Er genoss es, sich mit dem jungen Mann zu umgeben. Harry war lustig, in einer bodenständigen Art sarkastisch. Er war ein aufmerksamer Zuhörer, ignorierte Severus nie, wenn er etwas sagte, und stellte normalerweise intelligente Fragen, wenn er etwas wissen wollte. Wenn sie eine Meinungsverschiedenheit hatten, nahm er das, was Severus sagte, nicht einfach Kommentarlos entgegen, er gab eindeutig im selben Maße zurück.

Tatsächlich konnte sich Severus an eine spezifische Gegebenheit erinnern, als Harry Zutaten aufgefüllt hatte, und die Belladonnawurzeln neben der Wurmholzspäne platziert hatte. Nun waren Belladonna und Wurmholz stabile Zutaten und wurden für eine stabile Grundlage für Zaubertränke genutzt, aber wenn die beiden gemischt wurden, dann waren sie höchst explosiv. Man sollte sie nie nebeneinander stellen, um zu verhindern, dass sie sich vermischen. Daher muss man nicht erklären, dass Severus ausgeflippt war, als er sie zusammen in seinem Zutatenschrank sah. Er schrie, fluchte und schimpfte wegen der Dummheit idiotischer Teenager und darüber, dass man immer aufpassen muss, wie man mit allen Zutaten umgeht.

Harry unterbrach ihn in der Mitte seiner Triade und schrie ihn an, woher er denn hätte wissen sollen, dass die beiden Zutaten miteinander reagieren, wenn Severus es ihm doch nicht gesagt hatte. Und selbst wenn er es gewusst hätte, wie um alles in der Welt könnten die Beiden miteinander reagieren, wen sie doch in diesen dummen unzerbrechlichen Behältern waren, auf die Severus bestand. Sie konnten einfach nicht zerbrechen und sich vermischen. Er fuhr dann fort sich schreiend über unerträgliche, alte Lehrer auszulassen, die ihrer Lehrlinge ohne Grund anschrien.

Als beide atemlos, rotwangig und im Schock über Harrys Ausbruch waren, begannen sie zu lachen, jeder fühlte sich dämlich, weil sie sich angeschrien hatten. Severus goss ihnen je ein Glas Feuerwhisky ein und erklärte ihm die unterschiedlichen Eigenschaften verschiedener Zutaten und was womit reagierte.

Nun war es Weihnachten und die meisten Schüler waren vor ein paar Tagen nach Hause zurückgekehrt. Severus und Harry waren geblieben, um noch in letzter Minute einige Sachen zu benoten. Jetzt war es Zeit zu gehen und beide hatten gepackt, um die Feiertage im Grimmauldplatz, mit dem Großteil des Ordens zu verbringen. Harry war wegen seiner ersten richtigen Weihnacht aufgeregt und Severus zog nur eine Grimasse bei dem Gedanken zu Blacks Haus zurückzukehren. Die nächsten Wochen würden unerträglich sein.

Und allzu bald flohten sie fort.

oOoOo

_(Dieselbe Nacht in einem anderen Teil des Landes)_

In schwarz gekleidete Männer und Frauen verneigten sich, sie alle waren gerade erst für ein Treffen zusammengekommen.

Ein Mann, der in teure schwarze Roben mit roten Stickereien gekleidet war, saß auf einem hohen Stuhl aus menschlichen Knochen und beobachtete, wie seine zahlreichen Gefolgsleute sich zu seinen Füßen verneigten. Dies war das erste vollständige Treffen seiner Todesser seit dem Sommer, seine vielen Spione in Hogwarts schafften es endlich zu einer Versammlung, sie waren nicht fähig gewesen die Schule zu verlassen, ohne dass der Schulleiter es bemerkte.

Er überblickte die jungen Gesichter, alle so stolz ihren Vätern zu folgen, und deren Vätern davor. Die neueren Rekruten waren immer noch in der Schule, Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Theodore Nott, Morag McDougal und Wayne Hopkins. Die meisten waren Niemande, aber einige wie Draco Malfoy und Theodore Nott könnten sich als nützlich erweisen und beginnen einiger der jüngeren Schüler zu rekrutieren oder die Meinung der Neutralen zu verändern.

„Rekruten, was habt ihr aus Hogwarts zu berichten?" Er beäugte jeden Einzelnen, von denen keiner vortreten wollte. „Keiner von euch? Nun, es sieht so aus, als ob ich einen herauspicken muss." Er warf einen flüchtigen Blick über die fast nutzlosen Niemande. „Nott, wie weit bist du in deinem Plan Blaise Zabini auf unsere Seite zu bringen?"

Theodore Nott schluckte und trat vor, bevor er sich ein weiteres Mal vor seinem Lord niederkniete. „Mein, mein Lord, ich habe große Anstrengungen darin gemacht, den Erben des Zabini-Hauses auf unsere Seite zu ziehen, aber er weigert sich es einzusehen. Er sagt, dass er es bevorzugt neutral zu bleiben, so wie seine Vorfahren vor ihm. Ich habe ihm erzählt, was für ein gütiger und toller Lord Sie sind, aber er hat immer noch nein gesagt."

Voldemort verengte die Augen. „Du hast was getan?"

Nott machte sich klein.

„Crucio. Niemals, enthülle niemals, dass du ein Todesser bist, es sei denn, du weißt, dass der andere einer ist, oder kurz davor einer der meinen zu werden. Wenn er jemanden erzählt was du bist und du gefangen genommen wirst, dann werde ich ihnen als Strafe für deine Dummheit gestatten, dich nach Azkaban zu bringen. Dazu, dass er nein gesagt hat, es kümmert mich nicht, was du tun musst, um ihn auf meine Seite zu bringen."

Nott nickte, bevor er vorkroch, um die Roben des Mannes zu küssen und als Dank für seine Mühen einen Tritt in das Gesicht bekam.

„Reih dich wieder ein. Draco Malfoy, Bericht."

Draco trat selbstbewusst hervor. „Mein Lord, ich habe mit ein paar Sechstklässlern aus Ravenclaw gesprochen und es sieht so aus, als ob sie sehr an unseren Motiven interessiert seien, da Potter immer noch fort ist, sind sie davon überzeugt, dass Sie die Siegerseite darstellen." Er stoppte für einen Augenblick, weil er nicht wusste, ob die andere Information, die er hatte, wichtig genug war, um sie seinem Lord mitzuteilen.

„Du zögerst, Malfoy, warum zögerst du? Ich habe keine Zeit für dramatische Pausen." Er hob seinen Zauberstab in einer drohenden Geste.

„Es ist etwas über Severus Snape, mein Lord."

Voldemort senkte den Zauberstab mit einem Ausdruck der Abscheu auf seinem Gesicht. „Oh ja, unser flüchtiger Master der Zaubertränke, wie geht es Severus?" Er ergriff seinen Knochenthron ein bisschen fester, das einzige Anzeichen dafür, dass er wütend war. Kaum zu erwähnen, dass er kein glücklicher Mann gewesen war, als Severus eines Tages nicht mehr zu ihm zurückgekehrt war und es sich herausstellte, dass er ein Spion für das Licht war.

„Er hat einen Lehrling angenommen, mein Lord."

Eine einzelne Braue hob sich. „Seit wann nimmt Severus Snape Lehrlinge an? Was ist so besonders an diesem Lehrling?"

„Anscheinend nichts, mein Lord. Er erscheint lediglich durchschnittlich bei den Tränken, die Snape ihn machen lässt und ich habe ihn noch nie mit einem Zauberstab gesehen. Sein Name ist Dorian Augustine, Snape sagt, dass er ein Reinblüter sei, aber ich habe noch nie von einer Reinblütigen Familie gehör, die den Namen Augustine trägt."

„Es sei denn, es ist ein Alias", sagte der Dunkle Lord trocken.

Draco dachte einen Moment nach. „Es gab Gerüchte, dass Augustine sein Kind ist. Ich meine, ein Lehrling taucht nicht einfach so aus dem Nichts auf. Sie ähneln sich auch ein wenig. Schwarze Haare, hohe Wangenknochen, blasse Haut."

Voldemort schaute in Dracos Augen, kurze Eindrücke von einem Jungen mit leuchtend grünen Augen und langem schwarzem Haar blitzten in der Erinnerung des Jungen auf. Wie er gesagt hatte, hatte der Junge in keiner der Erinnerungen einen Zauberstab bei sich. Für einen Moment hatte er gedacht, dass er vielleicht der verlorene Potterjunge war, aber sicherlich würde er bei seinem Paten sein oder mit seinen exzellenten Fähigkeiten für Duelle angeben.

Voldemort grinste. „Also hat unser lieber Severus einen Squib als Kind der Liebe, wie unglücklich. Vielleicht sollten wir ihm dieses kleine Problem abnehmen. Immerhin möchte niemand einen Squib in der Familie haben." Er lächelte bösartig. „Jungs, ich habe einen Job für euch."


	14. Kapitel 14

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter und die darin vorkommenden Charaktere gehören lazycrazykitten und mir in keiner Weise.**

TN: Danke an enlya fürs betalesen.

* * *

Asylum

**By lazycrazykitten**

Kapitel Vierzehn

Drei Tage vor Weihnachten konnte man Harry auf seinem Bett liegend vorfinden, wo er Saamis Kopf streichelte, der entspannt zischte. Harry dachte nach, was er in letzter Zeit ziemlich oft tat, wobei seine Gedanken normalerweise kreisten und immer zum Zaubertränkemaster zurückkehrten.

Harry wusste nicht, warum er immer über Severus nachdachte, er tat es einfach. Seine blasse Haut, die tiefe, samtene Stimme, seine lange Nase, einfach alles ließ ihn dieser Tage an Severus denken. Wann auch immer er einen Löffel sah, dann dachte er an einen Rührstab, was ihn an Zaubertränke denken ließ, was ihn dann unweigerlich an Severus denken ließ. Wenn er einen schwarzen Vorhang sah, dann musste er an Severus' Roben oder Haar denken.

In Hogwarts war es normal über Severus nachzudenken. Beim Essen saßen sie nebeneinander, sie arbeiteten zusammen und lebten auch zusammen, daher war es einfach ihn immer im Kopf zu haben. In letzter Zeit jedoch hatte er keine Entschuldigung mehr. Die letzte Woche über waren sie im Grimmauldplatz gewesen, wo Harry normalerweise nur kurze Blicke auf den Mann erhaschen konnte, also warum hatte er den Mann immer im Kopf?

:Ich verstehe es einfach nicht, Saami! Warum kann ich nicht aufhören über ihn nachzudenken?:, fragte Harry seine Schlange, während er seinen schuppigen Kopf streichelte.

:Vielleicht kommst du deiner Brutzeit näher?: Die Schlange zischte behaglich und verstand das Problem nicht wirklich.

:Brutzeit? Wovon sprichst du?: Harry hörte mit dem Streicheln auf.

Saami gab ein leises Zischen von sich. :Du weißt schon, Brutzeit? Wenn die meisten Tiere bereit sind sich zu vermehren. Zum Beispiel brüten die meisten Schlangen im Frühjahr nach der Winterruhe. Andere Tiere haben ihre Brutzeit im Herbst, damit sie ihre Jungen im Frühjahr bekommen können, wenn es draußen nicht so kalt ist. Ich kenne jedoch die Tragezeit für Menschen nicht, oder ob die männlichen Kinder austragen können. Aber wenn sie das können, dann sind deine Sinne vielleicht auf höchster Alarmstufe und suchen nach einem starken Partner, der dir Schlüpflinge geben kann.:

Harry schaute die Schlange mit weiten Augen an. :Schlüpflinge? Vermehren?:

Harry blinzelte ein paar Mal, bevor er rot wurde. :Oh.:

Er erinnerte sich nur allzu gut an eine Unterhaltung, die er früher im Schuljahr mit Sirius geführt hatte. Er hatte gefragt, warum so viele Mädchen auf ihn zeigten, kicherten und ihn dann mit ihren Wimper anblinzelten. Er war an solches Verhalten nicht gerade gewöhnt. Sirius warf ihm einen verwirrten Blick zu, bevor er lachte und einen Arm um ihn schlang. Dann begann Sirius: „Weißt du Harry, das alles hat mit Folgendem zu tun …"

Harry war eine Woche lang unfähig in Sirius Augen zu blicken. Sicher hatte er von Sex gehört und sogar etwas davon im Fernseher gesehen, aber es tatsächlich erklärt zu bekommen und zu WISSEN, dass andere das von dir wollten, war eine ganz andere Angelegenheit.

Aber was fühlte er Severus gegenüber? Er war ein Mann. Aber dann waren Sirius und Remus zusammen und keiner schien ein Problem damit zu haben. Aber die ganze Zeit über Severus nachzudenken und Sex mit ihm haben zu wollen waren zwei unterschiedliche Sachen. Zumindest glaubte er, dass es so war. Er hatte noch nie über einen nackten Severus oder über ihn in einer sexuellen Position nachgedacht.

Er wurde noch roter. Nun, jetzt da er darüber nachdachte würde es ihn nicht stören, Severus unbekleidet und in einer sexuellen Situation zu sehen, besonders, wenn es auf ih-

Harry unterbrach seine Gedanken. Okay, vielleicht war er ein klein wenig in den Zaubertränkemaster verliebt. Sicherlich war es für jemanden in seinem Alter normal an solche Dinge zu denken. Nun war die Frage, ob Severus ihn auf dieselbe Weise mochte?

:Saami, glaubst du, dass Severus mich auf diese Art mag?:, fragte er seinen vertrauenswürdigsten Freund. Immerhin, wem konnte Saami [vielleicht das Wörtchen schon dazwischensetzen?] seine Geheimnisse erzählen, außer anderen Schlangen natürlich?

:Oh, er wäre ein Idiot, wenn er es nicht täte, Harry. Du bist so viel interessanter als andere Menschen. Sie riechen schrecklich.: Saami fuhr fort ihren Kopf gegen seine Hand zu stupsen, weil sie wieder gestreichelt werden wollte. Die warme Hand fühlte sich so gut gegen seine kühlen Schuppen an.

Harry warf ihm ein schiefes Lächeln zu. :Oh, und ich rieche nicht schrecklich?:

:Natürlich tust du das, alle Menschen riechen schrecklich.: Harry runzelte die Stirn. :Du riechst nur nicht so schlecht, wie die meisten Menschen. Du riechst nach trockenem Seegras und Holz.:

Harry roch sich selbst, so roch er nicht. Er dachte, dass er nach Kirschen roch, passend zu seinem neuen Aftershave.

:Und wonach riecht Severus, riecht er auch schlecht?:, fragte er ziemlich sarkastisch.

:Natürlich tut er das, wie ich sagte tun das die meisten Menschen. Tatsächlich habe ich noch keinen getroffen, der gut roch. Nicht wie wir Schlangen. Severus riecht nach verbrannter Asche und rostendem Metall.:

Harry blinzelte ein weiteres Mal. Er dachte nicht, dass Severus so roch. Er war der Meinung, dass er nach Vanille und Sandelholz. :Nun, ich mag Severus' Geruch.:

:Wie ich sagte, dir schicken deine Sinne Signale, wonach du suchen sollst. Offensichtlich magst du seinen Geruch als Teil des Pakets:, grummelte Saami und machte sich bereit zu schlafen. :Wie auch immer, ich gehe zurück zu meinem Terrarium. Diese Unterhaltung langweilt mich.: Und damit schlängelte sich die Schlange vom Bett und in Richtung des Terrariums auf dem Nachttisch.

Mit einem Seufzen stand Harry vom Bett auf und ging die Treppe hinab. Es war ohnehin Zeit fürs Mittagessen.

oOoOo

Severus mied jeden. Nun, eigentlich nicht jeden, eigentlich nur Harry, Black und Lupin. Die letzten Beiden aus einem anderen Grund als den Ersten. Black versuchte ständig ihm Streiche zu spielen oder dachte, dass es lustig sei, zu versuchen ihn dazu zu bringen, an den Festlichkeiten teilzunehmen. Er vermied Lupin, weil er immer bei Black war. Und zuletzt versuchte er Harry zu entgehen. Ganz anders als Black, war Harry immer freundlich zu ihm. Er warf ihm immer wieder ein leises, kleines Lächeln zu, mit einem sanften „Hallo", das sei Herz jedes Mal schneller schlagen ließ und dafür sorgte, dass sein Inneres flatterte.

Ganz ehrlich vermied er Harry, damit er sich nicht zum Idioten machte. Severus war schon immer eine eloquente Person, aber Harry ließ ihn alle Worte vergessen. Er war ein wenig besorgt, dass er beginnen würde Sonette oder Liebeslieder vorzutragen, nur um den jungen Mann mitzuteilen, wie er sich fühlte. Severus hatte nur einer anderen Person gegenüber so gefühlt, sie war nun seit 16 Jahren tot und davor schon außerhalb seiner Reichweite gewesen. Er wollte noch nicht einmal darüber nachdenken, dass er Harry gegenüber genauso empfand, wie bei Lily.

Aber ein Mann musste auch mal essen, besonders, da nun alle losziehen würden, um Weihnachtseinkäufe in der Winkelgasse zu erledigen. Er konnte Harry nicht auf ewig umgehen; er würde am Tisch einfach nicht mit ihm sprechen und in der Gasse neben jemand anderen gehen. Katastrophe umgangen.

Wie das Schicksal es wollte, war der einzige freie Platz zwischen zwei der drei Leute, die er versuchte zu vermeiden, Harry und Sirius.

Harry blickte auf, als Severus in den Raum trat. „Hi Severus, ich habe dir einen Platz freigehalten", sagte er und tätschelte den Sitz neben ihm, bevor er sich wieder Ron auf der anderen Seite zuwandte.

Severus verdrehte die Augen. Typisch, das Schicksal hasste ihn.

Mittagessen war eine angenehme Angelegenheit, Molly Weasley war die beste Köchin. Schon bald war es Zeit aufzubrechen.

„Nun ihr alle, ich möchte, dass ihr euch dick einpackt, es ist kalt draußen. Fred und George, wenn ich euch bei einem Streich erwische, auch nur einem, dann habt ihr Hausarrest. Die Leute auf den Straßen haben Angst genug, ohne dass sie sich um euch zwei Sorgen machen müssen. Vergesst nichts. Harry, mein Liebe, wo ist dein Schal?", fragte Molly, als alle anderen herumrannten und einsammelten, was sie für die Winkelgasse brauchten.

Harry ergriff seinen Nacken, er hatte nicht gemerkt, dass er seinen rot und goldenen Schal, den Ron ihm gegeben hatte, vergessen hatte. „Ich muss ihn oben liegen gelassen haben, bin in einer Sekunde zurück."

Er rannte wie vom Teufel gejagt die Treppe hoch, griff sich den Schal vom Boden, bevor er wieder hinunterrannte und dabei promt gegen jemanden stieß, was ihn von seinen Füßen riss und auf die letzte Stufe fallen ließ.

„Oomph", machte er, als er auf seinem Hinterteil landete. Eine starke, feste Hand ergriff die seine und zog ihn schnell hoch, was dazu führte, dass er Brust an Brust mit der größeren Gestalt dastand.

„Danke", sagte er, als er zu der Person aufschaute, in die er hineingerannt war. Severus.

Severus nickte und wollte weggehen, als er hörte, wie sich jemand räusperte. Er schaute zu der Quelle hinüber. Molly beobachtete die zwei.

„Hast du nicht etwas vergessen?", fragte sie bestimmt.

Severus blickte an sich herab. Er meinte nicht, dass er etwas vergessen hatte. Schal, check. Schuhe, check. Langer Winterumhang, check. Schlüssel für Gringotts, check.

Molly rollte ihre Augen, bevor sie nach oben deutete. Severus folgte ihrem Finger mit seinem Blick. Dort, über ihren Köpfen auf der ersten Stufe, schwebte ein Mistelzweig. Verdammt.

„Nein." Er würde Harry nicht küssen. Wenn er das tat, dann würde er nichtmehr aufhören können. Und wenn er es tat, dann bestimmt nicht mit so vielen Menschen, die ihn dabei beobachteten. Keiner musste sehen, wie er einen Korb bekam.

„Es ist ein magischer Mistelzweig, Severus. Wenn du kein Fieber bekommen möchtest und einen roten Ausschlag haben willst, bis du ihn küsst, was du irgendwann einmal tun musst, da es der einzige Weg ist den Fluch zu brechen, dann küsst du ihn besser gleich jetzt", sagte sie, während sie mit ihren Fuß tappte.

Severus warf Harry einen Blick zu, der schrecklich rot wurde. Jetzt oder nie. Severus lehnte sich zu Harry und küsste sanft seinen Mundwinkel. Er schaute zurück zu Molly, die lächelte und wegging. Severus blickte nicht zu Harry zurück, als er in das Wohnzimmer und zur Feuerstelle stürzte.

Er sah nicht, wie Harry seine Finger auf seinen Mund legte und den Teil berührte, wo er ihn geküsst hatte, bevor Harry lächelte.

Harrys erster Kuss.

Harrys erster Kuss mit Severus.

Und hoffentlich nicht der Letzte.

* * *

TN: Ja, heute zwei Kapitel. Als ausgleich dafür, dass ich Serpens schlichtweg nicht geschafft habe. Dafür kann man sich zwar auch nichts kaufen, aber was solls.


	15. Kapitel 15

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter und die darin vorkommenden Charaktere gehören lazycrazykitten und mir in keiner Weise.**

TN: Danke an enlya fürs betalesen.

* * *

Asylum

**By** **lazycrazykitten**

Kapitel Fünfzehn

Severus fühlte ein Kribbeln in seinem Nacken, er wirbelte schnell herum und beäugte die anderen Kunden im Buchladen. Es gab keinen Grund um von Todessern geschnappt zu werden, nur weil er beschlossen hatte seine Instinkte zu ignorieren. Den ganzen Tag über hatte er dieses Kribbeln in seinem Nacken gespürt. Jemand beobachtete ihn, aber jedes Mal wenn er aufblickte, schaute ihn keiner an. Es schien fast so, als seien sie unsichtbar.

Severus verengte die Augen. Er musste besser aufpassen.

Severus schaute weg und beobachtete die Umgebung nur aus den Augenwinkeln. Er würde herausfinden, wer ihn beobachtete.

oOoOo

Als Severus aufblickte, schaute Harry schnell zurück in sein Buch. Kein Grund beim Starren erwischt zu werden. Das würde schlicht peinlich sein. Er konnte sich bildlich vorstellen, wie Severus ihn deswegen befragte und er, natürlich, versuchen würde nicht über die Antwort zu stolpern. Warum würde jemand jemanden sonst anstarren? Er konnte schließlich nicht sagen: „Oh, mach dir keine Sorgen, Severus, ich wollte den ganzen Tag über nur deinen heißen Körper betrachten, nichts Wichtiges." Er glaubte nicht, dass das gut ankommen würde.

Aber er konnte nicht anders! Nun, da er erkannt hatte, dass er Severus mochte, wollte er ihn die ganze Zeit über beobachten. Er hatte zuvor nicht bemerkt, wie elegant Severus lief; es war, als würde er in der Luft schweben und die schnappenden Roben unterstützten diesen Effekt nur. Er wollte wissen, was seine Interessen waren; immerhin konnte er nicht nur in Zaubertränke interessiert sein. Harry versuchte immer noch herauszufinden, was er ihm zu Weihnachten schenken wollte.

Er bemerkte, wie Severus wieder zurück in sein Buch schaute und schaute wieder zu ihm auf. Severus' Harre fielen ihm in sein Gesicht, was ihm eine mysteriöse Erscheinung gab. Dieses Mal schoss Severus' Kopf so schnell hoch, dass er nicht mehr hinunterblicken konnte und ihre Blicke trafen sich.

Da war es wieder, dieses nervige Kribbeln! Irgendwer würde sterben. Ihn die ganze Zeit über anzustarren, nur um dann, wenn er aufblickte woanders hinzublicken, war einfach nur unhöflich, um nicht zu erwähnen nervte es. Schlussendlich von dem Gefühl genervt zuckte er seinen Kopf hoch – seine Augen glühten mit einem Feuer – nur um den Blick bekannter grüner Augen einzufangen.

Harry, es war Harry. Aber warum würde er starren? Er schaute an sich herab. War da etwas auf seinen Roben? Er würde es den Weasleyzwillingen zutrauen etwas Peinliches oder Ekliges auf seinen Rücken zu tun. Er blickte über seine Schulter. Nein, da war nichts auf seinen Roben. Aber warum würde er dann starren? Er schaute wieder auf und bemerkte, wie Harry schnell wieder auf sein Buch blickte und rot wurde.

Severus schloss sein eigenes Buch, ging zum lesenden Harry rüber und beobachtete, wie Harry schnell sein Buch verschloss und in eine andere Abteilung flüchtete. Warum würde er wegrennen? Severus folgte ihm den ganzen Weg bis in die Abteilung mit magischer Fiktion und wirbelte Harry schnell herum, um ihn anzublicken. Harry war immer noch rot und schaute auf seine Füße.

Severus legte einen Finger unter Harrys Kinn und hob ihn so, dass Harry ihm in die Augen blickte. Es war schwerer jemanden anzulügen, wenn man ihm in die Augen schaute. „Dorian, warum hast du mich beobachtet? Warum bist du gerade weggelaufen?"

Harry sah panisch aus. „Severus, ich-"

Bum! Lärm, ein Schrei.

Severus schnappte herum. „Was war das?" Ein weiterer Schrei und noch mehr Lärm waren von der Gasse aus zu hören, gefolgt von noch mehr.

Severus und der Rest des Ordens stürmten aus dem Buchladen und in die Gasse, nur um brennende Gebäude, rennende und schreiende Menschen und in schwarz gekleidete Personen, die die unschuldigen Bürger terrorisierten, anzutreffen.

„Todesser, Dorian, bleib zurück", sagte Severus und schob Harry zurück in den Buchladen.

„Aber Severus, ich möchte helfen", protestierte Harry.

„Nein, er hat Recht, Dorian mein Lieber, ihr auch, Ron und Hermine. Bleibt im Geschäft." Alle drei wollten helfen, aber keiner von ihnen wollte sich gegen Molly Weasley stellen.

Die drei beobachteten, wie die Mitglieder des Ordens versuchten den gestürzten Zauberern bei der Flucht zu helfen, während sie gleichzeitig die Todesser daran hinderten, noch mehr Schaden anzurichten. Da die drei hinter einem Tresen in Flourish and Blotts aus die Geschehnisse beobachteten, bemerkten sie die in Roben gekleidete Gestalt nicht, die in einer Ecke des Geschäfts stand und sich leise und ungehört zu dem Tresen hinter dem sie standen schlich, um dann erst bemerkt zu werden, als Hermine von einem Erstarrungszauber getroffen auf den Boden fiel.

Harry und Ron wirbelten herum, um sich dem maskierten Todesser entgegenzustellen, der ein bekanntes Grinsen auf dem Gesicht hatte.

„Wiesel."

Ron stürzte sich unverzüglich auf die grinsende Figur, sein Zauberstab vergessen, nur um mitten in der Luft erstarrt zu werden und dann auf den Boden zu krachen.

Bevor Harry etwas tun konnte, hatte er einen Zauberstab an seiner Kehle; er hob seine Hände, um zu zeigen, dass er nicht bewaffnet war.

„Dorian Augustine, mein Meister hat um eine Audienz mit dir gebeten", meinte das bekannte Dröhnen von Malfoy zu ihm.

Dorian schnaubte. „Eine Bitte, dann fürchte ich, muss ich schlicht ablehnen. Ich habe heute viel zu viel zu tun. Vielleicht können wir einen anderen Termin ausmachen, wie klingt niemals?", fragte er sarkastisch.

Malfoy grinste nicht mehr. „Sehr lustig, Snape." Er drückte seinen Zauberstab in Harrys Nacken. „Zeit zu gehen."

Harry blickte ihn schräg an. Warum hatte er ihn Snape genannt?

Malfoy ergriff Harry und mit einem hallenden Krachen verschwanden Draco Malfoy und Dorian Augustine ohne Spur und ließen zwei bewusstlose Körper hinter dem Tresen von Flourish and Blotts zurück.


	16. Kapitel 16

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter und die darin vorkommenden Charaktere gehören lazycrazykitten und mir in keiner Weise.**

TN: Danke an enlya fürs betalesen.

* * *

Asylum

**By lazycrazykitten**

Kapitel Sechszehn

Krach.

Draco Malfoy apparierte direkt in den Thronsaal der Burg Slytherin und hielt seinen Gefangenen, Dorian Augustine, wütend fest.

„Was zur Hölle? Lass mich los, du dummer Bastard!", sagte Harry und zappelte im festen Griff.

Malfoy ergriff ihn fester, bevor er Harry ins Gesicht schlug. „Du gehst nirgendwo hin." Er drehte sich zu den zwei Todessern, die den Thronsaal immer bewachten. „Nun, worauf wartet ihr, auf eine formelle Einladung? Geht und holt den Dunklen Lord."

Harry hörte auf zu zappeln, als er geschlagen wurde und wartete darauf, dass die zwei Wachen fort waren, bevor er den Blonden das Knie in den Leib rammte. Malfoy ließ ihn unverzüglich los und Harry floh. Er wusste nicht wohin er lief, aber es gab nur eine Tür in dem Raum, also wusste er zumindest, dass er durch diese hindurch musste. Er warf die Doppeltüren auf, traf die Wache auf der anderen Seite, was ihn sehr praktisch bewusstlos werden ließ, bevor er sich aus dem Bauch heraus entschied nach links zu fliehen.

Zwei Treppenfluchten, drei Korridore und einen Wandvorhang später hatte sich Harry offiziell verlaufen. Er hatte keine Idee, in welchem Stock er war. War er in einem Verließ? Musste er noch eine Treppenfluch hinabgehen, um im Erdgeschoss zu sein oder war er schon zu weit? Er dachte, dass wenn er sich links hielt, er irgendwann einen Ausgang finden würde, in einer solch großen Burg musste es mehrere geben, aber soweit hatte er kein Glück. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt versteckte er sich in einem kleinen, versteckten Gang hinter einem Wandvorhang, auf dem ein Drache war. Hoffentlich benutzten nicht viele diesen Gang, da er wirklich außer Atem war und er nicht geschnappt werden wollte.

Er fragte sich, ob jemand gemerkt hatte, dass er fort war, oder ob der Kampf immer noch anhielt. Waren Ron und Hermine immer noch bewusstlos in Flourish and Blotts? Gab es Verluste auf ihrer Seite? Ging es Severus gut? Würde ihn jemand in dieser Burg finden können, oder war er auf sich allein gestellt? Warum hatte Malfoy ihn Snape genannt, sicherlich konnte er den Unterschied zwischen ihm und Snape erkennen? So viele Fragen rannten ihm durch den Kopf, aber er hatte keine Antworten. Harry versuchte leise zu atmen, als er Schritte in Richtung seines Verstecks kommen hörte.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass der Malfoy-Junge ihn verloren hat! Ich meine, wie schwer kann es sein einen Squib unter Kontrolle zu halten?", kam eine grumpige Stimme.

„Wen interessier es? Alles was das bedeutet ist, dass, wenn wir ihn finden, wir belohnt werden und nicht Malfoy. Zusätzlich bin ich mir sicher, dass der kleine Malfoy für irgendetwas nützlich sein kann", sagte ein anderer Mann lüstern.

Harry hörte, wie die Schritte für einen Moment verstummten, während die zwei sprachen.

„Du glaubst, dass der Dunkle Lord ihn uns als Belohnung geben wird?", sagte der Grumpige.

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber Malfoy muss dafür bestraft werden, dass er den Squib verloren hat und warum nicht ihn bestrafen und gleichzeitig uns belohnen? Das würde Sinn machen."

„Ja, ich wette Malfoy Junior ist eine kleine Schlampe, so wie seine Mutter. Wusstest du, dass sie mit beiden, Nott Senior und Junior, geschlafen hat? Verdrehtes kleines Ding das sie ist, sie versucht nicht einmal es zu verbergen."

Sie gingen weiter. „Warum würde sie? Lucius ist genauso schlimm, einmal davon abgesehen, dass seinen Partner nicht ganz so willig sind. Ich kann dir nicht sagen, wie oft ich ihn dabei erwischt habe, wie er mit den Gefangenen unten in den Kerkern Dinge angestellt hat."

Harry atmete erleichtert aus, als die Stimmen der Todesser verhallten und immer leiser wurden, bis er sie nicht mehr hören konnte. Er war nicht geschnappt worden.

„Hier also hast du dich versteckt?", sagte eine raue Stimme, oder eher eine knurrende Stimme, nah an seinem Ohr.

Harry sprang, als er die Stimme hinter ihm hörte, bevor er herumschnappte, dabei seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen, aber der Fremde war zu schnell und hatte seine Handgelenke schon mit eisernem Griff gepackt.

„Ah, ah, ah, Welpe. Das kommt nicht in Frage", behauptete der Mann, offensichtlich amüsiert darüber, wie er sich wehrte. Der Mann sah wie ein Biest aus. Er war groß und hatte Muskeln am ganzen Körper. Sein Haar war silbern, lang und zerwühlt. Er hatte einen ungepflegten Bart und harte, eisblaue Augen. Die Hände um seine Handgelenke würden blaue Flecken hinterlassen und seine Nägel drückten abnehmende Monde in der Haut um Harrys Handgelenke. Alles in allem war dieser Mann ziemlich sicher die furchteinflößendste Person, die Harry je in seinem Leben gesehen hat. Und er hatte in einem Krankenhaus voller komplett verrückter Personen gelebt, also hatte das was zu sagen.

„Lass mich los", sagte Harry vergebens, als ob der Mann ihn tatsächlich loslassen würde, nachdem er ihn gefangen hatte. Harry schaute den schmalen Gang hinab, in dem er war. Offenbar war der Mann von der anderen Seite gekommen, wohin er führte, wusste Harry nicht.

„Und warum sollte ich so etwas Dummes machen? Du, Zwerg, hast den Dunklen Lord und seine Untergebenen in große Aufregung versetzt. Ich denke ich bringe dich lieber zurück, bevor der Dunkle Lord sein eigenes Schloss dem Erdboden gleichmacht, nur um dich auszuweiden." Der starke Mann hob den kleinen Jungen wie eine Braut hoch, während er seine Handgelenke immer noch gepackt hielt. Nachdem er den Jungen hochgehoben hatte, nutzte er seinen anderen Arm, um ihn um die Beine des Jungen zu schlingen, was dafür sorgte, dass er nicht mehr versuchen konnte sich herauszuwinden oder treten, bevor der Mann dann durch den Geheimgang rannte und zwei Treppenfluchten hinauf. Sie kamen im selben Stockwerk wie der Thronsaal hinter einem der vielen Wandteppiche hinaus, der den Stammbaum der Slytherins zeigte.

Er betrat den Saal und warf den Jungen auf den Boden in der Nähe der Füße des Dunklen Lords, genau neben einem zitternden, blonden Jungen. „Ich habe ihn gefunden", biss er hervor.

„Das hast du." Harry schaute auf, um einen ersten richtigen Blick auf den Dunklen Lord zu werfen. Schulterlanges, schwarzes Haar, ein starkes Kinn, blasse Haut und das eine Merkmal, das ihn in seinen Träumen verfolgte: Blutrote Augen. „Und wie, genau, hast du ihn vor den anderen gefunden, und das ohne Magie?", fragte der rotäugige Mann.

Fenrir war ihm ein wölfisches Grinsen zu. „Es war einfach genug, sobald er aufgehört hatte zu fliehen. Ich glaube, er ist die einzige verdammte Jungfrau in diesem Schloss."

Der Mann hob eine einzelne interessierte Augenbraue. „Ist dem so? Wenn du das riechen kannst, was kannst du noch riechen?"

Der Mann lehnte sich näher, ergriff Harrys langes Haar und zog den Jungen zu sich, um an ihm herumzuschnüffeln. Er atmete tief ein. „Halbblut, würde ich sagen." Er nahm einen weiteren Atemzug, diesmal an seinem Nacken. „Mächtig. Er trieft praktisch vor Magie." Er griente den Dunklen Lord an, als dessen Augen sich ein wenig weiteten. „Riecht wie Snape, und jemand anderes." Der Mann ließ sein Haar los, aber nicht, bevor er Harrys Zauberstab aus seiner Hosentasche zog und ihn zum Dunklen Lord warf.

„Nein, nein, bist du nicht voller Überraschungen, Dorian?" Der Mann blickte kurz den Zauberstab an, bevor er sich wieder Harry zuwandte. „Meine Gefolgsleute hatten dich als Squib abgestempelt." Der Man zerbrach den Zauberstab entzwei, was Harry dazu brachte, sichtbar zusammenzuzucken. „Keine Sorge; du wirst ihn nicht mehr brauchen." Er warf den zerbrochenen Zauberstab beiseite.

„Nun, was soll ich mit dir anstellen? Ich muss mir etwas wirklich Kreatives für dich ausdenken, ich kann doch Severus' Kind nicht einfach so herumlaufen lassen, nein, Severus muss eine Lektion erteilt werden." Hier räusperte sich Fenrir, was dazu führte, dass der Dunkle Lord ihm seine Aufmerksamkeit zuwandte.

„Verzeihung, Milord, aber er ist nicht Snapes Sohn."

„Du sagtest, dass er wie Snape und noch jemand riechen würde, von der ich annahm, dass es seien Mutter ist." Die Augen des Dunklen Lords verengten sich. Es wäre besser für Fenrir, wenn er ich nicht angelogen hatte. Seine Hand packte den Zauberstab fester.

„Das habe ich gesagt, aber so meinte ich das nicht", erklärte Fenrir schnell. „Ich kann Snape an ihm riechen, weil er ihn berührt hat. Das kann ich schwach um sein Gesicht und in seinem Haar riechen. Er riecht noch nach jemand anderem, den ich nicht erkenne, von dem ich annehme, dass es seine Eltern sind."

„Wirklich, nun, das ist interessant." Voldemort berührte sein Gesicht in einer aufreizend gespielten Denkerpose. „Nun, warum würdest du nach Severus riechen und nicht nach deinen kleinen Freunden, besonders im Gesicht und Haar? Ich kann mir nur wenige Gründe dafür vorstellen, von denen alle zur selben Schlussfolgerung führen. Sag mir, was würdest du tun, wenn ich Severus in Gefangenschaft nehmen und ihn vor deinen Augen in Stücke reißen würde?"

Harry warf ihm einen bitterbösen Blick zu. „Du lässt Severus in Ruhe!"

Voldemort lachte bösartig. „Oh, du machst mir so viel Freude." Er schaute von Harry fort und zu Fenrir. „Fenrir, meinen Glückwunsch, dass du ihn gefunden hast, du verdienst eine Belohnung." Er trat en Blonden, der still neben Harry gelegen hatte und der sichtbar zitterte, weil er zu lange unter einem Crucio gewesen war. „Er ist deine Belohnung. Tu mit ihm, was du möchtest. Er hat keinen Nutzen mehr für mich."

Draco hatte trotz seiner Schmerzen offenbar zugehört, denn sein Kopf schnappte hoch. „Was? Nein, das können Sie nicht tun. Ich habe alles getan, was Sie von mir verlangt haben. Ich habe ihn hergebracht, wie sie es befohlen haben. Bitte, Meister, das können Sie mir nicht antun", flehte Draco und rappelte sich auf die Knie auf, um den Saum der Roben vom Dunklen Lord zu ergreifen.

Voldemort trat ihn ein weiteres Mal. „Habe ich gesagt, dass du mich anfassen kannst, du unwichtiger kleiner Wurm? Ich kann und werde mit dir tun, was ich möchte, dass hübsche Tattoo auf deinem Arm beweist das. Du gabst dich mir willentlich, also gehörst du jetzt mir und ich kann mit dir tun, was ich möchte und dazu gehört auch, dein Leben an jemand anderen zu geben."

Fenrir griff sich Dracos Haar, ähnlich, wie er es nur Minuten zuvor bei Harry getan hatte, und fuhr dann fort ihn aus dem Raum zu schleifen. Draco schrie und flehte die ganze Zeit, bis die Türen sich hinter ihnen schlossen.

Voldemort drehte sich ihm wieder zu. „Nun, was kann ich mit dir machen? Was könnte ich dir antun, was Severus am meisten schmerzen würde?" Er lächelte böse. „Ich glaube mir fällt da was ein." Der Dunkle Lord stand von seinem Thron auf, ergriff Harry am Nacken und zog ihn in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

* * *

TN: Uhh, böser Cliffhanger!

Danke an alle tollen Review-Schreiber, ihr seid klasse! 3


	17. Kapitel 17

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter und die darin vorkommenden Charaktere gehören lazycrazykitten und mir in keiner Weise.**

TN: Danke an enlya fürs betalesen.

* * *

Asylum

**By lazycrazykitten**

Kapitel Siebzehn

Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12

Severus schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch. „Wir müssen ihn finden! Er ist schon seit drei Stunden verschwunden; Merlin weiß was ihm der Dunkle Lord angetan hat."

„Severus, beruhige dich. Du weißt, dass das leichter gesagt als getan ist. Wir versuchen seit zwei Jahren Burg Slytherin zu lokalisieren und haben immer noch nur eine vage Vorstellung, wo sie sein könnte. Du hast selbst gesagt, dass nur Leute mit dem dunklen Mal hineinkönnen", hob Dumbledore in aller Logik hervor.

„Genau! Ich habe das dunkle Mal; ich könnte hinein und Harry zurückholen." Severus war verzweifelt. Er musste Harry finden, gerade wollte er ihm sagen, was er für ihn empfand, als plötzlich Todesser kamen und ihn wegschnappten! Er konnte ihn nicht beim Dunklen Lord lassen, er konnte einfach nicht!

„Severus, sei vernünftig. In die Burg Slytherin zu apparieren wäre Selbstmord. Wir möchten alle Harry so schnell wie möglich finden und er könnte immer noch unverletzt sein. Solange Harry seine Identität geheim hält, dürfte Tom es nicht eilig damit haben ihn zu töten. Nun, was wissen wir über Burg Slytherin?", fragte Albus und blickte zu dem Rest des Ordens.

„Sie ist groß", sagte Ron sofort.

„Etwas nützliches, Ronald!", schimpfte Hermine.

„Man kann nur direkt in den Thronsaal apparieren", sagte Kingsley.

„Der Standort ist unaufspürbar, unbekannt für alle, außer dem Besitzer." Das kam von Tonks.

„Albus, das ist lächerlich, wir wissen diese Dinge bereits. Wenn wir aufgrund dieser Informationen in die Burg gelangen könnten, dann wären wir bereits dort. Wir verschwenden Zeit!", schnappte Severus.

„Severus, bitte, beruhige dich bevor ich gezwungen bin, dich mit einem Fröhlichkeitszauber zu belegen", sagte Dumbledore mit ernster Stimme, auch wenn seine Augen funkelten.

„Selbst die Todesser haben keine Ahnung, wo die Burg lokalisiert ist und können nur dorthin, weil sie das dunkle Mal haben. Die Schutzzauber der Burg erlauben keinen hinein, der nicht das dunkle Mal trägt", sagte Severus und rieb sich das Gesicht, in der Hoffnung eine Lösung zu finden.

Remus machte ein Geräusch. Eine Mischung aus einem Quieken und einem Keuchen, die Augen untertassengroß.

Alle schauten ihn verwirrt an.

Remus drehte sich, um Sirius anzublicken. „Keiner ohne das dunkle Mal kann hinein", behauptete er.

Sirius nickte, offenscheinlich verwirrt. „Ja, Moony, das wissen wir bereits."

Remus ergriff Sirius' Schultern und schüttelte ihn leicht. „Nein, Siri, KEINER ohne das dunkle Mal kann hinein." Er schaute umher um zu sehen, ob alle verstanden, was er damit sagen wollte. Kein Glück. „Oh, zum Himmel – wenn keiner ohne das dunkle Mal hinein kann, wie zur Hölle hat Draco Malfoy Harry hineinappariert?"

Dumbledores Funkeln drehte sich zur vollen Stärke auf. „Die Schutzzauber sind aus", flüsterte er.

Das war alles, was nötig war, um Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12 in helle Aufregung und Aktivität zu versetzen.

„Macht euch bereit, wir gehen in 15 Minuten."

„Albus, es ist drei Stunden her, der Dunkle Lord wird die Schutzzauber sicher wieder hochgezogen haben", sagte Severus.

„Nicht, wenn er abgelenkt war, und so wie ich Harry kenne, wird er es nicht hinnehmen, gefangen zu sein. Ich hoffe, du bist gut in Mehrfach-Apparation, Severus, weil keiner von uns das dunkle Mal hat, um das Ziel zu finden."

Ron kehrte die Treppe hinab zurück, von Kopf bis Fuß in Kampfausrüstung gekleidet. „Ich bin fertig."

„Und wo glaubst du, dass du hingehst, junger Mann?", sagte Mrs Weasley und tappte mit ihrem Fuß.

„Um zu kämpfen, Mum", sagte er und starrte zurück zu seiner Mutter, das Bild höchsten Selbstbewusstseins.

„Nein, das wirst du nicht." Sie ergriff seinen Ärmel mit der Intention, ihn die Treppe hochzuschleifen, nur um von den Zwillingen blockiert zu werden.

„Nein, Mum, nicht dieses Mal", sagten die Zwillinge gemeinsam.

Ron entkam dem Griff seiner Mutter. „Mum, ich bin Harrys Freund. Ich kann ihn nicht einfach dort lassen."

„Aber wir werden Harry zurückholen, Ronald, du musst dir keine Sorgen machen", sagte Molly in dem Versuch ihren Sohn zu beschwichtigen.

Ron seufzte. „Hat Harry nicht genug durchgemacht? Er muss wissen, dass seine Freunde hinter ihm stehen! Ich muss dort sein, Mum. Wir sind alles, was er hat."

Arthur schaltete sich genau rechtzeitig ein. „Oh Molly, lass die Jungs in Ruhe. Du weißt, dass sie mitkommen werden, ganz egal, was wir sagen." Damit ergriff er die Hand seiner Frau und führte sie weg.

Funken flogen aus einem Zauberstab und Dumbledores Stimme dröhnte: „Sind alle bereit?"

Ein gemeinsames „Ja" war zu hören, als sie einen Kreis formten. Gegenseitig ergriffen sie ihre Hände und Severus stellte sicher, dass er wusste mit wem er alles apparieren würde, zog an seiner Magie und mit einem lauten KRACH waren sie verschwunden.

oOoOo

Der Kuss dauerte ganze zwei Sekunden, bevor der Dunkle Lord zurücksprang: Seine Augen weit, als seine Hände und sein Mund anfingen Blasen zu werfen.

„Was ist das für eine Magie?", sagte er schwach. „WAS HAST DU GETAN?" Der Dunkle Lord wollte Harry ein weiteres Mal ergreifen, doch auch diesmal wurde er verbrannt, wo Haut auf Haut traf.

Harry begann zu zittern und sein Gesicht war seinen Schuhen zugewandt. Er begann zu flüstern: „Nicht erlaubt. Nein." Sein Kopf schnappte hoch und zeigte Voldemort seine grünen, glasigen Augen. „Du bist nicht sehr nett." Harry stürzte sich auf den Dunklen Lord, seine Hände suchten sofort nach den Augen des Mannes, in dem Versuch, sie ihm aus ihren Höhlen herauszukratzen.

Der Dunkle Lord, voller Verzweiflung und Schmerz, griff mit seinen blasigen Händen in seine Tasche und zog seinen Zauberstab, bevor er Harry durch den Raum schleuderte.

Für eine Minute lag Harry still und sammelte sich, bevor er schnell aufstand und den Mann vor ihm beäugte. Der Mann, Voldemort, hatte einen Zauberstab, ein leichter Vorteil, da der von Harry zerbrochen auf dem Boden in der anderen Hälfte des Raumes lag.

Voldemort erstarrte einen Augenblick und schaute den Jungen richtig an. Seine Blick driftete hoch in das Gesicht, nur um zu gefrieren, dort auf der Stirn war eine Narbe. Eine sehr bekannte Narbe in der Form eines Blitzes.

„Potter!", stieß er wütend hervor und hob seinen Zauberstab, um Fluch nach Fluch auf ihn zu werfen.

Harry tauchte nach links und rechts ab, um ihnen zu entgehen. Dachte der Mann wirklich, dass er sich komplett auf seinen Zauberstab verlassen konnte? Klar, der Mann war schnell und kannte viele Flüche, aber konnte er auch ohne ihn kämpfen? Geschickt arbeitete sich Harry seinen Weg zum Dunklen Lord vor, während der Mann sich langsam zurückzog und immer noch in schneller Folge Flüche auf den jungen Mann feuerte. Als Harry nah genug dran war, rannte er auf ihn zu, bevor er hochsprang, den Dunklen Lord effektiv von den Füßen stieß und mitten in der Luft einen Schneidezauber ins Gesicht bekam.

Zu seinem Glück zahlten sich Harrys Mühen aus, da der Zauberstab aus der Hand des Mannes fiel und den Dunklen Lord waffenlos zurückließ. Voldemort wollte seinen Zauberstab herbeirufen, als er ein weiteres Mal gestoppt wurde, da eine Hand in sein Gesicht griff und sein Fleisch wegbrannte. Harrys andere Hand umschlang effektiv den Hals des Mannes und versuchte sowohl ihm die Luft abzuschnüren, als auch sich durch ihn durchzubrennen. Voldemort versuchte die Hände abzuwehren, was nur dazu führte, dass seine Hände weiter verbrannt wurden. Der Mann fühlte, wie er ganz leicht im Kopf wurde und versuchte in einem letzten Versuch sich zu retten einen stummen, zauberstablosen Aufrufezauber auszuführen. Aber der Zauber funktionierte nicht, da er sich nicht ausreichend auf etwas anderes konzentrieren konnte, als der pure, unbeschreibliche Schmerz, bevor seine Welt verschwamm und alles dunkel wurde.

Ein lautes KRACHEN hallte durch den Thronsaal, in dem Harry war und alle waren still, als sie die Szene vor ihnen aufnahmen. Harry, mit blutigem Gesicht, saß neben dem Dunklen Lord, eine Hand in seinem Gesicht und die andere fest gegen seinen Hals gepresst. Das Gesicht des Mannes war rot, schwarz, an manchen Stellen war das Fleisch so weit verbrannt, dass das Gesicht und der Hals ziemlich blutig waren. Rauch stieg zwischen Harrys Fingern auf und zeigte somit genau, was die Verbrennungen verursacht hatte. Der Dunkle Lord schien sich weder zu bewegen, noch zu atmen.

„HARRY!", schrie Severus und verließ schnell den Kreis, um seine Arme um den Jungen zu schlingen und ihn von dem toten Lord fortzuziehen. Harry zitterte immer noch und seine Augen waren immer noch glasig, aber er ließ sich von dem Mann in die Arme und von dem Körper fortziehen.

Dumbledore schaute sich um und dann zu seinem Orden. „Lord Voldemort ist tot, ergreift so viele Todesser wie ihr könnt, lebendig, und bringt sie zur Befragung ins Ministerium. Überprüft, ob Gefangene in den Kerkern sind." Dann wandte er sich Severus zu, der Harry immer noch hielt. „Bring ihn zu Madam Pomfrey, er hat Verletzungen, die behandelt werden müssen."

Mit diesem letzten Befehl hob Severus Harry in seine Arme und apparierte fort.

* * *

TN:Sorry, dass ich erst heute schreibe, aber mein Internet war verschütt.

Greets  
Nici


	18. Kapitel 18

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter und die darin vorkommenden Charaktere gehören lazycrazykitten und mir in keiner Weise.**

TN: Danke an enlya fürs betalesen.

* * *

Asylum

**By lazycrazykitten**

Kapitel Achtzehn

Nachdem Severus Harry in den Krankenflügel gebracht hatte, wurde Harry vor Erschöpfung ohnmächtig und schlief zwei Tage lang. Es war Heiligabend, als er wieder erwachte.

Wenn man bedachte wie die Sonne stand, war es früher Morgen, etwa um sieben Uhr. Harry blickte nach links und bemerkte einen schlafenden, in schwarz gekleideten Mann, in einem ziemlich unbequem aussehenden Stuhl mit hoher Lehne. Zu seiner Rechten lagen sein Pate und dessen Liebhaber zusammen auf einem komfortablen Sofa, welches offenbar aus irgendetwas anderem verwandelt wurde. Wenn er etwas weiter blickte, konnte er jemand anderen auf einem Bett hinter ihnen liegen sehen, auch wenn der Vorhang teilweise zugezogen war und er das Gesicht nicht erkennen konnte.

Während er darauf wartete, dass die anderen aufwachten, dachte Harry über sein Leben nach und wie es sich in den letzten Monaten verändert hatte. Er war von einem vernachlässigten Kind, zu einem Patienten in der Psychiatrie, zu einem Zauberer und nun anscheinend zum Retter der Welt geworden. Manchmal war das Leben einfach nur verwirrend.

Auf dem Nachttisch neben seinem Paten standen ein paar Karten, Schokolade und Blumen. Er lächelte, es würde für mindestens eine Stunde kein Frühstück geben und er hatte Hunger. Harry nahm sich eine Box voller ausgewählter Schokolade, steckte sich willkürlich eine in den Mund und stöhnte bei dem Geschmack. Er liebte Karamell.

Harry hob seine Hand zum Gesicht, voller Angst, was er dort finden würde. Seine Hand fand einen langen, unbekannten Höcker, der sich über sein Gesicht zog und er seufzte, nun hatte er noch eine Narbe, die sich zu seiner bereits beeindruckenden Sammlung hinzugesellte. Voldemort sei verdammt. Harry hoffte, dass er diesmal wirklich tot war, er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass der Mann nicht mehr geatmet hatte, als Severus ihn von ihm wegzog.

Der Mann war einfach nur widerwärtig. Sicher, er sah gut aus, aber seine Persönlichkeit ließ sehr wünschen übrig. Harry fuhr mit der Rückseite seiner Hand über seine Lippen und versuchte den eingebildeten Geschmack des rotäugigen Mannes abzuwischen. Er hatte ihn geküsst! Es war technisch gesehen Harrys dritter Kuss, aber genauso wie der erste, den er bekam, dachte er, dass es nicht wirklich zählte. Ein Kuss brauchte zwei freiwillige Beteiligte, jeder gab und nahm, Voldemort und der Arzt hatten sich ihre Küsse gestohlen, Harry hatte noch nicht einmal versucht ihnen etwas zu geben oder sich etwas zu nehmen, er hatte sich nicht beteiligt. Severus' hingegen, nun, das war ein echter Kuss. Zwei Paar Lippen, die sich nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde trafen, aber es war genug, um Schmetterlinge im Bauch flattern zu lassen und dazu führte, dass er mehr davon wollte. Harry hoffte wirklich, dass Severus es nochmal tun würde, beim ersten Mal war es so schön gewesen.

Harry hörte ein Stöhnen und schaute nach links, Severus wachte auf.

Severus stöhnte und rieb sich den Nacken, warum hatte er nur gedacht, dass es eine gute Idee wäre in diesem Stuhl zu schlafen? Er würde nachher einen muskelentspannenden Trank nehmen müssen, um seinen steifen Nacken zu bekämpfen. Er öffnete seine Augen, nur, um riesige, emeraldfarbene Augen zu sehen, die ihn anstarrten. „Guten Morgen."

Harry lächelte und flüsterte zurück: „Guten Morgen."

„Wie fühlst du dich heute Morgen, irgendwelche Schmerzen?", fragte er.

Harry zuckte die Schultern. „Nicht wirklich, ich bin aber noch ein wenig müde."

Severus nickte. „Das war zu erwarten, immerhin hast du gerade den Dunklen Lord besiegt."

„Also ist er tot? Ich habe gehofft, dass ich ihn erwischt habe, ich möchte das nicht noch einmal erleben." Hier runzelte Harry die Stirn. „Aber ich verstehe es nicht, Severus! Voldemort hat meinen Zauberstab zerbrochen, wie habe ich es geschafft, ihn zu einer Pommes zu verbrennen?"

„Ich habe Dumbledore dieselbe Frage gestellt, anscheinend hat es mit deiner Mutter zu tun. Siehst du, weil Mutter sich für dich geopfert hat, als du noch ein Baby warst, hat sie es geschafft, dir einen uralten protektiven Zauber mitzugeben. Voldemort konnte dich nicht berühren, ohne selbst verletzt zu werden. Dieser Schutz hat dein Leben gerettet und nun ist Voldemort wegen ihm tot."

„Das ist gut. Habt ihr es geschafft, die anderen Todesser zu fassen? Ich weiß, dass ein paar in der Burg gewesen waren, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher wer oder wie viele."

„Ja, wir haben es geschafft ein paar von ihnen zu ergreifen. Amycus und Alecto Carrow, Jugson, Rudolphus und Bellatrix Lestrange waren mit Fenrir Greyback unsere besten Fänge. Wir haben auch Avery, Mulciber, Nott Sr. und Jr. Und merkwürdigerweise haben wir sogar Narcissa Malfoy gefunden. Wir haben es nicht geschafft Lucius zu ergreifen, er ist seit dem Angriff auf die Winkelgasse nicht mehr gesehen worden. Man soll ihn sofort ergreifen, wenn man ihn sieht."

Harry räusperte sich. „Was ist mit Draco? Ich weiß, dass er dort war, er war derjenige, der mich gefangen genommen hat."

Severus seufzte und rieb sich die Schläfen. „Ja, wir haben Draco gefunden." Er deutete hinüber zu dem Bett hinter Sirius und Remus. „Der Dunkle Lord hat ihn Greyback als Spielzeug gegeben. Und Greyback hat noch nie sehr gut auf sein Spielzeug aufgepasst. Er hat Glück, dass er überlebt hat. Auf der anderen Seite war er nicht sehr lange mit ihm allein gewesen. Als wir Draco gestern, nachdem er aufgewacht war, unter Veritaserum befragt haben, hat er uns erzählt, dass er nie ein Todesser sein wollte. Er sagte, dass Lucius ihn dazu gezwungen hatte und meinte, dass er ihn töten oder an Voldemort ausliefern würde, wenn er nicht tat, was ihm befohlen wurde. Nachdem er dazu gezwungen wurde das Mal anzunehmen, musste er Voldemorts Befehlen folgen und ein Spion in der Schule werden. Die Attacke auf die Winkelgasse war die erste, an der er teilgenommen hatte und er hat niemanden außer dir Schaden zugefügt. Wir wollten darauf warten, was du mit ihm anstellen möchtest, da du es warst, den er entführt hat. Er hat auch nie versucht Hilfe zu finden, bevor er mitgenommen wurde, um das Mal verpasst zu bekommen. Es ist ganz und gar deine Entscheidung, ob du ihn bestrafen möchtest oder nicht."

Harry bedachte die Situation. „Wie schwer wurde er verletzt?"

„Er hat drei lange, klaffende Wunden von Greybacks Krallen im Gesicht und über seinem rechten Auge. Als Resultat kann er mit besagtem Auge nichts mehr sehen. Sein Handgelenk wurde komplett zertrümmert – Madame Pomfrey war gezwungen alle Knochen in Hand und Unterarm verschwinden und darauf nachwachsen zu lassen, da er sonst nicht fähig gewesen wäre sie vernünftig zu bewegen, wenn sie lediglich versucht hätte sie zusammenzufügen. Ein paar weiter Klauen- und Beißwunden sind überall auf seinem Körper zu finden, aber zum Glück hatte Greyback nicht mehr Zeit, um noch mehr Schaden anzurichten."

Harry nickte. „Ich denke, dass er genug gelitten hat. Ich möchte keine Anzeige erstatten."

„Das ist gut, um ehrlich zu sein wollte ihn keiner von uns vor Gericht stellen. Er wollte wirklich nicht tun, was er tat und war nur ein Opfer der Umstände."

„Was ist mit der Presse? Was hat das Ministerium der Öffentlichkeit erzählt? Wissen sie, dass Voldemort tot ist?"

Severus nickte. „Ja, das Ministerium hat allen berichtet, dass Voldemort fort ist und auch von den Gefangenen. Sie müssen erst sagen, wer dafür verantwortlich war oder wie es geschah, auch wenn Rita Skeeter vermutet, dass Harry Potter gekommen ist und uns alle gerettet hat. Allerdings muss sie noch Beweise sammeln."

Harry seufzte erleichtert. „Gut, ich glaube nicht, dass ich bereit wäre von haufenweise Leuten verfolgt zu werden." Harry gähnte müde, sein Körper war nach zwei Tagen Schlaf immer noch ermüdet.

„Schlaf jetzt, Harry. Ich werde immer noch hier sein, wenn du aufwachst."

Harry nickte schläfrig und fühlte einen flüchtigen Kuss auf seiner Stirn, bevor er wieder in den Schlaf fiel.

* * *

TN: **WICHTIG!**

Ich hoffe ich habe auf mich aufmerksam gemacht *räusper* So, das wars bis jetzt von mir. Jetzt müssen wir alle darauf warten, dass es mehr gint *sniff*

Da dies noch ne Weile dauern könnte, möchte ich diese Gelegnheit nutzen und mich noch einmal ganz herzlich bei all meinen tollen und wunderbaren Lesern zu bedanken und hoffe, dass euch meine Übersetzung gefallen hat.

Vielen lieben Dank und hoffentlich auf bald

Greets

Nici


End file.
